Les GWiades
by Merikhemet
Summary: Nos GWboys sont des étudiants dans une prépa originale, répartie sur 3 sites en France. A la fin de chaque année, les élèves des différents sites se rencontrent et organisent des sortes d'Olympiades. Rencontres, amour, humour et lemons ! Fic finie !
1. Chapter 1

**_Blabla général :_**

_Au départ ça devait être un OS pour Coquillette, qui ne devait pas être publié. Je lui avait promis de me mettre à l'écriture sur GW (elle sait être très persuasive et motivante). Mais voilà, c'est devenu (beaucoup !) plus long que prévu et Coquillette, Hanako32 et Kaloon m'ont convaincue de l'envoyer sur FF... (vous savez qui blâmer ou remercier à la fin de ce chapitre)_

_J'espère que cette première fic vous plaira._

_Merci 1 : Je remercie Coquillette, qui lit chaque chapitre en exclusivité (ben à la base c'est elle qui me l'a commandée) et les corrige. En fait, c'est un peu ma Bêta XD. Merci pour tout le temps que tu me consacres._

_Merci 2 : Et je n'oublie pas Kaloon, qui me redonnes toujours de l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire. Merci ma chérie d'avoir fait de moi ta Bêta, et d'être toi, tout simplement._

_Note importante : Cette histoire est fortement inspirée des 2 merveilleuses années que j'ai passées dans ma prépa semi intégrée. Que personne ne voit ici de quelconques reproches vis-à-vis de son système ou des gens que j'y ai rencontrés : je les adore tous et si c'était à refaire je le refaire sans hésiter et les yeux bandés ! Et tout ce qui m'a inspiré est véridique et à peine exagéré (voir même parfois j'ai minimisé les dégâts pour ne choquer personne )_

**_Blabla pour ce chapitre :_**

_Ce chapitre est écrit selon le POV de Duo. Il est un peu longé, mais j'en avais besoin pour tout situer. Le prochain sera plus dynamique, promis._

* * *

**Les Gwiades 1**

J'aurais du partir à la Fac...

- Hé, ça va ?

Ouais, je crois que ça ne serait pas arrivé à la Fac.

- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?

- Mais non : il a les yeux ouverts. T'es con !

- C'est toi qui est con avec ta logique à deux balles !

- Vous voulez pas arrêter non. Il vaudrait mieux s'occuper de lui.

- Et toi Heero, ça va ?

- Hn.

- Duo ! Duo !

- C'est qui celui-là ?

- Je crois qu'il est aussi de Toulouse.

- Hn.

Ah Quatquat, mon ami ! Viens près de moi... comme ça, dès que j'arrive à bouger, je te colle la droite du siècle !

Tiens ? Tu me regardes avec inquiétude. Mais mon ange, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi, car tout ça est de ta faute !

Pff, ça sert à rien de s'énerver : le temps que je récupère mes facultés, je me serai calmé. Au pire, tu te prendras une tape sur la tête.

Là je veux juste dormir parmi les jolies étoiles qui m'entourent...

... et le sang.

Putain de bordel de j'ai trop mal !

Tiens c'est qui eux ? Ah des secours...

- Monsieur ça va ?

Comme un chien écrasé. Est ce que ça a l'air d'aller ?! J'ai le nez complètement défoncé !

Ah, je crois qu'il attend une réponse.

- Mmm.

- Je crois que vous avez le nez cassé. On va vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Et voilà je le savais ! Quatre, t'as intérêt à ce que mon appendice nasal ne garde aucune séquelle de ce match...

- Vous ne vous êtes pas loupé. Mais bon, ça n'est pas trop grave.

Ah non non non ! C'est pas moi c'est lui ! Cet espèce d'asiatique monosyllabique m'a plaqué comme une brute.

Et j'ai trop maaaaaaaallllllllllll !

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Je n'aurai pas dû écouter Hilde, ma meilleur amie, le jour où elle m'a parlé de cette prépa. C'était à la fin de ma première S. Elle était arrivée super heureuse en me disant qu'elle avait trouvé ce que nous allions faire plus tard.

Moi, j'avais pensé entrer à la Fac : vous comprenez, je suis plutôt du genre à me laisser porter par le courant... Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne fous rien ! Mais je n'avais pas envie d'entrer dans le système de compétition de la prépa classique, avec option "cassage des autres élèves pour essayer de grappiller un max de places".

Mais elle, elle voulait faire une école d'ingénieur... Donc le mieux c'était la prépa. Bon c'est vrai que ça m'intéressait aussi mais... Non, je ne voulais pas d'une prépa classique. Et le problème des prépas intégrées, c'est qu'il faut être sûr de l'école qu'on choisit. Nous ce n'était pas notre cas : on aimait bien un peu toutes les matières et on n'avait aucune idée des disciplines qu'on pouvait découvrir dans l'enseignement supérieur.

Enfin, c'est vrai que le précepte de celle-ci était pas mal : la Genius' Wing - ou GW pour les intimes - est une prépa semi-intégrée qui permet d'entrer dans une des vingt école d'ingé du réseau, au bout de deux ans, sans passer de concours et seulement à partir des notes obtenues en contrôle continu. Ouais, ça avait vraiment pas l'air mal : on ne stressait pas pour les concours d'entrée en école supérieure et il y avait moins de compétition. Bon il fallait tout de même travailler car les meilleurs avaient plus de chances d'obtenir l'école de leur choix, mais au moins on ne perdait pas de temps à essayer de se pourrir la gueule.

Alors, en terminale, nous nous y sommes inscrits. Cette prépa se trouvait sur trois sites : Toulouse, Nancy et Grenoble. Comme nous sommes du Sud _(Je viens du Sud...) _, - d'où notre irrésistible tempérament joyeux et enflammé (soulevage de natte à la l'Oréal)-, nous avons postulé pour Toulouse... et nous l'avons eu !

Et hop, 2 mois après avoir obtenu notre BAC, nous voilà quittant notre riante campagne pour entrer dans la vie étudiante de l'agglomération toulousaine.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes ici. Dès que la salle est libre nous vous mettrons le plâtre.

- Oui, merci.

- Bon, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal : le docteur a dit que ce n'était pas grave et que tu ne garderais aucune cicatrice.

- Pas grave ?! Quatre, on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir te taper ce plâtre pendant 3 semaines ! Et en plein milieu de la figure en plus !

- Calme-toi Duo, c'est pas si terrible... Tu conserves toujours ton magnétisme, notamment grâce à tes deux superbes yeux améthystes, et tu pourras toujours séduire autant de beaux garçons. Je suis même sûr que beaucoup vont vouloir t'aider dans ta convalescence...

- Hmpfff.

Quatre rit doucement face à la mine pseudo boudeuse de son meilleur ami.

- Allez mon Dodo... On est là pour s'amuser.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

C'est vrai : j'ai beaucoup bossé cette année, et ça a été dur, surtout que, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai plutôt tendance à me laisser vivre.

Mais je me suis aussi bien amusé. Il y avait les soirées entre potes, les fêtes organisées par notre bureau des élèves – ou BDE, c'est plus court - chaque veille de vacances, et aussi les "apéros" qui regroupaient tous ceux de la résidence.

Ah le Parc de la Connaissance... C'est une résidence privée, à 10 minutes de l'école, où loge la plupart des étudiants de la GW. Du coup, on organisait souvent des "célébrations" où tout le monde pouvait s'incruster, pour les anniversaires, pour la fin des cours... ou pour le début d'ailleurs. Car oui, les GWiens - comme on s'appelle - fêtent la reprise des cours. Ils disent merci aux cours, ils chantent les cours, ils dansent les cours. **(1)**

En fait, je crois que c'est surtout au début de l'année que je me suis éclaté. La première semaine de cours en fait.

Dès le premier jour on a eu des maths. Des maths et des maths. Avec 3 profs différents.

J'aime pas les maths.

Enfin, c'est pas que je n'aime pas les maths, c'est qu'elles me rejettent. Les chiffres m'agressent, les espaces euclidiens m'avalent et la logique mathématique me fuit. Il y en a, comme Hilde, qui adorent ça : ils peuvent suivre, voir même continuer les démonstrations des profs. Moi non. Pourtant, j'étais assez doué au lycée booouuuuuoooouuuh ! Snif, mais là rien à avoir.

Donc, premier jour, les élèves de deuxième année - les 2A - nous tombent dessus (Si si, je vous jure, ils nous ont encerclés à la fin du dernier cours et on n'a pas pu sortir de l'amphithéâtre) pour nous dire qu'ils avaient organisé un petit apéro pour le soir même, histoire qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître, et qu'il n'était pas dans notre intérêt de se défiler, même si on avait cours le lendemain à 8h30 avec, tenez vous bien, physique ! Je vous avoue que sur le moment j'ai eu peur pour le week-end de bizutage à la campagne qui arrivait (heu pardon, "le week-end d'intégration", le bizutage est interdit par la loi :) ) alors on y est allé avec Hilde.

Donc, premier soir, apéro à la résidence ! C'est beau la vie d'étudiant... J'ai été étonné que les autres occupants ne râlent pas, mais apparemment ils ont l'habitude. Hilde et moi on n'a pas arrêté d'être harcelé par des 2A, plus ou moins bourrés, qui voulaient savoir ce qu'on faisait dans la vie, ce qu'on aimait, etc. D'habitude, je suis sociable et je tape la discute avec tout le monde, mais là il y avait trop de monde que je ne connaissais pas et je ne me sentais pas d'aller me mêler à eux avec mon "pouet pouet" **(2) **caractéristique. Du coup nous sommes restés un peu en retrait, en se contentant juste de répondre à leurs questions. Apparemment, ça a un peu vexé une fille avec des paraboles brunes dans les cheveux, qui nous a demandé de décoincer notre balai du cul. Non mais elle a pas vu la taille du sien. Et puis les macarons c'était à la mode il y a 3 siècles !

Et c'est là que nous avons rencontré Quatre. Bon, d'accord, on l'avait déjà vu en cours la journée, mais on est 83 élèves et on n'a pas eu le temps de faire connaissance avec tout le monde. Bref. Quatre s'était, comme nous, plus ou moins replié stratégiquement, c'est-à-dire en dehors du cercle qui entourait les boissons.

Maintenant, le connaissant, je pense qu'il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un appât, mis en place par les 2A pour nous attirer et mieux se repaître de la crainte des petits nouveaux. Bah allez, j'exagère, ils ne sont pas méchants nos 2A : quand on vit intensément dans un même environnement relativement étanche, en petit comité, il est normal d'aimer la nouveauté...

Nous nous sommes rapprochés naturellement dès que nos regards se sont croisés, liés par cette fraternité instinctive de compagnons de galère. On a tout de suite sympathisé et on s'est un peu raconté nos vies. Bon, je n'ai appris que plus tard que sa famille était super riche et qu'il était l'héritier de la Winner Corp. (pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas, c'est une grande multinationale) : Quatre n'est pas du genre vantard et il essaie au maximum d'éviter que des parasites, attirés par l'argent, le collent comme des mouches avec de la confiture. Bon on aurait pu s'en douter avec le nom - des Raberba Winner ça ne courent pas les rues – mais d'un autre côté allez imaginer que cet ange au teint si pâle et aux yeux si turquoise est l'unique descendant mâle d'un illustre et puissante famille d'Arabie Saoudite. Pas évident hein ?

En fait, sur le moment, nous avons surtout parlé musique : sa blondeur joue du violon et comme Hilde fait de la basse et moi de la guitare, ça tisse des liens.

Puis les 2A ont demandé à tous les 1A (nous quoi) de s'aligner près d'un des bâtiments. Quatre nous a conseillé de ne pas y aller et nous avons alors décidé de reculer discrètement vers mon studio, protégés par la noirceur de cette nuit de fin d'été. Hé hé, ni vu ni connu – enfin pas encore à l'époque, maintenant ça serait moins discret. Et quand on a vu que des 2A jetaient des seaux d'eau au-dessus des 1A, à partir de leurs appartements, on l'a béni le kitten ! Ah, depuis ce jour, nous sommes liés par une grande complicité et je suis toujours ses conseils.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui vient de causer ma perte. Non je n'exagère pas ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui allez être défiguré par ce gros bandage ! En plus, avec l'été, je suis sûre que ça va me démanger. Ça me démange déjà d'ailleurs - c'est ce qu'on appelle la suggestion de l'esprit.

Bref on s'en fout. Où j'en étais… Comment ça vous vous en foutiez aussi de ce que je racontais avant ? Z'êtes qu'une bandes de traîtres sans cœur. Vous voulez quand même pas que j'aille consulter un psy à 80€ de l'heure alors que je vous ai à portée de main ?

Donc, Quatre est un vrai ami, comme Hilde. Avec quelques atouts en plus et d'autres en moins… Non je ne suis pas un pervers ! Et puis on ne parle pas comme ça à un blessé !

Donc, un vrai ami. Pas un de ceux qui ne vous disent bonjours que quand ils ont besoin de vos exos car ils n'ont pas pu faire les leurs. Non, un de ceux qui galèrent avec vous sur ces mêmes exos, vous les expliquent quand ils ont compris et vous appellent à l'aide quand ils sont dans le trou noir intersidéral de l'incompréhension. Un de ceux qui nagent, puis coulent avec vous en cours quand le prof plonge dans ses explications et que vous, pauvres jeunes pleins de bonne volonté, vous avez essayé de le suivre. Un de ceux qui vous accompagnent acheter votre PQ à Carrefour, parce que vous l'avez oublié la veille en faisant les courses alors que vous y aviez pensé toute la journée pour ne pas l'oublier, même si lui n'a rien à acheter. Un de ceux qui font la cuisine avec vous le soir, pour sortir de la bulle des études, qui regardent un film avec vous et qui jouent de la musique avec vous pour relâcher la pression. Un de ceux avec qui vous pouvez avoir de vraies conservations, que ce soit sur votre homosexualité, vos prises de tête avec vos parents…

Alors quand Blondie Chéri est venu me voir avec ses grands yeux bleus angéliques en me disant que ce n'était pas le délégué qui me demandait d'intégrer l'équipe de rugby pour les GWiades mais l'ami, ben j'ai dit…

… non.

Comment ça je suis un chacal dégueulasse ?

D'accord, notre prépa nous oblige à choisir deux sports pour l'année universitaire, un peu comme au lycée. Il paraît que quelqu'un a dit « un esprit sain dans un corps sain ». Il paraît aussi que ça nous aide à décompresser de tous nos cours. Ils n'avaient qu'à nous mettre des programmes moins chargés.

D'accord, j'ai fait deux heures par semaine de rugby pendant le dernier semestre. Qu'il pleuve ou non.

D'accord, je cours vite, voir même très vite, et je suis plutôt doué pour attraper les ballons.

Mais je n'ai pas la carrure quoi ! Je suis peut-être musclé, mais c'est tout en finesse et en longueur. Et puis ma natte, vous y pensez hein ? Je l'aime moi ! Et pas seulement parce que le battement qu'elle crée autour de mon postérieur en envoûte plus d'un…

Non, sérieusement, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est : ils sont dangereux ces types !

Mais allez essayer d'expliquer ça à Quatre : ce type est le roi de l'argumentation. Et l'empereur de la manipulation, mais ça il ne l'emploie pas avec ses amis, enfin pas trop. Il sait toujours employer les bons mots et au final, on cède toujours.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Ce n'est pas un argument Duo : ta natte a très bien survécu à un semestre de rugby, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement pour les GWiades. Après tout tu n'as que deux matchs à faire. La probabilité pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose est très faible.

- Ah non, pas des maths.

Duo se prit la tête entre ses deux mains, pour jouer les tragédiennes désespérées. Mais cela ne perturba pas notre fin stratège

- Et puis regarde Pierre : il a des cheveux longs lui aussi. En se les attachant en queue de cheval, c'est vrai qu'il s'est fait arracher quelques touffes. Mais peu. Alors que toi, avec ta natte, les adversaires auront encore moins de prise.

- « Moins » ne veut pas dire « pas » Quatre. Si j'ai déjà poussé ma chance pendant un semestre je sais aussi ne pas abuser. En plus, justement ma natte offre une prise facile et bien voyante aux autres

- Duo on n'est plus à l'école primaire où les garçons tiraient les couettes aux filles.

- Je ne suis pas une fille.

- Donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ta chochotte…, répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quatre !

Le susnommé ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction face à la mine boudeuse de son ami.

- C'est vrai mon Duo. Enfin, je ne comprends pas ton refus. Ah moins que ce ne soient les coups ? Mais je sais que ce ne sont pas quelques bleus qui te font peur. Confères l'épisode de Hilde et de son ex…

- C'est ce couillon qui l'a cherché : il m'avait provoqué en duel parce qu'il croyait que j'avais offensé son honneur et celui d'Hilde en la soûlant et en abusant d'elle.

- Faut le comprendre aussi : il arrive dans son studio avec des croissants pour la réveiller et il la retrouve dans un lit avec un autre mec et plein de cadavres de bouteilles autour.

- Si il avait fait l'effort de rencontrer ses amis avant il aurait compris qu'elle est comme une sœur pour moi.

- En tout cas vous vous étiez pas mal amochés ! Et même si aujourd'hui vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chamailler, enfin surtout parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de le provoquer, vous êtes devenus très amis, donc tout va bien.

- J'adore lui lancer des piques. Je ne sais pas si c'est ses origines chinoises mais Wufeï réagit toujours au quart de tour !

- Quand tu te rapproches trop de Hilde, que tu le traites de nems…

- Hé il me traite bien de Big Mac ou de Nuggests lui !

- Tiens ça me fait penser que les nems sont d'origine vietnamienne, pas chinoise.

- …

- Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne comprends pas ton refus.

- Quatre, je me suis déjà engagé pour le basket et le handball.

- Ça t'occupe la journée du samedi. Tu es donc libre le vendredi pour le rugby.

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh mais non.

- En plus, le dimanche tu ne fais ni foot ni relais. Bon l'ultimate ne compte pas, c'est plus de la détente. Donc tu pourras te reposer.

- Oui mais non : si je fais rugby je vais être crevé le samedi, surtout qu'on va en boîte les trois soirs jusqu'à trois heures du mat, et qu'on se lève le matin vers 7h30.

- Ah je vois que tu as regardé le programme.

- Oui, donc ça ne va pas être possible tu vois…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord : il y a plusieurs sportifs qui enchaînent toutes les épreuves.

- Ils le veulent bien eux.

- Et puis tu n'as pas à jouer tout le match : il y a un roulement.

- …

- Et puis on a besoin de toi Duo. Malik s'est cassé le bras et l'entorse de Boris lui fait encore mal. Tu es fort.

- Je me débrouille un peu mais…

- Tu attrapes très bien les passes qu'on te fait. Et pas seulement au rugby. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que tu participes au basket et au handball.

- Justement, pour y participer il faut que je sois en bonne santé et en un morceau, de préférence.

- En un morceau… Mais Duo tu cours trop vite pour qu'on te fasse plus qu'un bleu ! Tu sais que les Toulousains sont quand même plus violents que les Nancéens ou les Grenoblois. Donc si eux n'ont pas pu te blesser, les autres ne le pourront pas.

- On jouait avant tout entre nous, pas pour se blesser.

- Et tu crois qu'on va faire quoi pendant ces trois jours ? Le but est de faire connaissance avec les autres sites de notre prépa, pas de montrer qu'un est meilleur que l'autre.

- Je sais.

- Alors ?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Et voilà, il m'a fait avaler sa pilule.

Et j'ai craqué

Duo 0 – Quatre 1

Ce type aurait dû être diplomate ou avocat. Quoique, il va reprendre les affaires de son père : businessman c'est assez équivalent non ?

J'ai peur pour les requins de la finance…

Mais voilà on est le vendredi 20 juin AC 208, il est 18h30 et j'ai un nez cassé malgré les faibles probabilités.

Donc : Duo 1 ; Quatre _**-**_10 000

* * *

**(1)** : J'adore "Astérix et Obélix : Mission Cléopâtre"

**(2) **: Hommage à Hanako32, ou Séve pour les intimes ! (big bisous baveux comme tu les aimes XD). Si quelqu'un avait réussi à comprendre ce que je voulais dire par là, je lui tire mon chapeau ! En fait, c'est une expression pour dire que, quand on arrive dans une conversation, on arrive un peu en faisant le ou la con, on balance plusieurs conneries ou vannes… histoire de mettre une bonne ambiance et de s'amuser ! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci 1 :**__Je remercie Coquillette, qui lit chaque chapitre en exclusivité (ben à la base c'est elle qui me l'a commandée) et les corrige. En fait, c'est un peu ma Bêta XD. Merci pour tout le temps que tu me consacres._

_**Merci 2 :**Et je n'oublie pas Kaloon, qui me redonnes toujours de l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire. Merci ma chérie d'avoir fait de moi ta Bêta, et d'être toi, tout simplement._

_**Note importante :**Cette histoire est fortement inspirée des 2 merveilleuses années que j'ai passées dans ma prépa semi intégrée. Que personne ne voit ici de quelconques reproches vis-à-vis de son système ou des gens que j'y ai rencontrés : je les adore tous et si c'était à refaire je le refaire sans hésiter et les yeux bandés ! Et tout ce qui m'a inspiré est véridique et à peine exagéré (voir même parfois j'ai minimisé les dégâts pour ne choquer personne )_

_**Toutes mes excuses :** Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'avais laissé le filtre qui empêche de recevoir des reviews anonymes (je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un TT). Désolée. Mais normalement, c'est corrigé !(donc vous pouvez m'en laisser maintenant )_

_**Blabla pour ce chapitre :**_

_Je vous conseil d'écouter Life Burns (chanson et instrumental) de Apocalyptica, avant de lire ce chapitre, ou pendant ce chapitre. Quatre vous expliquera pourquoi..._

_Et un grand merci à Coquillette (encore), à Fredjs, à l'Ange Rouge et à Plikt pour les reviews !!_

_J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Les GWiades 2**

Je sens bien que quelque chose le tracasse depuis qu'on lui a mis ce plâtre, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

- Duo, ça va ?

Apparemment je le tire de ses réflexions.

- Hum… Oui oui Quatchou.

- You run, you hide but you never lie mon Dodo…

Ses lèvres autant que ses yeux me sourient. Ouf.

- Ce n'est pas que je vais mal my little angel mais… je sais pas… je… je suis pff.

- Pff ?

Il prend une grande inspiration et me lâche dans un grand soupir à fendre l'âme tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur.

- Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.

Et j'éclate de rire, suivi de près par mon inestimable meilleur ami. J'ai beau être empathe, je n'ai pas son don de réchauffer une atmosphère et les cœurs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour réaliser qu'on est déprimé. Puis je reprends mon sérieux, car j'ai enfin compris ce qui n'allait pas. Et ce n'était pas une question de douleur nasale.

- Je suis désolée mon Duo. C'est de ma faute : je t'ai poussé à jouer au rugby alors que tu avais refusé au départ, et maintenant j'ai gâché tes GWiades alors que tu attendais ça avec impatience. C'est vrai, tu t'en faisais une telle joie !

- …

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

Il me regarde et me sourit. Puis il me met une grande tape amicale sur le sommet de la tête. Aïe.

- Ça t'apprendra à dire des âneries. Je t'adore my little kitten et tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour un truc aussi bête.

Et nous nous faisons un câlin comme nous les aimons tant dans la voiture qui nous emmène de l'hôpital au RU, où nous allons rejoindre les Nancéens et les autres Toulousains pour prendre notre dîner. Les Grenoblois mangent chez eux, puisqu'ils sont chez eux : hé oui, cette année les GWiades se déroulent à Grenoble !

- En fait ce qui m'embête c'est que je vais avoir l'air con moi, avec ça sur le nez, pour les matchs de demain.

- C'est sûr que tu seras moins impressionnant quand tu lanceras ton regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

Duo me lança son célèbre regard de Shinigami, mais, effectivement, il n'était pas crédible. Pas une seconde, avec ce gros truc blanc sur son nez en trompette. Surtout lorsqu'il éclata de rire avec moi une nanoseconde plus tard !

Le fou rire a bien dû durer 5 minutes car il était très contagieux et, en bons amis qui partagent tout, nous nous le transmettions l'un l'autre. Même notre chauffeur, une certaine Dorothy du BDE de Grenoble, a esquissé un microsourire franc.

Non pas qu'elle ne souriait pas jusque là, mais ça tenait plus du sourire manipulateur du prédateur analysant sa proie. Néanmoins, il en faut plus pour nous déstabiliser Duo et moi. D'un autre côté, si elle n'avait pas capté notre fou rire communicatif avec les antennes que forment ses sourcils…

Rooh, je suis méchant.

Mais ses sourcils sont vraiment bizarres.

Elle met du gel ?

C'est pour se donner un genre ou c'est naturel ?

Je connais beaucoup de praticiens, de chirurgiens, et même de coiffeurs si ça peut l'aider. Quelques coups de fils et…

- Et voilà le RU. Je vais vous laisser rejoindre vos amis. On vous distribuera un ticket repas à l'entrée, comme à midi. Bon appétit…

Effectivement nous sommes devant le RU : on commence à connaître, étant donné que nous y avons déjà pris le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner. Mais est-ce qu'on va retrouver les autres ? On est quand même environ 150 Toulousains et 120 Nancéens ! Heureusement, on nous a distribué des tee-shirts pour l'évènement des GWiades, de couleur différente pour chaque site. Il nous faut donc éliminer les bleus de Nancy pour parvenir à nos amis rouges, puis atteindre les quelques jaunes de Grenoble qui sont restés et qui détiennent nos passes pour le repas.

Bon, mon intuition me dit que les 2 autres devraient être par…

- Hé Quatchou regarde Hilde et Wufei sont par là !

… là.

- Hilde ! FeiFei ! On est revenu !

- Oui Duo, mais le chemin va être semé d'embûches pour les revoir.

En effet, de nombreux Toulousains l'interpellent pour prendre de ses nouvelles et s'inquiéter de son état. Nous leur répondons gentiment, tout en essayant de pousser un peu pour rassurer notre pétillante brunette.

Duo abrège de plus en plus les discussions : son estomac crie famine et il trépigne d'impatience de serrer notre amie. Autant pour partager sa joie de la retrouver que pour faire fulminer notre chinois...

- Bon tu as vu Hilde, il est vivant. Donc maintenant on peut aller manger.

- Ah mon Feifei... Je savais que je t'avais manqué.

- Wufei espèce d'analphabète. Ce qui me manque c'est la sérénité qui a accompagné ton départ.

- Voyons Wufei, entre les mégaphones, les trompettes, les chants, les bidons qui servent de tambours - et j'en passe ! -, ne me dis pas que tu trouves que c'est calme en l'absence de Duo.

- Winner, du moment que personne ne vient gesticuler autour de moi ou me casser les oreilles, je ne me sens pas agressé.

Comment fais-tu pour vivre une si grande idylle avec Hilde alors ?

- En fait, ce que veut dire le nem ambulant Quatre, c'est que c'est moi qui l'énerve.

- Tout à fait.

- Tu vois. En réalité, sa part d'homosexualité refoulée est irrésistiblement attirée par moi - désolé Hilde, j'ai rien fait pour - et comme il a du mal à l'accepter, il transpose la faute sur moi en cherchant à me frapper.

Alors essayons de vous dépeindre convenablement le tableau : Duo nous a fait son exposé l'index levé, et il a maintenant les deux poings sur ses hanches, arborant le sourire de la victoire. Hilde, nullement vexée, est totalement pliée en deux. Moi même je suis en train de difficilement réprimer un fou rire. Ça fait travailler mes abdos. Quant à Wufei... il a essayé différentes expressions : surpris, avec de gros yeux bien ronds et la bouche ouverte, blanc, jetant un regard désespéré à Hilde pour la convaincre que rien n'était vrai, et finalement rouge, s'apprêtant à étrangler Duo.

Penser à s'écarter de leur chemin.

- Espèce de sale enfoiré ! Je vais te scalper !

- Chaud devant !

Presque automatiquement, tous les Toulousains lui dégagent le passage. Les Nancéens ne tardent pas à analyser le risque - futurs ingénieurs oblige... - et à faire de même d'ailleurs. Je vous ai dit que Duo courait très vite ? Hé bien sa vitesse de pointe à considérablement augmenté depuis que Hilde sort avec Wufei.

- Je te propose de commencer à faire la queue pour les tickets.

- Bonne idée. Ces deux là auront faim quand ils s'arrêteront. Bon, qu'ont dit les médecins ?

Je lui résume brièvement la situation. Puis nos amis, essoufflés, nous rejoignent quand arrive notre tour. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je suis convaincu que l'estomac de Duo agit comme un second cerveau et qu'il possède des récepteurs à ce genre d'informations.

Surtout que Duo mange de tout et qu'aucune nouvelle expérience culinaire, même hautement risquée, ne lui fait peur. Exemple : il goûte toujours la cuisine de Hilde, alors que moi je me méfie dès qu'elle fait des coquillettes. Mais non je ne fais pas la fine bouche ! Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous qui ratent des pâtes une fois sur deux ? Moi oui...

Et mon Dodo mange chez elle une fois tous les 3 jours... Heureusement que Wufei cuisine parfois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons pu rejoindre notre chambre d'hôtel vers 20h. Ah, enfin une pause, avec douche en prime... Vu la chaleur et le soleil qu'il a fait toute la journée, c'est vraiment un bonus acceptable ! Surtout pour les sportifs qui ont beaucoup - énormément - sué pour nous offrir la victoire.

Ah je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Mea culpa. Je commence à perdre la tête. Comment ça c'est à cause de ma blondeur ? Pff.

On a donc, comment dire, rétamé... - euh non - ... écrabouillé... - non plus, un peu de diplomatie - ... remporté l'épreuve de rugby, filles et garçons. Les scores étant :

filles : Nancy 4 - Toulouse11

Grenoble5 - Toulouse10

garçons : Nancy 10 - Toulouse24

Grenoble14 - Toulouse36

Ben que voulez-vous : les filles du Nord se sont bien défendues mais elles tiennent plus de la fille douce et généreuse alors que celles de Toulouse sont... caractérielles et sans ménagement. Quant aux garçons, il faut avouer que nous avons trois armoires à glaces dans l'équipe et deux sprinters - même si un a été blessé juste avant la fin de la première mi-temps du dernier match. Il paraît que ça a boosté l'équipe.

Attention : je ne dis pas que les membres des autres équipes étaient faibles et maigrichons. Il n'y a qu'à voir celui qui a cassé le nez à Duo. Mais ce n'étaient pas, du moins pour la majorité, des blocs de béton armé programmés pour avancer (Ça ne veut rien dire, c'est une image, comme " comme des plumes de papillon" **(1) **). Tenez Boris : j'ai vu un Grenoblois s'accrocher à son T-Shirt pour essayer de le ralentir quand il courrait avec le ballon, et lui il continuait d'avancer, même pas freiné, alors que son haut se déchirait au fil de sa progression **(2)**.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Et bien il est maintenant 20h30 (et oui, la douche était express) et nous allons partir pour la salle Ève : c'est une sorte de club situé sur le campus que le BDE a loué le premier soir pour que les groupes de musiques des différents sites puissent jouer. Duo, Hilde et moi même faisons partie de celui de Toulouse. Il y a aussi Johanny à la batterie, Arthur au synthé et Laure à la basse - puisque Hilde chante. Enfin, je ne suis qu'un membre occasionnel, car on trouve peu de violons dans la musique "moderne" et je suis déjà pas mal occupé entre mes études et mon père. Mais je joue une chanson, ce soir comme à chaque fête de la GW. Donc je pars avec les autres pour tester le matériel avant l'arrivée de tout le monde.

Et bien on a bien fait de s'y rendre 30 min à l'avance ! La salle est agréable et on se croirait dans un amphithéâtre (la scène est surélevée par rapport à la piste de danse circulaire encadrée par plusieurs marches), mais les haut-parleurs et le son étaient vraiment mal réglés. Heureusement, Johanny et moi on s'y connaît pas trop mal.

Et heureusement que la soirée commençait par des numéros de danse - sur la piste, ouf - : Nancy en premier, qui avait réalisé une démonstration de rock et de danse africaine, puis Grenoble qui en avait programmées deux dont une exécutée par une sportive de haut niveau en danse (ce sont des GWiens qui ont un assez bon classement national ou régional et qui font la GW en 3 ans au lieu de 2 pour pouvoir continuer leur activité). Elle nous a bien fait gagner 13 minutes. Puis les Toulousaines sont arrivées, enchaînant différentes danses au fil des extraits qu'elles avaient sélectionnés. Les garçons les ont remplacées vers la fin, déguisés en filles perverses, et Gnioufi en a profité pour nous offrir un hélicoptère **(3)**. Nous, nous sommes habitués donc ça nous a fait sourire, mais j'ai peur que les bleus et les jaunes aient été choqués à vie : la moitié demandait à son voisin s'il avait vu la même "chose" que lui sous la jupe, un quart était plié en deux, et le reste admirait le plafond ou le sol. Tous les autres Toulousains les ont ensuite rejoints pour danser le final, entraînant tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient au passage, en entendant les premières notes de "notre" hymne (_Botten Ana_ de BassHunter (version originale en suédois)).

Avec ce délai supplémentaire on a enfin pu être prêt pour ouvrir le bal. Hilde a commencé par chanter _Holidays_ de Green Day, accompagné par Duo sur les refrains. Il a fait son petit effet, comme d'habitude, car Hilde a camouflé son plâtre avec du fond de teint ni-vu-ni-connu. Grâce lui soit rendue car sinon Duo nous avait menacé de jouer de dos... Puis _Save Tonight_ de Eagle Eyed Cherry.

Et je suis monté sur scène pour _Life Burns_ de Apocalyptica **(4) **(à la base ce groupe se compose de 4 violoncelles, mais ils font aussi des duos). On a beaucoup travaillé ce morceau et nous sommes très fiers du résultat, un mélange entre la version chanté par Lauri Yloenen et l'instrumental. Espérons que les autres sites vont apprécier. Ils ont l'air surpris de voir apparaître un violon. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand ils verront l'accordéon de Nancy... En tout cas, ceux qui nous connaissent applaudissent déjà. L'intro commence. Je commence à jouer dès que Hilde chante.

_We break our enemies with fear, and _

_we've seen how the tears come around. _

_We built our confidence on wasteland_

_we've seen how the walls come down._

_Life Burns_

_Mad days that above us lie_

_Life burns from the touch of the Reaper_

_All things must pass _

_One love is a crooked lie_

_The world lies in the hands of evil _

_We pray it would last_

Je me déchaîne sur mon violon, pour rendre au mieux son énergie à la chanson.

_Life Burns _

Je me laisse porter, je marche, je tourne, je m'approche des autres membres du groupe... : je me laisse porter par la musique et plus rien d'autre ne compte.

_We have no sympathy for the lost souls _

_we've choosen the path of desgrace. _

_We give this life to our children _

_and teach them to hate this place. _

_Mad days that above us lie _

_Life burns from the touch of the Reaper _

_All things must pass _

_One love is a crooked lie _

_The world lies in the hands of evil _

_We pray it would last _

_Mad days that above us lie _

_Life burns from the touch of the Reaper _

_One love is a crooked lie _

_The world lies in the hands of evil_

_The world lies in the hands of evil _

_The world lies in the hands of evil _

_The world lies in the hands of evil _

_The world lies in the hands of evil _

_Mad days that above us lie _

_Life burns from the touch of the Reaper _

_All things must pass _

_One love is a crooked lie _

_The world lies in the hands of evil _

_We pray it would last_

_**(**Mad days that above us lie _

_Life burns from the touch of the Reaper _

_All things must pass _

_One love is a crooked lie _

_The world lies in the hands of evil _

_We pray it would last**) joué par Quatre, sans Hilde**_

_Life Burns _

_Life Burns_

Ouf. Hé bien je suis crevé moi. Mais je suis content de l'avoir fait. En fait, je suis content de cette année car, même si mon père est encore et toujours sur mon dos - puisque je suis _**son**_ héritier -, j'ai pu respirer et prendre mon indépendance grâce à leur amitié. Je parle bien sûr de Hilde et de Wufei, mais avant tout de Duo. Ce sont eux qui m'ont donné le courage de sortir de la fatalité dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé. Eux qui m'ont poussé à concrétiser mes envies, comme être là ce soir ou jouer autre chose que du classique. Jusqu'ici, la seule fois où je me suis affirmé face à l'autorité paternelle est lorsque j'ai refusé d'aller dans une école de commerce pour faire une formation d'ingénieur. Je sentais que c'était là ma place. Et encore, il n'a pas été bien dur à convaincre puisque, quelle que soit ma formation, je reprendrais les rennes de l'empire Winner. Je lui ai juré.

Mais cet avenir est encore loin et là je profite des applaudissements du public. Ils ont vraiment eu l'air d'aimer et ça me réchauffe le cœur.

Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Je sens un regard tellement appuyé sur moi, comme s'il me transperçait et cherchait à m'atteindre au plus profond de moi. Je l'ai senti pendant que je jouais, mais il était alors plus curieux et analytique. En quittant la scène j'en cherche la source et j'accroche son unique œil, l'autre étant caché par une mèche de cheveux auburn. Je ralentis, sous le poids de l'intensité de cet échange, et même si je ne vois pas très bien son visage, au travers de la pénombre de la salle, je sens qu'il cherche à obtenir quelque chose de moi.

Mais quoi ? Je suis comme hypnotisé. Je n'avais ressenti ça qu'une fois auparavant : je visitais la Maison des Loups, à Ax-les-Thermes, quand je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec un loup blanc. Et nous étions restés à nous observer l'un l'autre, sans bouger, sans penser, pendant près d'un quart d'heure, au travers des deux grillages, jusqu'à ce que Rashid, mon majordome - garde du corps, vienne me tirer de cette bulle.

C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce qui se repasse ici : je me suis arrêté juste au bord de la scène fixant, ou plutôt fixé par ces pupilles, et c'est un petit coup de coude discret de mon Dodo qui me ramène à la réalité et me libère de ce lien bien trop fort.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de laisser mon cœur s'emballer pour rien. Je vais rejoindre Wufei à la sortie des coulisses : il s'est posté ici pour mieux surveiller d'éventuels fans de Hilde qui, un peu trop téméraires, tenteraient de l'approcher. Histoire de leur faire comprendre que c'est lui son petit-ami et qu'il compte bien le rester. Je vous assure qu'il faudrait être totalement suicidaire pour s'approcher de notre petite brunette quand notre chinois est en mode « mâle possessif et exclusif ». Comme dirait Duo : « T'y touches t'y payes, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait des études de droit qu'il va se retenir de vous casser un bras ».

Des picotements sur la nuque. Est-ce que... ?

- Bonsoir.

Je me retourne et... je suis de nouveau capturé. Et à mon tour je le capture en lui retournant l'intensité de son regard. Émeraudes contre Turquoises. Émeraudes et Turquoises. Tout le monde doit percevoir l'énergie qu'on se transmet, c'est pas possible autrement !

- Bonsoir.

- Je m'appelle Trowa. Mon ami Heero est rentré dans votre guitariste.

J'entends Wufei se décrisper légèrement. Eh non, ils ne sont pas là pour Hilde... Il concentre donc ses iris noirs sur les autres personnes encore présentes dans le périmètre, ce qui fait fuir la plupart de ceux qui tentaient seulement d'aller aux toilettes. Les architectes n'avaient sûrement pas pensé à ça quand ils les ont mis à côté des coulisses.

Après lui avoir jeté un œil suspicieux - c'est le cas de le dire-, Trowa se remet à me fixer. Je pourrais rester comme ça, mais je sens que lui aussi et j'aimerais encore entendre sa voix grave et chaude.

- Tu jouais au rugby cet après-midi toi aussi ?

- Hm.

- Tu es en quelle année ?

- 2A.

- Ah, donc tu as fini la GW. Et tu sais dans quelle école tu vas la rentrée prochaine.

- Normalement celle d'aéronautique de Toulouse.

- Ah c'est bien.

- Très bien.

Pourquoi j'ai un coup de chaud là ? Ils pourraient pas ouvrir les fenêtres ? Ou en avoir, tout simplement ? Et pourquoi on se sourit ? Il n'a quasiment pas bougé ses lèvres, mais je sais qu'il sourit et ça le rend encore plus beau.

Wufei soupire et lève les yeux en l'air. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche en plus.

- Je t'emmerde Wufei.

- T'es désespérant Quatre.

Règle très importante : ne jamais m'appeler par mon nom devant des inconnus. Ils pourraient tilter. Merci.

- Occupes-toi de ton cul et des fans de Hilde : ils ont finis de jouer et ça va être la cohue. (sourire sarcastique)

- D'ailleurs j'en vois un qui arrive avec des fleurs.

Ça a pas loupé : il a immédiatement tourné la tête pour le chercher. Mais il a aussi très vite compris que ce n'était qu'un fantôme imaginaire.

- Maxwell je vais te faire avaler ta guitare corde par corde.

- Ah non, ne touches pas à mon bébé.

- Sale hamburger matérialiste fouteur de merde.

- Sale nem justicier soupçonneux à la con.

- Bakas.

Nous nous sommes tous retournés de concert pour constater que la statue grecque muette qui accompagnait Trowa savait parler. Et parler japonais - vive les mangas en VOSTF. Duo a l'air surpris de le voir là : il ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué, trop préoccupé par Wufei.

Ah mais c'est qu'il s'en va ! Ah non, Trowa l'arrête d'une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu étais venu lui dire Yui.

- Arrêtes de sourire Barton. Tu vas attraper une crampe des zygomatiques.

- Eh bien les garçons vous avez retrouvé le mode d'emploi de vos cordes vocales ?

Comment plomber une ambiance en une phrase. Mais pourquoi nous emmerder nous hein ? Tu t'ennuies ? Je ne l'aime vraiment pas celle là...

- Hn.

- Hm.

Merci Dorothy : juste quand ils commençaient à s'ouvrir. Tu veux pas qu'on leur parle ? Tu es jalouse ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé dans la vie, quel est ton parcours personnel, qui fait qu'aujourd'hui tu fasses chier les gens comme ça ?

- Bon je vous laisse. Ne forcez pas trop quand même vous pourriez vous les abîmer. Ravie de t'avoir revu Quatre : on n'a pas tous les jours l'occasion de rencontrer l'héritier d'un empire, et encore moins un Winner...

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Tous les autres se sont figés autour de moi. Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire et ses sourcils.

- Ah ben c'est sûr : Quatchou est le seul fils de la famille.

Duo me retient en passant son bras autour de l'épaule. Ça me calme un peu.

- Mais bon, tu serais à Toulouse tu pourrais lui parler tous les jours : c'est quelqu'un de très sympa et ouvert. Il a pas la grosse tête comme certains et il tape la discute à tout le monde, sauf aux cons.

Je crois qu'elle a saisi le sourire entendu qui a accompagné son dernier mot, car je vois un éclair de colère passer sur son visage. Puis elle remet son masque habituel et nous quitte sur un :

- Je vois. Bonne soirée à tous.

- Merci de ton aide.

- De rien my little kitten : je sais pertinemment que tu aurais pu l'envoyer paître le sable du Sahara en moins de deux, mais après on va dire que les Toulousains sont agressifs.

Éclats de rire complices. Jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se croisent à nouveau. Mais je ne reste pas ancré car maintenant je suis mal à l'aise, et j'ai perçu une vague d'inquiétude chez lui. Fugace, mais présente. J'aurais préféré qu'on ne sache rien de ma situation pour le moment... Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi : dans deux jours je ne le reverrai plus ! Ou alors peut-être par accident dans les rues de la ville rose... Par accident...

Pourquoi j'ai ce pincement au cœur ?

* * *

**(1) **: Confère Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk (je vous Adore !!), pub de Lorééééééliaaaaane.

**(2) **: Tiré d'une histoire vraie. Des gens comme ça existent...

**(3) **: Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, c'est que vous avez de la chance. Moi je suis traumatisée à vie.

**(4) **: Le choix de cette chanson n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire. Il me fallait caser le violon de Quatre, et j'adore cette chanson même si je ne suis pas une fana de métal. Si ça vous a intéressé, _Bittersweet_ est aussi très bien. Bon après c'est mon avis et il vaut ce qu'il vaut. C'est à dire pas grand chose... Demandez à Kaloon.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé (n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner vos impression, ça me motivera à me sortir des études pour écrire la suite ).**_

_**Dans le prochain, Duo reprend son rôle de conteur, car Quatre est très occupé.** _


	3. Chapter 3

**(mon cerveau a enfin accepté de se mettre en marche, et a reconnu qu'il faudrait peut-être prévenir les lecteurs du genre de fic que c'est avant leur lecture. J'vous jure, quel incapable.)**

**Couples : 1x2, 3x4, 5xHilde**

**Rating : On m'a dit T. Moi je n'y connais rien. (mais ça deviendra du M)**

* * *

**_Bonjours à toutes et à tous !! Et voici le chapitre 3 !_**

**_Je ne vous réécrie pas les notes habituelles, je crois que tout le monde les connait. _**

**_(Au pire, vous pouvez les retrouver dans les 2 précédents chapitres)_**

**_Sinon je tiens à redire un grand merci à Coquillette, Kaloon, Hanako32, l'ange rouge, Fredjs, Plikt, Chachou210390, Lewella... et à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic, même s'ils ne m'ont pas laissé de review._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Les GWiades 3**

Espèce de sale """ fourchue ! Quand je suis arrivé Quatre et ce type étaient en train de se bouffer des yeux – c'était trop mimi et inespéré avec le kitten – et maintenant, Blondie évite de le regarder. Non mais bravo à la plombeuse d'ambiance !

Allez, on essaie de relancer la conversation.

- Sinon, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Trowa.

Ma parole c'est qu'il a l'air aussi bavard que la brute japonaise qui l'accompagne. Ne pas se décourager, il faut aider Quatchou.

- Il me semble que tu étais dans l'équipe de rugby toi aussi, non ?

- Hmm.

Eh ben ça promet d'être laborieux. C'est l'air de Grenoble qui les rend comme ça ? Les Nancéens avaient l'air plus ouverts. Parions que j'arrive à leur faire décrocher plus d'un mot. Si je gagne, vous m'écoutez tout le long, si je perds je me tais.

- Et sinon que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

Moment de blanc. Coup d'œil de Trowa à Brutus. Sourcils légèrement plissés de Quatre qui cherche où je veux en venir. Sourire en coin du méché.

- Heero voulait savoir comment allait ton nez.

Gagné !! Hé hé, vos oreilles sont à moi.

Donc il s'appelle Heero. C'est japonais ça non ? Oulà, j'aimerais pas qu'il me jette ce regard-là. Plus glacé, c'est le zéro absolu **(1)** ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air de perturber l'uniméché. Il doit avoir l'habitude…

- Bon, ben puisque vous n'êtes pas là pour mes talents de chanteuse, je vais aller me chercher un truc au bar. Chanter donne soif.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Je ne le voyais pas autrement mon chéri d'amour.

- Grmff.

Ha ha j'adore quand ma brunette prend son ton mielleux pour énerver Wufei. Vous comprenez, il n'aime pas car ça fait trop tendre. Pas digne du futur chef d'un clan qui a quasiment disparu mais qui a, à une époque, eu une grande influence à la cour chinoise hé hé. Mais Quatre et moi on n'est pas dupe : derrière ces soi-disant provocations il y a vraiment de la tendresse, même s'ils ne l'avoueront jamais. Et nous ne leur ferons jamais remarquer : on veut pas être des suicidés assistés.

- Bon ben sinon ne te fais pas de soucis pour mon nez, il va bien. Je dois juste garder ce plâtre pendant 3 semaines.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'inquiétais, surtout pour toi.

Ça veut dire quoi ce « surtout pour toi » ?

- Non mais ça veut dire quoi « surtout pour toi » ?

- Je vais poser mon violon à la chambre d'Hôtel. Je reviendrai dès que possible Duo.

Quatre, le Roi de l'excuse quand il ne veut pas être mêlé à une dispute qui ne le concerne pas. Lâcheur !

- Je viens avec toi : avec la nuit tu pourrais ne pas retrouver ton chemin.

- Merci.

Ben voyons ! Ils ont pris les même cours d'esquives tous les deux ? C'est ça, allez copuler dans les buissons. Et puis mariez-vous tant que vous y êtes, vous êtes bien assortis.

Attendez un peu : depuis quand Blondie se laisse approcher autant par un inconnu – ben il ne l'a rencontré qu'il y a 5 ou 6 minutes - et le laisse envahir son espace vital sans broncher ? J'ai du rater un épisode. Voir même une saison entière.

Bon je m'occuperai de ça ce soir, avant qu'on se couche. Pour le moment mon problème est le truc semi-bridé coiffé avec un pétard. Vais te le recoiffer moi.

- Alors, ça veut dire quoi « surtout pour toi » ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me préoccuper des gens, encore moins quand je ne les connais pas.

Ah c'est donc ça. Et il me le sort sur le ton le plus aseptisé qu'il soit. Glaçon sans cœur !

Mais bon je peux me radoucir un peu : c'est pas personnel…

- Tu ne me connais pas ? Pourtant notre rencontre était assez percutante.

Oh un microsourire ! Je suis sûre que ça ne lui arrive pas souvent.

- Si tu savais mieux tomber il n'y aurait pas eu de problème.

- Ah ben maintenant ça va être de ma faute. Tu ne crois pas que tu as quand même une toute petite part de responsabilité dans mon accident ? Non, je te demande ça comme ça…

Il ose lever un sourcil perplexe. Je vais le tuer. Ou le violer. Car franchement il est canon, même si il est glacial. Une beauté froide quoi. Roh vous l'imaginez avec des couettes…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Ce n'est qu'un nez cassé.

Qu'un nez cassé ? Bon ben alors ça ne te dérange pas que je te casse le tien, hein ?

- Moi je me suis fracturé la jambe l'an dernier aux GWiades de Nancy et j'en ai pas fait toute une histoire.

- Dis aussi que je suis une chochotte et un fouteur de merde. Que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu voir l'autre. Si c'était pour me dire ça…

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais discuter avec toi.

Connard. Il joue sur les mots. Je suis certain d'avoir vu un rictus. Si, si, le coin droit de ses lèvres a tressauté. Il se fout de ma gueule en plus.

- C'est plus Trowa qui voulait _parler_ à ton ami.

- Et donc tu étais venu pour jouer au chandelier. Je trouve ça super sympa. Je veux dire, pour quelqu'un qui ne s'excuse même pas d'avoir casser le nez d'un adversaire.

Il me fait deux yeux presque ronds. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de surprenant ? Depuis le début je me demande si je dois le frapper, ou le vanner comme Wufei. En rire ou m'énerver ? En attendant je nage entre deux eaux, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu te plains.

Tiens il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire car ça va peser lourd sur ma balance...

- Au rugby, on prend des risques. Tu savais à quoi tu t'exposais en jouant.

Ok t'es qu'un enfoiré et je vais t'étrangler. Tu dois t'en douter à mes sourcils froncés et à ma voix cassante.

- J'ai pas signé pour me faire casser la gueule. Je sais pas chez vous, mais à Toulouse on joue pour s'amuser.

- Ici aussi, mais on se prépare.

- Alors tu devrais te préparer à recevoir une droite en express dans pas longtemps.

Il lève encore un sourcil. Étonné cette fois. Puis il croise les bras. Je sens que ça va être la goutte d'eau. Il se rapproche, un léger sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Jusqu'à frôler mon oreille. Il veut me tester ?

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir Duo.

Mmm, sa voix est grave et sexy quand il murmure, en particulier mon nom...

- Ton nez, c'est rien, du moment que tes deux principales extrémités ont été préservées.

Hein ? Quelles extrémités ? Merde j'arrive plus à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?

- Ta natte – je t'ai entendu dire à ton équipe que si il lui arrivait malheur tu les castrais tous - …

Non, on ne touche pas à ma natte. Il n'y a que Hilde et Quatre qui… Oh oui, continues…

- … et…

- E… Et ?

Il me lance un rapide sourire pervers. Non, il ne penserait pas à…

- A demain Duo.

Et il s'en va. Là, comme ça.

Il s'en va ?!

Mais non : je devais lui coller une droite ! Ou l'embrasser ? Argh je sais plus, il m'a complètement retourné !

Euh, « retourné » ? J'ai un coup de chaud là.

Je l'ai dit dans le sens « bouleversé », vous l'aviez compris hein ? On l'a tous compris ?

J'ai vraiment un gros coup de chaud là… Ils ne pourraient pas ouvrir les fenêtres ici ?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Quatre trouvait ce silence de plus en plus pesant. Il devait le rompre. Ça lui permettrait peut-être d'évacuer cette gêne.

- C'est gentil de m'accompagner.

- Hm.

On aurait pu entendre une vache meugler, même si elle avait été à plus de 6 kms.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- J'en avais envie.

Il tourna la tête vers Trowa. Cruelle erreur. Il la détourna immédiatement.

Quelle idée d'avoir posé cette question hein ? Maintenant il passait du stade coup de soleil à celui de pivoine. Ce mec avait un regard trop…

… trop…

… trop excitant ! Voilà ! Z'êtes contents ?

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se faire raccompagner par un inconnu ? Rashid serait fou ! Il avait accepté de ne pas l'accompagner à condition qui lui promette de ne jamais rester seul et de ne rien faire d'irraisonnable. Et comme Maître Quatre tenait toujours ses promesses, son garde du corps l'avait laissé partir pendant ces trois jours, la conscience - relativement - tranquille. Si Rashid le voyait...

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Duo et Wufei. Trowa resta à l'entrée, alors que Quatre allait ranger son instrument. Le blond savait qu'il le matait. Il aurait du mettre fin à tout ça. Il aurait du lui dire que s'il voulait choper quelqu'un ce soir, il devrait aller voir ailleurs. Qu'il ne couchait pas le premier soir. Qu'il n'avait jamais couché d'ailleurs. Que c'était pas possible car il recherchait une relation sérieuse. Qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il le rejette le lendemain matin, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Qu'il…

- Chut : tu penses trop fort.

Le blond ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Mais là il sentait très bien ses bras musclés l'enlacer par derrière et son torse accueillant se plaquer contre son dos. Ils en frissonnèrent. Quatre appréciait ces nouvelles sensations...

- Je ne sais pas comment se sont comportés les autres, hommes ou femmes, avec toi. Ni même s'il y en a eu. Je vais être franc avec toi Quatre : je te veux. Je n'ai jamais eu de partenaire stable. Les coups d'un soir sont plus simples à gérer. Mais toi, j'ai envie de te voir le matin en me réveillant et de te serrer contre moi. Je ne me l'explique pas, cependant je l'accepte.

Quatre se sentit, curieusement, heureux et serein, comme si un poids venait de lui être subitement enlevé. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour essayer de comprendre. Instinctivement, il remonta ses bras et caressa ceux du méché.

Celui-ci en parut soulagé : jusqu'ici, l'autre n'avait rien fait pour le repousser, mais il ne l'avait pas non plus encouragé. Il avait besoin de savoir que l'autre était d'accord et ne le propulserait pas dans un mur au dernier moment. Il avait trop besoin de lui. C'était inattendu. C'était fort. C'était tendre. C'était bon.

- J'ai eu l'impression que tu voulais être rassuré. Mais, comme l'a si bien dit Dorothy, je suis économe en mots. Je vais donc te parler un autre langage.

L'ange rit doucement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le décodeur.

- Je serai un bon professeur. Tu apprendras très vite.

Trowa pencha sa tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou. A peine son souffle frôla cette peau que Quatre se tortilla légèrement, de sorte à échapper au baiser.

- Non Trowa… Je suis _**très**_ sensible sur cette zone. Mon ex pourrait te le dire, il a à peine pu y toucher.

- Ton ex ?

Le Grenoblois fut envahi par une vague de colère. On appelle ça la jalousie…

Le Toulousain la perçut. Alors il se retourna immédiatement. Il leva ses bras et enroula le gauche autour de l'épaule de son ténébreux. La main droite était trop occupée à caresser sa joue mate.

- Mon ex oui. Ça a duré 2 mois, puis j'ai rompu. Il n'y avait rien entre nous, alors ça ne servait à rien de rester ensemble. On n'a jamais été bien loin, et le cou est le seul point personnel que je lui ai laissé toucher.

Trowa se mit lui aussi à sourire, rassuré.

- Et moi, est-ce que j'ai le droit d'y toucher ?

- Oui. Tu as tous les droits.

- Je saurais en abuser…

Il replongea vers ce cou tant convoité mais stoppa à quelques millimètres, laissant le temps à son ange de s'habituer à son souffle. Quand il le sentit se détendre et frissonner, il osa poser ses lèvres. Quatre en gémit de plaisir. Ainsi stimulé, son bourreau continua à embrasser cette peau si douce, et même à la lécher ou à la mordre.

Il n'aurait pas du.

Quatre gémissait de plus en plus, et de manière très suggestive. Ses mains étaient agitées, se perdant dans ses cheveux, dans son dos. Il l'avait prévenu que c'était une zone sensible, mais le brun ne se doutait pas qu'elle était tellement érogène chez lui. Et voir son blond dans un tel état avait un effet non négligeable sur son désir…

Il préféra s'arrêter net.

- Tu es trop désirable pour ma santé mentale. **(2)**

Mais Quatre ne voulait pas en rester là. Pas maintenant. Pas dans cet état là. Sa raison était partie en congé, après de nombreuses et loyales années de services, et ses hormones la remplaçaient. Il lui chuchota de sa voix la plus aguicheuse :

- Je croyais que tu me voulais ?

- …

- Alors prends-moi. Je te veux, Trowa.

Le loup emmena très vite l'agneau blanc et pur dans sa tanière…

* * *

**(1)** : Le zéro absolu se situe à -273,15°C ou 0 K (kelvin). C'est la température la plus basse qui puisse exister dans l'univers. Elle est théorique et inaccessible : il s'agit d'une limite vers laquelle on peut uniquement tendre. À 0 K, une substance ne contient plus à l'échelle macroscopique l'énergie thermique (ou chaleur) nécessaire à l'occupation de plusieurs niveaux énergétiques microscopiques. Les particules qui la composent (atomes, molécules) sont toutes dans le même état d'énergie minimale (état fondamental). Cela se traduit par une totale immobilité au sens classique.

**(2)** : Ceci est une citation de Kaloon (qui n'est pas dans une de ses fics, même si ça a failli )

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu.**_

_**Je sais, je n'ai pas écrit de lemon (Honte à moi), mais je n'avais pas assez d'assurance. Cependant, je pense pouvoir résoudre ce problème dans le chapitre 7... ("Merikhemet en mode perverse et yaoiste activé")**_

_**Biz à tous !!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

**Disclaimer : aucune idée. Il faudrait regarder sur l'étiquette.**

**Couples : Hildex5 ; 3x4 ; ... (pour le reste, ce n'est pas encore fait car 1 et 2 sont un peu long à la détente)**

**Genre :** UA OOC

Rating : T (je crois)

* * *

**_Bonjour à tou(te)s !!_**

**_Désolée pour mon retard, j'avais oublié que c'était ce samedi que je devais poster... (bon, il faut dire aussi que j'étais un peu prise par mes cours)_**

**_Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review (c'est super bon pour mon moral ) et à toutes celles qui m'ont lue._**

**_En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise !_**

**_Biz et à plus !_**

* * *

**Les GWiades 4**

Duo avançait à travers les danseurs qui évoluaient sur la piste. Il tentait désespérément de rejoindre le bar, à l'entrée du club : ils avaient droit à deux conso, et il n'allait pas s'en priver vu la situation !

Il croisa Hilde et Wufei qui étaient en train de boire les leurs.

- Et ben mon Duncan…

Hé oui, mon vrai nom est Duncan. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Duo, même les profs – enfin, la plupart. J'ai eu une petite cousine qui finissait tous ces mots avec des « ooo », et comme « Duncan c'était dur à prononcer pour elle, elle m'appelait « Dunco », puis « Duo » parce qu'elle trouvait ça plus joli (logique féminine). C'est resté. Il valait mieux pour moi d'ailleurs : avec mes cheveux longs et un nom pareil, on m'aurait sorti toutes les vannes possibles et inimaginables sur Highlander.

- Ça va ?

- Mouais.

- Il t'a pris la tête l'autre couillon ? Si tu veux je peux aller lui refaire le portrait ?

- Non mais ça va pas Hilde ! Pourquoi t'irais t'expliquer avec un type qui ne t'as rien fait ? T'en as pas marre de t'attirer des ennuis à cause de Maxwell ?

- Et toi t'en as pas marre de me couver ? Tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour me défendre et défendre mes amis ? Je casse la gueule à qui je veux, quand je veux.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu te conduiras en femme responsable ?

- Si pour toi ça eux dire rester à la maison, pour tricoter, faire le ménage, cuisiner de bons petits plats et te dire "Bonsoir mon chéri." quand tu rentres du travail le soir, tu peux de brosser Chang Wufei.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Ne vous ai-je pas assez honoré, mes ancêtres ? Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle ait un tel caractère hein ? C'est mon karma qui est pourri, c'est ça ? Ou une malédiction ? Maxwell, tu m'as jeté un sort ?

- Ah désolé, ça je ne sais pas faire. Par contre je peux te dire que la croix que tu vas te coltiner toute ta vie, c'est pas Hilde, c'est moi. Par procuration, tant que tu fréquenteras Hilde tu me fréquenteras, et je ferai toujours en sorte que tu ne t'ennuies pas. (grand sourire et petites tapes amicales sur l'épaules)

- Ah, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami s'entendent si bien.

- Donnez moi un sabre...

- Si tu te suicides, tu me files tes tickets de conso gratuites qu'il te reste stp ?

- Duncan Maxwell je vais...

- ... t'accompagner au bar avec Hilde pour que tu prennes ce qu'il y a de plus fort - même si j'ai pas trop d'espoir d'obtenir un truc plus alcoolisé que du punch - et te soutenir dans ta prise de tête, parce qu'au fond je suis ton ami.

- Au fond ?

- Mais si : tout au fond, en creusant bien, la deuxième à droite.

- Allez on va tous se saouler au jus d'orange et on va se défouler sur la piste !

- Je te suis Hildie chérie !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Quatre émergea enfin des limbes du plaisir. Ça devait bien faire plus de 5 minutes qu'il y était plongé, et ses synapses recommençaient à transmettre des informations entre ses neurones. Leur analyse était claire : il avait fait une connerie. Une très grosse énorme méga supra connerie.

Merde.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser embarquer comme ça ? Non, en fait, il ne s'était pas laissé embarqué : il l'avait délibérément provoqué. Mais il n'allait pas bien ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il n'avait rien bu, rien fumé, alors pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il entendait la respiration maintenant régulière de Trowa, allongé tout contre lui. Il sentait son souffle chaud balayer quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux. Si il attendait un peu il s'endormirait. Mais, lui, il ne pouvait pas rester dormir là.

Non non, surtout pas ! Il ne pouvait pas rester allongé à côté de lui toute la nuit ! Et il ne pouvait pas non plus partir comme un voleur quand il se serait enfin endormi : ça ne se faisait pas, et en plus il n'avait pas les clefs pour refermer derrière lui.

Quoi ? On ne part jamais sans fermer à clef derrière soi et

sans enclencher l'alarme.

Donc, il devait partir là, maintenant.

Devant Trowa.

Et il allait lui dire quoi ?

J'ai passé une bonne soirée, merci, on se voit demain ?

C'était super, mais là je suis paniqué car je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Mais ne le prends pas pour toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Merde. Il était dans une merde internationale.

Les clefs ! Mais oui bien sûr ! Bénis soient ces petits bouts de métal. C'est lui qui avait les clefs de la chambre d'hôtel : il fallait qu'il les rapporte, sinon les autres dormiraient dehors.

Excuse minable, mais valable.

Il se leva, un peu nerveux et hésitant, et se dirigea vers ses habits. Surtout, ne pas paraître stressé... : tout ceci est normal, tu dois apparaître le plus naturel possible.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je ne peux pas rester : je viens de me rappeler que c'est moi qui ai les clefs de la chambre d'hôtel et si je ne rentre pas les autres vont coucher dehors.

Il n'osait plus accrocher le regard de Trowa, mais, en même temps, il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner l'impression de l'éviter. Pourquoi ? Il serait tellement plus simple de lui dire que c'était bien mais qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir.

Le problème, c'est que Quatre voulait le revoir. Il voulait qu'il le serre à nouveau dans ses bras. Arrrrrgh. C'était trop compliqué ! Il ne se comprenait plus : son esprit semblait s'être divisé en plusieurs minis-Quatre, qui débattaient joyeusement autour d'une grande table pour avancer leurs hypothèses. Thème de la réunion :

" Que faire à propos de Trowa ? :

Liste des arguments proposés par

le Coeur, la Raison et Associés. "

Il avait besoin de s'éloigner pour réfléchir, de ne plus être sous le regard scrutateur de son brun. Son brun ? Et depuis quand ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il quitte l'atmosphère de cette chambre, encore trop imprégnée des effluves de leurs ébats...

- On se voit demain ?

Là tu vois je ne sais pas. Je te dirai bien oui, mais je ne sais pas si mes jambes ne fuiront pas à l'autre bout du monde au dernier moment.

- Bien sûr.

Jusque là je ne me suis pas trop mal sorti : je n'ai pas croisé son regard une seule fois et j'ai fait mine de tourner légèrement la tête quand il me parlait pour ne pas qu'il remarque ma fuite. Enfin, si, il doit se rendre compte que je fuis, mais il n'en est pas sûr : mon excuse est plausible, il ne peut pas lire le reflet de mon âme dans mes yeux (puisqu'il ne les voit pas hé hé), je parais naturel...

- Quatre...

Merde, il m'a grillé !

- Retourne-toi, s'il-te-plait.

Allah, Dieu, Bouddha, ou n'importe qui ou quoi, faites qu'il ne perçoive rien, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça : je n'aurai pas la force de lui expliquer quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas moi-même.

Il se lève du lit, nu (Ce qu'il est canon ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi bien foutu !), et se dirige vers moi sans lâcher mon regard. Depuis le début de tout ça, c'est à travers nos regards que nous dialoguons vraiment. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, nous nous comprenons très bien sans presque aucune parole.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Je suis un toast oublié dans le grille-pain.

- Le suçon que je t'ai fait dans le cou ne se voit presque pas.

Hein ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête : ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué, mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être délicat pour toi d'expliquer un énorme suçon dans ton cou. Je crois que ça t'aurait fait une énorme pub, pas des plus agréables, et pas seulement à la GW.

- Merci.

C'est vrai, je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il y ait pensé. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir, lui. J'aurai pu tomber sur un connard. A la place j'ai péché un type super attentionné et nullement préoccupé par ma fortune.

C'est un extraterrestre.

Qui m'embrasse.

- Tu devrais y aller maintenant, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que je te laisserai encore partir dans 5 minutes.

- Tu as raison.

Si je reste plus longtemps, je vais regrimper sur mon petit nuage et je me prendrais trois fois plus la tête après. Alors nous nous sourions encore un petit peu, puis je m'en vais jusqu'à notre chambre bon marché pour prendre une douche, m'allonger sur le lit et réfléchir posément à tout ça. La réunion de la Quatre S.A. peut reprendre.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Allo ?

- Heero ?

- Non, la Reine d'Angleterre. C'est à quel sujet ?

- Je peux venir te parler ?

- J'ai un emploi du temps très chargé : les affaires de mon royaume m'accaparent. Appelez mon chef du protocole, il verra ce qu'il peut faire.

- Toi il t'est arrivé un truc pour que tu sois d'aussi bonne humeur. Et ce n'est pas une bonne note, ni un nouvel ordinateur. Je crois même pouvoir affirmer que l'origine de ton état est pour une fois organique.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je t'entends sourire à travers le téléphone.

- Tu souris aussi Trowa.

- Je viens chez toi ou tu viens chez moi ?

- Viens chez moi : ça doit puer le fauve en chaleur dans ton appart.

- Un de ces quatre, je vais te frapper 'Ro.

- Quatre ? Ce mot me rappelle quelqu'un...

- Te fous pas de moi.

- Je t'attends dans 15 minutes à mon appart. Le temps que tu prennes une douche. Ensuite nous parlerons de nos proies respectives et de la stratégie à adopter.

- A vos ordres Colonel Yuy.

- Rompez soldat.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Attendez j'ai un appel je vais dehors.

- Ok. Te perds pas.

- Et prends tout ton temps... Aïe Hilde. Cette femme est une mégère.

- Allô Quatre ?

- Duo. Désolé de te déranger, je sais que tu dois beaucoup t'amuser. En plus si ça se trouve, t'étais en pleine conversation...

- Il n'y a aucun problème Quatchou et tu le sais. Par contre toi il y a un truc qui t'emmerde et ça m'inquiète.

- J'ai mal à la tête à force de plancher sur un problème qui me dépasse et j'ai besoin de tes lumières.

- J'arrive. Le temps de prévenir Hilde et son dragon.

- Merci.

- A de suite.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Ton café est dégueu.

- Il remplit bien sa fonction.

- ... ?

- Il me tient éveillé.

- Je veux bien te croire : on peut pas s'endormir avec un goût pareil dans la bouche.

- Amène ton café la prochaine fois.

- Déjà si tu t'achetais une cafetière, ça nous épargnerait le lyophilisé.

- J'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Je t'en offrirai une à ton anniv.

- Merci.

- ...

- ...

- C'est quand déjà ?

- Le 19 août.

- Hm.

- Hn.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Ça peut durer longtemps comme ça.

- C'est toi qui voulait parler.

- Tu meurs d'envie de me raconter ta soirée, avoues.

- C'est toi qui a appelé...

- Pff.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- T'as encore du café s'il te plaît ?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- My little angel c'est moi. Tu m'ouvres steuplait ?

- Duo !

Le blond se jeta littéralement sur son meilleur ami, manquant de le renverser.

- Oui c'est moi. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? On dirait que t'as planché tout un week end sur le même exo de physique, sans même trouver la réponse à la première question.

- J'ai si mauvaise mine que ça ?

- Évite les miroirs. Aouch ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies, alors que j'ai presque couru pour te rejoindre ? J'aurai pu me faire agresser en chemin, et toi tu me jettes un oreiller.

- Non, deux.

- Mais euuuuh. Attends tu vas voir ce que c'est un vrai lancer d'oreiller.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas frapper un ami, alors qu'il n'a plus de munitions et qu'il est désespéré.

- Ma plus grande marque d'affection sera d'abréger tes souffrances. Banzaï !!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Donc tu as couché avec lui. Où est le problème ? C'est ce que tu voulais.

- Hm.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais de plus ?

- "Espérais" ?

- Hn.

- Hm.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Je croyais, non, je crois toujours, que c'est le bon.

- Hn ?

- Hm.

- T'as vu ça comment ?

- Dans ses yeux...

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as pas lâché du regard de la soirée.

- Dans sa musique...

- C'était pas une chanson d'amour.

- Dans tous ses gestes quoi ! finit l'uniméché, un peu énervé par les remarques de son pseudo-ami.

- Il baise si bien que ça ? Non, parce que vu que c'est sa première fois, ça voudrait dire qu'il a un énorme potentiel. répondit le pluriméché, sans se départir de son sérieux habituel.

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça Heero ! Tu... Tu ne le connais même pas !

- Tu le connais peut-être toi ?

- ... ?

- ...

- Non, c'est vrai, reconnut-il à contre coeur. Mais j'ai la sensation... Je sais pas... que c'est lui Heero. Et personne d'autre. D'habitude je ne veux que du sexe, pas de relation. Là c'est l'inverse.

- Hn.

- Tu comprends ?

- Ce que je comprends c'est que tu aurais pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Quatre Raberba Winner, héritier d'une grande famille et super riche.

- gros soupir

- Hn.

- J'ai la méga poisse.

- Ouais.

- ...

- Toi aussi, si tu arrêtais d'être aussi impulsif et de marcher à l'envie : tu es toujours neutre et amorphe pour tout, mais dès que tu as envie de quelque chose, paf, tu ne dévies pas d'un poil, quelques soient les obstacles.

- Je vous dois combien pour cette analyse très poussée Docteur ?

- Ce coup ci, tu es vraiment dans la merde. Tu vas devoir pagayer super dur pour l'atteindre ton blondinet.

- Je te remercie pour tout le réconfort que m'apporte tes paroles.

- Hn.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Le problème, c'est _**qu'est-ce **_que tu vas faire, et _**comment**_ tu vas le faire.

- Pour le conquérir ?

- Le rassurer. Tu l'as déjà conquis : il ne t'aurait pas dit oui sinon cette nuit.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est encore plus difficile pour lui que pour moi. Il n'a eu qu'un petit-ami.

- Tu crois qu'il a peur de s'engager ?

- Il a peur de souffrir. Ça je l'ai bien ressenti.

- Il a surtout peur de sa famille et de la pub si tu veux mon avis.

- Aussi. Il me fait penser à ma soeur Catherine, qui cédait toujours à mes parents car elle ne voulait pas les décevoir, ou les déranger par sa présence.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie dans un cirque.

- Pour être enfin indépendante et ne plus avoir à suivre leurs décisions, sous prétexte qu'elle devait respecter la main qui la nourrissait et la logeait.

- ...

- ...

- Si tu veux mon opinion...

- Hm ?

- ... c'est pas gagné gagné.

- Hm.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Bon maintenant qu'on s'est bien défoulé, on peut s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses.

- J'ai couché avec lui.

- Quoi ?

- Et j'ai aimé ça. Tout. Pas seulement le sexe. L'entendre me dire des mots doux, me prendre dans ses bras pour me rassurer,... tout.

- Mais c'est fantastique my kitten ! Enfin ! Il faut fêter ça.

- Pas tant que ça en fait.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas si fantastique que ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Wuwu ?

- Wufei. On a décidé de rentrer plu tôt avec Hilde car elle était fatiguée.

- Elle t'a fait le coup de la migraine ?

- Je vais t'étriper et te pendre sur la place publique par les pieds. Je suis certain qu'on me décernera une médaille pour ça.

- Hé !

- J'ai couché avec Trowa.

- Et ce n'était pas bien.

- Si. Mieux que dans mes rêves.

- Je ne veux pas de détails sur ta vie sexuelle Winner.

- T'inquiètes, tu n'en auras pas. Le problème tu vois, c'est que maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu ne lui as pas fait signer un contrat de confidentialité avant et t'as peur qu'il raconte tout à la presse ?

- Wufei, tu n'es qu'un chinois sans coeur.

- Mon problème n'est pas qu'il vende l'histoire à la presse. Je lui fais confiance.

- Attends : tu t'es entendu Quatchou ? Tu lui fait confiance pour un truc aussi personnel alors que tu le connais à peine ? D'habitude, tu es beaucoup plus méfiant.

- Raaaaaah je sais et c'est bien ça le problème. Je ne me livre pas comme ça normalement. Pas au premier inconnu qui croise ma route.

- Tu es en manque Winner et t'as saisi la première opportunité. C'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sexe. Enfin, pas pour Quatre, sinon il ne se prendrait pas le chou.

- C'est vrai. Je voudrais le revoir.

- Tu veux une relation ? Mais tu vas faire comment ? Il habite à Grenoble ! Laisse tomber la longue distance.

- Il vient sur Toulouse l'année prochaine Maxwell. C'est pour ça que notre petit arabe commence à se faire des films dans sa petite tête.

- Comment tu... ?

- J'ai écouté votre conversation. Ben quoi ne me regardez pas comme ça : ils étaient juste à côté de moi et j'avais rien d'autre à foutre en attendant Hilde.

- Bon ben la seule question qui se pose c'est qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ?

- Oui... Mais même en supposant que lui veuille, moi, est-ce que je veux vraiment sortir avec lui. Je veux dire, lui il est super bien foutu, il a l'air super intelligent... Qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à foutre de moi ?

Duo et Wufei se regardèrent. Quatre avait vraiment un énorme problème de confiance en lui dès qu'il s'agissait de lui et de sa vie amoureuse. C'est pour ça qu'elle était quasi-inexistante. Il pensait que personne ne pouvait s'intéresser à lui pour autre chose que son argent. Peut-être à cause du fait que son père lui-même ne semblait l'apprécier que parce que qu'il était son héritier, et non parce qu'il était simplement son fils.

- Winner, même si je suis hétéro, je peux te dresser une liste des raisons pour lesquelles un mec pourrait s'intéresser à toi, autre que ton fric et tout ce qui s'y rattache. Maintenant, si vous pouviez arrêter cette discussion sans fondement valable, j'aimerai dormir.

- Il a pas tort kitten, même si ça m'écorche la bouche. C'est à lui de décider si tu es assez bien pour lui, et non l'inverse. Mais lui, est-il assez bien pour toi ? Il faudrait pas que tu sortes avec lui parce qu'il a eu le cran de t'approcher.

- Il m'attire Duo. Vraiment. Et pas que physiquement. C'est plus fort qu'avec mon précédent petit-ami.

- Si ton empathie a parlé, alors je m'incline. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller le voir demain et t'assurer que c'est réciproque. Et puis vous ne vous promettez pas l'amour éternel quand même ! Vous pouvez faire un essai.

- Oui je... je vais essayer.

- Sûr ?

Quatre sourit : Duo savait si bien percer ses doutes et lui donner du courage.

- Oui. Je vais attendre un peu...

- Quatre, bon sang !

- Laisse-moi finir. Je vais attendre un peu, et si il n'est toujours pas venu de lui-même après les matchs de basket, j'irai le voir moi.

- Bien Quatchou !

Duo donna une accolade franche et réconfortante à son meilleur ami.

- Merci. Mais je préfèrerais qu'il vienne de lui-même.

- Ça t'éviterait le stress de faire le premier pas. Je comprends. Mais t'inquiète, je suis sûr et certain que ça va bien se passer. Je le sens bien ce type. Vous êtes bien assortis je trouve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...

- T'étais pas sensé dormir le chinois de service ?

- T'étais pas sensé te taire shazi d'amerloc ?

- Surtout pas ! Je veux tout savoir de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et... Heero c'est ça ?

- Le porc-épic ? Couci-couca.

- Développe ton propos.

- Il m'a défié tout au long de notre conversation, mais je ne sais pas si c'était pour me draguer ou pour se foutre de ma gueule. Ça m'énerve !!

- Et à la fin de la conversation tu étais dans quel état ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu voulais le frapper ou l'embrasser ?

- Eh bien au début...

- Je te parle de la fin moi Duo : juste au moment où il a commencé à partir.

- ...

- Duo... Tu sais que tu me le diras, d'une façon ou d'une autre..., susurra le blond avec un regard sadique.

- Je... Si il n'y avait eu personne je l'aurai violé voilà.

- Alors il te draguait. S'il s'était vraiment foutu de ta gueule tu ne l'aurais pas loupé.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi peu sûr de toi quand il s'agit de ta vie sentimentale, mais que tu l'es autant pour celle des autres ?

- Tu n'es pas en train de rêver de dragon et de Saiyuki, Feifei ?

- Si on était dans mon rêve je t'aurais collé une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Mais on est dans la réalité Sanzo-sama.

- Et du coup tu comptes faire quoi de ton Heero ?

- Ce n'est pas mon Heero.

- Pas pour l'instant...

- Quatre, mon ange, parfois tu m'agaces.

- C'est parce que j'ai raison. Je sens qu'il t'intéresse, alors pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance comme d'habitude.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour un pigeon qu'il peut farcir quand il veut.

- Alors reprends les rênes du jeu et séduis-le en premier.

Duo marqua une pause. Mais oui il était bête ou quoi ? Pourquoi il commençait à se poser autant de question : il lui suffisait de rester lui-même et de suivre son instinct.

- Tu as raison kitten. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. T'en as pas marre ?

- Non, répondit-il dans un sourire victorieux. Pff tu trouves pas qu'on se prend vraiment trop la tête depuis qu'on est arrivé ? L'air du nord ne nous réussit pas. Je peux pas dire que c'est le temps parce qu'il fait super bon.

- C'est grâce à nous : on leur a ramené le soleil du sud hé hé... Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord : depuis qu'on est ici, on ne fait que de la merde.

- Vous faites toujours de la merde.

- On te proute Wufei, entendit-il dans un parfait ensemble.

- Mais j'avoue que là vous battez des records. C'est sans doute parce qu'on est dans une cuvette.

- Une cuvette ?

- Ben oui, Grenoble est entouré de montagnes et est donc dans une cuvette.

Wufei étouffa un pouffement. Les deux comparses en restèrent interdits pendant un petit moment.

- Attend Feifei, t'es en train de faire de l'humour.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Si si là c'était une blague hein ?

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

Le chinois se cacha plus ou moins sous son drap, pensant que cela suffirait à dévier la conversation. C'était sans compter la détermination du natté qui était trop heureux, pour ne pas dire hilare, de découvrir le don si particulier de Wufei pour la plaisanterie...

- Une blague il a essayé de faire une blague ! Et une vraie en plus ! Mwahahah ! Allez arrête de te cacher et assume : ça arrive à tout le monde de faire une blague pourrie. Je veux juste que tu l'avoues.

- Ce n'était pas de l'humour : à force de t'entendre à longueur de journée je commence à parler comme toi c'est tout !

- Attends que je raconte ça à Hilde au petit-déj de demain. Une cuvette mwahahah ! Trop drôle !

- Je vais te tuer.

- Bon ben bonne nuit tout le monde, j'éteins la lumière.

- Tu ne le sauveras pas comme ça Winner.

- Une cuvette... Non mais tu l'as potassé combien de temps celle-là ?

- "Manger, boire et baiser, c'est la deviii-se, c'est la deviii-se,

manger, boire et baiser, c'est la devise de la GW".

- " Chut il faut rentrer calmement sinon l'hôtel va nous virer des chambres demain matin et après on va devoir dormir à la belle étoile. "

- " Allez on rentre tous en silence. Bonne nuit."

- " Bonne nuit. "

- Je crois que la fête est finie.

- Tu as raison Duo, il est plus de trois heures et demi du matin.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir sinon tu vas encore te casser un truc demain.

- Pff ce n'était même pas de ma faute d'abord.

Quatre lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Tu auras l'occasion de te venger demain. Bonne nuit.

- Ouais c'est vrai. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.**_

_**ps pour Lewella (mais tout le monde peut le lire) : Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture. Je suis en train de galérer comme une malade, et je ne suis même pas encore arrivée au 1er lemon. (vive les pannes d'inspiration) Donc tu vas sans doute devoir encore attendre un peu, sauf si on nous calle encore des conférences pas intéressantes dans l'emploi du temps XD**_


	5. Chapter 5, 2e jour des GWiades

**_Disclamers : je vous dirai bien que je les ai achetés, mais vous ne me croiriez pas._**

**_Genre : le mien, c'est-à-dire que ça varie selon mon humeur au moment de l'écriture, mais, globalement, on va dire "vie étudiante" (si, si, c'est un genre !)_**

**_Couples : chronologiquement : Hildex5, 3x4, 1x2 peut-être (ces deux-là ont du mal à se bouger)_**

**_Rating : je crois que mis appart quelques insultes, ça reste assez potable._**

* * *

**_Et bonjour à toutes ! _**

**_Voici le chapitre 5 de mon histoire, où on arrive (enfin ) à la deuxième journée des GWiades._**

**_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews si gentilles, et à ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire jusque là ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Les GWiades 5**

**(enfin le 2ème jour des GWiades !)**

- " Alleeeeeeez,

Toulouse. "

- " Alleeeeeeez,

Toulouse. "

- Pff, mais ils ne s'arrêtent jamais.

- Ha ha ben non Wufei. C'est tout le temps comme ça à la GW. Enfin, j'avoue que là, ils sont particulièrement passionnés.

- Ce n'est pas possible qu'il leur reste encore autant de voix après tout ce qu'ils ont crié hier.

- Ben si.

- Sérieux, ils vous donnent quoi à la GW Winner?

- Ha ha je n'en sais rien. Moi je n'ai rien eu .

- Toulouse ! ( 3 tapes dans les mains ) Toulouse ! ( 3 tapes dans les mains ) Toulouse ! ( 3 tapes dans les mains )…

- Toi peut-être mais Maxwell oui.

- " Allez les Toulousains il faut se bouger !! On encourage les sportifs !! "

- Et elle aussi. Quand on la voit entre les cours, avec ses macarons, on ne croirait pas qu'elle serait du genre à prendre le mégaphone pour motiver les troupes.

- Toulouse ! ( 3 tapes dans les mains ) Toulouse ! ( 3 tapes dans les mains ) Toulouse ! ( 3 tapes dans les mains )…

- Pff ce natté est vraiment fatiguant.

- Toulouse ! ( 3 tapes dans les mains ) Toulouse ! ( 3 tapes dans les mains ) Toulouse ! ( 3 tapes dans les mains )…

- Ah non ! Pas toi aussi Hilde !

- Allez Wufei joins-toi à nous.

- Toi aussi Winner ? C'est une épidémie ?

- Il faut croire. Mais je suis content d'être touché. Tu ne te sens pas des envies de chanter ?

- Non. En plus aucun match n'a commencé.

- Ben justement il faut s'échauffer avant la grande bataille Feifei ! Aussi bien les participants que les supporters ! T'as qu'à penser que c'est pour gagner le prix de l'ambiance : ça réveillera ton esprit de compétition. Toulouse ! ( 3 tapes dans les mains ) Tou... Ben pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Quaquat ?

- Il est là Duo.

- Qui ? Oh…

Hilde oublia toutes ses précédentes occupations pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle attraction. Elle adorait les commérages et se mêler de la vie de ses amis...

- Je dirais même _**ils**_ sont là. Bon quand allez-vous les voir ? Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas arrêté de parler d'eux tout le petit-déj.

- Ça serait bien qu'au moins le métissé devienne ami avec nous : il a le don de calmer Duo, et ce, dès qu'il rentre dans la pièce. Un vrai bonheur.

- T'es méchant.

- Oui mais tu aimes quand je suis méchant Hilde, répondit-il en enlaçant sa brunette malicieuse et en s'apprêtant à l'embrasser.

- Ah et qu'est-ce que tu lui fais quand tu es méchant, hein Feifei ?

Le chinois stoppa net, une veine commençant à dangereusement pulser sur sa tempe.

- Maxwell, je vais te tuer.

- Ah non, toi tu restes avec moi. Vas-y Duo, je le retiens.

- Je suis sûr que tu as les arguments pour ma chérie. Bon ben moi je vais m'échauffer avec les autres pour le premier match. Contre Grenoble.

Il avait ajouté cette dernière remarque en fixant intensément Heero. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs du le sentir, car il s'était retourné et avait soutenu quelques instants son regard. Le défi avait été lancé et relevé.

Mais un autre chassé-croisé avait commencé depuis un petit moment. Quatre et Trowa. Duo pensait qu'il valait mieux laisser le blondinet régler ça tout seul. Il lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait se débrouiller et qu'il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper, comme un doux rêve. Mais le natté était curieux de nature et il aurait bien aimé discuter un peu plus avec ce type, pour se forger une opinion par lui-même. Bien qu'il ait une confiance absolue en l'empathie de Quatre, c'était pas la question. C'était juste qu'il aimait bien exprimer ses pensées par des mots, c'était plus facile pour se comprendre.

Contrairement à ces deux là qui communiquaient très bien avec leurs petits signes de tête et leurs yeux ouaaah ! Il aurait presque pu traduire :

_- Bonjour._

_- Bonjour._

_- J'ai beaucoup apprécié la nuit dernière._

_- Moi aussi._

_- Hm. _(il y avait eu un moment de gêne et d'hésitation. Mais qui allait reprendre ? Suspense, suspense...)

_- Il faudrait qu'on… qu'on ait une conversation après, à… à propos de tout ça _(c'est bien Quatre, courage !)

_- Oui, je le crois aussi._

_- Merci Trowa._

_- On se voit après le match._

_- Oui, bonne chance._

_- Merci._

Bon, d'accord, il se faisait sans doute de vieux films, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'ils s'étaient dits tout ça. Ou du moins qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se voir après.

Non, il n'irait pas voir un psy. Pff, vous n'y comprenez rien. Puisque c'est comme ça il va retourner s'entraîner, na ! Et il va mettre la pâtée à l'autre hérisson.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hilde était partie jouer sur le terrain d'à-côté. Wufei était donc logiquement allé la surveiller, euh encourager. Je me suis alors retrouvé seul pour supporter Duo.

Bon d'accord, ça m'arrangeait aussi parce que je pouvais observer Trowa. Mais je vous assure que mon objectif principal était de motiver l'équipe toulousaine ! La preuve : je peux vous commenter le match. Ou plutôt le duel. Car ça ressemble vraiment plus à un combat entre Duo et Heero : ils ont tendance à jouer perso et ils mettent tout en œuvre pour que le ballon reste le moins de temps possible dans les mains de l'autre (et que je t'empêche d'attraper la passe, et que je te pique le ballon au dribble,...).

Du coup, ça les oblige à réaliser quelques très belles feintes et acrobaties aériennes. On dirait presque des Harlem Globe Trotters **(1) **! Enfin, j'exagère un peu leur niveau.

Il y a quand même une question qui me turlupine... Vu qu'ils sont toujours l'un sur l'autre, comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait jamais eu aucun contact ?

Je vous jure : rien, pas même une réflexion de l'arbitre. Pourtant le Nancéen les surveille de près, étant donné qu'il a bien senti la tension entre les deux basketteurs. Il craint sans doute que l'un craque et se débarrasse du parasite qui le colle par K.O. Pourtant, on dirait qu'ils ne font que se frôler. Vous voyez où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, ces GWiades sont riches en rencontres...

Euh changeons de sujet. Donc, malgré tout, on a pris l'avantage : Duo est très doué à ce sport, et il marque de nombreux points, même si le Grenoblois ne lui laisse pas trop le temps de souffler. Ça reste quand même serré. Et puis le reste de l'équipe est là. On a même un sportif de haut niveau en basket. Ça aide, c'est sûr : il vient chercher les ballons quand Heero bloque trop Dodo, il défend efficacement et il met super bien les paniers à trois points, quand on le laisse faire (je parle pas des normaux, parce qu'il fait 1m93 et qu'il les passe comme une lettre à la poste).

Du côté des jaunes, Heero est surtout appuyé par Trowa. Qui marque aussi de superbes paniers. C'est grâce à sa belle détente, toute en muscles et en finesse...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Alors... il y a combien... à combien ? (reprend son souffle)

- Hein que ?

- Hilde te demande quel est le score.

- Ah euh... 12 à 9, pour nous.

- Désolée de te contredire, mais il y a 14 à 13 là.

- Merci Une.

- Alleeez Duo !!

Comment Hilde pouvait crier si fort, alors que quelques minutes auparavant elle avait à peine assez d'oxygène pour rester consciente ?

- Je n'ai plus d'oreille gauche.

- Tu t'y habitueras Winner.

- Allez, Toulouse allez allez... (chante en groupe)

- Hilde tu devrais profiter de la mi-temps pour récupérer.

- Mais je ne suis pas... fatiguée. (cherche son souffle, qui est parti en balade, ailleurs, loin)

- Elle est increvable.

- C'est une irrécupérable pile sans cervelle.

- Hé !

- Tes coéquipières te font signe.

- Elles ont du... trouver une stratégie. Oh et de l'eau : super !

- Elle a déjà filé ? Toi qui a suivi le match, elles s'en sortent ?

- 9 à 6 pour elles. Je crois que les Nancéennes commencent à se fatiguer. Mais je pense qu'on doit quand même rester sur nos gardes.

- Super !

Pourquoi il me regarde avec ce petit sourire en coin ?

- Dis-moi, comment tu as pu autant te planter pour le score ? Normalement, les chiffres c'est ton truc.

Mais merde je suis si transparent que ça ? Moi qui m'étais toujours targué de pouvoir manipuler les gens en cachant mes véritables sentiments et pensées.

- Bon, j'ai eu un moment d'absence.

- Il aurait pas une tête de brun-roux haute d'environ 1m80, ton "moment d'absence" ?

Gros soupir.

- J'ai essayé de ne pas le mater, je te le jure. Mais j'ai craqué. Il m'attire comme un aimant.

- Je vois ça : tu souris et tu as l'air très heureux.

- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Merde.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, l'air de rien. Wufei fait de même.

- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un t'ait calculé. Ça reste quand même discret. Il faut te connaître pour s'en apercevoir.

- Tu en es sûr.

- Oui. Bon je te laisse, je vais voir Hilde. Et puis ils viennent de siffler la mi-temps chez les garçons.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- Alors mon Dodo, ça va ? Tiens, prends de l'eau.

- Mer... ci... J'suis crevé.

- A ce point ?

Il me croira peut-être si je tombe dans un coma profond. Quoique... Je sens mes yeux étinceler et je ne peux pas empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer.

- En fait, pas vraiment. C'est vrai, que, physiquement, je commence à être fatigué, mais, mentalement, c'est la super forme !

- Je ne t'ai jamais autant vu t'éclater au basket - et pourtant, je sais que tu adores ça. Il te plait vraiment ce Heero, hein ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre le fait qu'il soit bien foutu et ce match...

- Je ne parle pas de son corps, je parle de son caractère : il te tient tête sans t'humilier, il... En fait, il...

- ... ?

- C'est ton égal ! Mais oui c'est ça ! J'aurai du réagir plus tôt ! Bon il faut dire que Trowa m'a vraiment flashé dans l'œil. Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? Enfin, l'important c'est que j'ai tout percuté maintenant !

Vous avez suivi vous ? Moi je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il s'excite comme ça.

- Tu te rends compte Duo, ton _**égal**_ ! Enfin, tu es d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon réfléchissons quelques instants (la lumière m'apparaîtra peut-être à moi aussi) : oui, il n'y avait pas de relation dominé/dominant dans notre duel, et ça n'en rendait le jeu que plus intéressant. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Blondie se met dans des états pareils. On dirait qu'il a eu la révélation de l'année. J'espère qu'il ne va pas monter une secte.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais c'est ça.

Il me saisit par les deux épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec le sourire de la victoire.

- Duo, tu m'as toujours dit que si tes relations ne duraient pas, c'étaient parce que, ou l'autre se prenait trop pour le chef - et là tu lui collais un pain pour lui rappeler que tu n'étais pas son chienchien -, ou il te laissait prendre toutes les décisions - et là tu le quittais car tu t'ennuyais.

- C'est vrai : j'ai une nature à plutôt me laisser dominer, mais faut pas se foutre de ma gueule non plus.

- Mais là, avec quelqu'un que _**tu**_ considères et _**qui te**_ considère comme son égal, ça pourrait marcher.

Hein quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut insinuer là ?

- Attends, tu veux que je sorte avec lui ?!

- Passes du temps avec lui, et je suis sûr et certain que tu finiras par sortir avec. En plus, c'est un ami de Trowa, donc c'est forcément quelqu'un de bien.

- Hola hola... Calmos my fair little kitten. On n'en sait rien là. L'autre brun t'a complètement grillé les neurones.

- J'ai du voir trop d'étoiles le premier soir.

Hé bien ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça : il a l'air super heureux. Oui mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne le connaît pas l'autre Trowa. Petit Dieu de moi **(2)**, fait en sorte que ça ne soit pas un connard qui brisera le cœur de mon petit Quatquat…

- Penses-y Duo…

- Ouais on verra. Bon je vais aller rejoindre l'équipe maintenant. Merci pour l'eau my angel !

- Bonne chance, et continues comme ça !

Je lui adresse un dernier sourire et je m'en vais. Bon alors ils ont prévu une stratégie contre l'autre bande de nioufs ou on continue comme ça ? Non parce que l'autre est un peu collant et je commence à me fatiguer. Donc s'ils pouvaient réussir à prendre un peu plus de ballons… Quoique, si ils font ça il va faire quoi le Heero ? Je veux dire, il va rester près de moi pour m'empêcher d'intervenir ou il va coller les autres ? Au final, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Et qu'est-ce que je veux ?

* * *

**(1) **: Les Harlem Globe Trotters sont une équipe américaine réputée pour leurs acrobaties et leurs feintes artistiques (si, si, à ce niveau, c'est de l'art !) lors des matchs. C'est pourquoi ils font beaucoup de shows et de galas. Si vous avez l'occasion de les voir, un conseil (et pourtant je ne suis pas une fan de basket), courrez-y !

**(2)** : Copyrighter sur Hanako32 ! J'adore !!

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez bien rigolé. Ah, j'adore faire galérer les gens, et mes persos n'échappent pas à la règle. Les pauvres. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**_

_**Sinon, je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir mes engagements pour le chapitre 7. En effet, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour amener les lemons, et du coup, il n'y aura pas 2 lemons dans le chapitre, mais seulement un seul. Mais, avant que vous ne me frappiez, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est qu'un report, et que le deuxième viendra dans le chapitre 8 (si je survis à cette épreuve ! ).**_

_**Biz à toutes et à bientôt (dans 2 semaines quoi)**_


	6. Chapter 6 : ah, un repas bien calme

****

**_Disclamers : ça y est ils m'appartiennent ! (non, c'est pas vrai. Vous y avez cru, hein ? )_**

**_Genre : son genre_**

**_Couples : chronologiquement : Hildex5, 3x4, 1x2 peut-être (bah j'essaie mais Duo est dans sa période de questions existentielles et ses neurones se connectent trop)_**

**_Rating : c'est encore assez potable. La chute est prévue pour le chapitre suivant._**

* * *

**_Bonjour à toutes ! _**

**_Vous avez devant vous le chapitre 6 de mon histoire ! C'est pas beau hein ? _**

_Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture._

**Les GWiades 6**

**(Un repas bien calme pour Wufei...)**

Ce n'était pas normal.

Non.

Beaucoup trop calme.

Bon, ok pour Winner : il avait parlé avec Barton après le match, et depuis il affichait ce sourire béat. Il était content pour lui.

Mais si rooooh là là... Bon il va le redire avec le sourire et avec plus de conviction : "il était très content de constater que Quatre avait - apparemment, seul l'avenir pourra nous le confirmer - quelqu'un de très bien."

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de ses préoccupations.

Le problème, c'était Duo.

Pourquoi Duo ?

Pourquoi ?!

Non mais vous aviez vu la tronche qu'il tirait ? Il était en train de réfléchir ! Ou plutôt, de se prendre la tête. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon pour Wufei, car l'après coup serait énorme. Ben oui, le chinois commençait à le connaître et il savait que ça allait lui retomber dessus, car il allait avoir besoin de s'aérer l'esprit après ces intenses réflexions. C'te misère...

Aussi, Wufei n'appréciait-il pas le calme de ce repas. Il guettait le moment où le demi américain allait péter son câble.

Il avait bien essayé d'en profiter un peu pour passer du temps avec Hilde, mais elle était bien assez occupée à reprendre des forces pour les matchs de cet aprem. Et en bon coach qu'il était, il l'aidait à être au meilleur de sa forme physique pour les gagner...

Sans arrières pensées.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

C'était vraiment bizarre.

Franchement, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette deuxième mi-temps.

Non, parce que si il veut juste tirer un coup avec moi, il était pas obligé d'être... d'être... ben... euh... comme ça quoi.

Raaaaaaaaaaah je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer ! C'est à s'en arracher les cheveux ! J'ai bien essayer de faire marcher mes neurones en route depuis la fin du match : un GWiens normal met toute sa matière grise en repos prolongé dès la fin du dernier partiel, en espérant ainsi pouvoir éviter la surchauffe et lui laisser suffisamment de temps pour refroidir avant la rentrée prochaine. Pour le coup, la machine a du mal à se remettre en route.

Vous ne comprenez pas mon problème ?

Pourquoi je ne me contente pas de me faire fumer par ce beau gosse et de laisser mon pauvre cerveau se reposer, après cette année de bons et loyaux service ?

Ben quand je baise j'aime savoir un peu avec qui et ce qu'il attend de moi.

Je sais qu'il s'appelle Heero, qu'il est en 2A et qu'il est grenoblois. J'ai même saisi certains de ses traits de caractère. Autant dire que j'ai déjà dépassé le seuil du minimum requis pour le premier critère. Certains sont passés pour moins que ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à cerner ce qu'il veut et ça m'énerve !

En fait on avait décidé avec l'équipe que notre basketteur et moi allions un peu relâcher le rythme, parce qu'on se crevait trop, et qu'on allait plus axer notre jeu sur les passes. Le risque, c'était que nos adversaires essaient d'en profiter pour reprendre l'avantage, mais on commençait à les voir se fatiguer eux-aussi. J'avoue que j'avais quand même un doute sur le ralentissement de la cadence de tirs de Heero et Trowa, car ils avaient l'air vachement motivés pour nous foutre une raclée. Ça tombait bien, nous aussi. Surtout avec tous nos supporters qui hurlaient tous les encouragements possibles et inimaginables.

Donc on reprend le match. Heero commence à se positionner près de moi, pendant que Trowa part à l'entre-deux **(1)**.

Je pouvais sentir son odeur légèrement épicée. J'aime bien son odeur.

Et puis le match a repris et ça a été vraiment bizarre. Parce que le Heero là, il n'a pas continué à jouer avec Trowa pour marquer des points et rattraper leur retard. Que nenni ! Il est toujours resté à moins de 2 mètres de moi.

Alors, au début, j'ai pensé que c'était pour me démarquer, au cas où je reprendrais soudainement les rennes de la partie (genre c'était la feinte du siècle). Après, je me suis dit qu'il récupérait, car il s'était vraiment démené et que ça se voyait que ce n'était pas son sport de prédilection (trop mécanique, même si il se défendait très bien). Mais quand j'ai remarqué qu'il ne se "réveillait" que quand j'avais le ballon (ou que j'allais l'avoir) et qu'il me frôlait presque toujours, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions.

Que j'ai vite mises de côté car je devais me concentrer en priorité sur la partie : on venait de se prendre deux paniers d'affilé et j'avais raté une passe. Heero avait froncé ses sourcils, puis avait eu un petit rictus. Tout petit. Mais je l'avais aperçu. S'il croyait qu'il allait me déstabiliser aussi facilement, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. Tiens, mange ce 2 points !

Mais là, maintenant que la pression du jeu est retombée, je m'interroge vraiment sur ses motivations. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se comporte comme ça avec moi. Les gens viennent me voir directement, ou je vais les voir. Ils ne me tournent pas autour, sans me parler. Euh, est-ce qu'il me tourne autour au moins ?

En plus, je tolère son contact. C'est con hein ? Je suis peut-être d'un tempérament social, mais je n'accepte pas facilement qu'on entre dans mon périmètre vital. Je n'aime pas que les gens me collent... J'ai besoin d'espace (c'est sans doute parce que je suis claustrophobe). Même mais mes amis ont parfois du mal à me toucher, alors imaginez les autres !

Cependant, avec Heero, il n'y a pas de problème. J'irai jusqu'à dire que... J'apprécie sa présence ?! Non, c'est pas possible.

...

N'est-ce pas ?

...

Je vais pas bien.

Allez, allez, un problème à la fois. Heero. Après on verra où en sont mes neurones et mes hormones.

Alors, il veut un coup d'un soir et ciao ?

Un coup à l'occasion ? On s'échange nos numéros et on s'appelle quand on est dans la région.

Il ne veut quand même pas me séduire ?

Je ne me pose même pas la question d'une "relation". Je laisse ça à Quatre et Trowa : les coups de pots, ça n'arrive que très rarement et à peu de monde.

Il veut peut-être juste m'ajouter sur son tableau de chasse pour se vanter ? Le connard.

Ou alors il a l'habitude de jouer avec toutes ses conquêtes ? Le plaisir du chasseur...

A moins que...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ça s'est presque trop bien passé.

J'ai enfin de la chance dans ma vie sentimentale.

J'ai toujours pensé que, dans la vie, on avait tous son lot de chances et de malchances, et que donc, quand on avait épuisé l'un, il ne nous restait plus que l'autre.

Étant donné tout ce que j'ai eu comme merdes jusqu'ici, ma relation avec Trowa s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices !

Surtout que tous les moments que nous passons ensembles sont supers. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont tous follement romantiques (trop de romantisme tue le romantisme), ou sensuels,... ou autre. Ils sont tous différents. Et tous agréables.

J'aime être avec lui.

Par exemple, après le match. Je me suis approché petit à petit du groupe de Grenoblois qui s'était installé près du terrain pour le rejoindre. Trowa a fait de même, frôlant même la frontière du territoire toulousain. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas de rouge perdu chez les jaunes et à leur merci, et inversement.

Mais non, ce n'est pas la guerre entre les 3 sites : c'est juste une pseudo-gueguerre, en toute amitié, où chacun fait exprès de faire croire à l'autre qu'il veut lui mettre la pâté, alors qu'en fait il n'attend qu'une occasion de boire et coup avec lui tout en se plaignant de sa si dure année de prépa.

En réalité, c'était surtout parce que c'était plus discret.

Je l'ai trouvé très beau. C'est bête à dire (surtout que je le trouve toujours aussi beau), mais c'est vrai. Quand il s'est appuyé dos au mur, les mains appuyées sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle, j'ai vraiment eu envie de fondre sur lui et de m'emparer de ses lèvres.

Mais je n'en ai pas eu le cran.

C'est désespérant.

Quand il m'a vu, il m'a fait un léger sourire et j'en ai presque oublié le reste du monde. Tellement que je me suis moi aussi adossé près de lui et que je lui ai pris la main. Quand j'y repense, ça l'a beaucoup surpris : il a haussé un sourcil, auquel je n'ai pu répondre que par un sourire gêné. Bon sang, j'avais la gorge si serrée ! Ca l'a fait doucement rire, et j'ai pris peur d'un coup (manque de confiance en soi, quand tu nous tiens...). Jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne lui aussi la main et m'en caresse le dessus avec son pouce. Mon cœur a pu reprendre ses battements...

- Bonjour Quatre.

- Bonjour Trowa.

- Viens on va aller dehors. Le prochain match, c'est Nancy contre Toulouse.

Il s'était relevé, mais s'était bien vite stoppé.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles rester pour encourager ta ville ? Je comprendrais.

S'il commençait à prendre soin de moi et de mes envies, j'allais fondre. Totalement me dissoudre. Moi qui pensais que je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux, enfermé dans ma carapace dorée, j'ai découvert que je m'attachais très rapidement à lui. Trop peut-être. Pourvu qu'il ne me blesse pas...

- Non, c'est bon : ils n'ont pas besoin de moi et je préfère passer du temps avec toi.

Il m'a souri avec son regard et m'a lâché la main, le temps de traverser le gymnase. Une fois à l'extérieur, il m'a conduit jusqu'à un petit coin d'herbe tranquille. Il faut dire que le campus est très vert, donc nous n'avons pas eu à aller très loin. Il faisait super bon et beau – alors qu'à Toulouse nous avions un temps pourri, allez comprendre. Trowa s'est allongé dans l'herbe et je l'ai vu grimacer.

- Tu as mal ?

- A l'épaule. J'ai du faire un faux mouvement. Ça va passer.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre. Je vais te masser.

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés et j'ai clairement compris à l'étirement de ses lèvres qu'une idée pas très catholique lui avait traversé l'esprit. Alors, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : je me suis penché sur lui, je l'ai embrassé et je lui ai chuchoté, tout doucement :

- Pervers.

Après un léger rire il m'a caressé la joue :

- Désolé. Mais quand je te vois j'ai une irrésistible envie d'être près de toi, de te toucher.

J'étais encore plus heureux. Et d'humeur taquine...

- Tu auras encore plus mal si tu fais de l'exercice maintenant. Allez, retournes-toi.

Après un long baiser passionné qui m'a laissé à bout de souffle, il a enfin consenti à s'étendre. Et je me suis mis à le masser.

Grave erreur. Sentir ses muscles sous mes doigts et entendre les faibles soupirs de bien-être qu'il laissait échapper me faisaient réagir.

J'ai alors voulu me concentrer sur ma tâche, afin d'oublier que mon jean commençait à me serrer. Je lui ai enlevé son tee-shirt pour mieux accéder à la zone endolorie (j'ai parfois une logique un peu simplette).

La plus grosse bourde de ma vie ! Un Trowa torse-nu qui soupire peut vous faire prendre une taille de pantalon.

Il fallait vraiment que je me calme, et ce très rapidement : il allait penser quoi de moi, si je me jetais comme ça sur lui ? Je suis certain qu'il ne serait pas contre, mais bon, quand même...

Et là, le déclic : il me suffisait de trouver un sujet de conservation. Bingo !

Euh, lequel ?

- Parle-moi de toi Trowa.

- De moi ?

Il a tourné sa tête vers moi, incrédule. D'accord, c'était pour meubler, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était si étonnant. Ça ne serait pas mieux si on en apprenait un peu plus l'un sur l'autre ?

- J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.

- Ok. Mais je n'aime pas monologuer pendant des heures. En revanche, je veux bien discuter avec toi : je te raconte ma vie, tu me racontes la tienne.

- Ca me va.

- Bien. Je commence par quoi ?

- Voyons voir... La famille ?

- D'accord.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on a passé plus de deux heures à parler et à se découvrir. Vive les retards d'organisation et les joueurs qui trouvent le moyen de rallonger les mi-temps !

On a des origines et des familles très différentes. On peut presque même dire opposées. Les parents de Trowa se sont rencontrés dans le cirque ou travaillait sa mère. Son père est vétérinaire et elle était dompteuse (maintenant c'est son assistante). Un de ses lions était blessé... Une rencontre assez atypique. Sa sœur Catherine est professeur des écoles. Cependant, elle a toujours été attirée par le cirque et c'est pourquoi elle anime de nombreux ateliers pour les jeunes. Il paraît qu'elle lance très bien les couteux et qu'elle est imbattable aux fléchettes (Nota bene : Ne jamais la contrarier). Moi, je lui ai parlé de ma mère anglaise, une lady férue d'égyptologie, morte en me mettant au monde, et de mon père, magnat égyptien du pétrole et autres (il s'est pas mal diversifié : import-export, informatique... autant dire que je sais comment je vais occuper mes journées, dans le futur). Là où on s'est retrouvé, c'est au niveau de l'exigence de nos parents pour nos études. Même si les siens lui mettent moins la pression que le mon père.

Puis on a parlé de la prépa, de ce qu'on voulait faire plus tard. Il a déjà une idée très nette, alors que moi... De toute façon je vais devoir reprendre l'empire de mon père, donc je ne pense pas que le choix de mon école soit déterminant pour ma carrière. Trowa m'a dit de me faire plaisir et de choisir la formation qui me plaisait le plus, histoire d'être heureux pendant au moins 3 ans de plus. Je vais suivre son conseil.

On en est venu à parler de nos amis, et là aussi nous nous sommes retrouvés car nous n'avions jamais eu de véritables amis avant d'arriver à la GW. Il m'a parlé de Heero, je lui ai parlé de Duo. Et nous avons parlé de Heero et de Duo. Notre conclusion ? Ils peuvent s'aimer passionnément ou se détester. Néanmoins, Trowa penche pour la première option, car il n'a jamais vu Heero autant intrigué par quelqu'un. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu Duo autant déstabilisé par quelqu'un. La foudre va-t-elle les rapprocher ou les séparer ? J'espère la première solution, mais rien n'est gagné. Je ne connais mon Dodo que depuis un an, et même si je suis très proche de lui et que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu toute ma vie, je ne suis pas certain de la façon dont il va réagir. Je sais juste qu'il ne supporte pas certaines choses. Certaines choses qui le mettent immédiatement hors de lui et qui le rendent assez violent. Jai demandé à mon beau brun de prévenir son ami qu'il ne fallait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, prendre Duo pour un con et jouer avec lui. Sinon il pourrait bien être envoyé en enfer par l'incarnation de Shinigami...

- Je le ferai Quatre. Merci pour ce massage : tu es vraiment très doué. Mais je te trouve trop loin de moi. Dit-il, alors que je m'étais finalement assis sur son parfait postérieur pour être moins gêné dans mes mouvements. Mais bon, je suis aussi très bien allongé dans l'herbe, dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur les miennes et une de ses mains caressant mes reins.

- On sera plus à l'aise comme ça pour parler de choses plus intimes. Et puis comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne t'échapperas pas.

Mmmm, mais je n'ai aucune intention de partir d'ici. Par contre, s'il continue de murmurer ainsi, on ne va pas parler très longtemps...

Finalement on n'est pas allé plus loin : le sujet de conversation était trop sérieux.

Ben oui : on a parlé de notre couple.

Hé oui : maintenant nous sommes officiellement ensembles, même si j'ai du mal à m'afficher : il m'a assuré qu'il me laisserait « autant de temps que mon sex-appeal le lui permettrait » pour me préparer à montrer à mon père, à la presse people et à la terre entière que j'étais gay et casé. Nous avons tout bien mis au clair : exclusivité, numéros de téléphone et adresse de messagerie (ça a l'air con comme ça, mais c'est le genre de truc qu'on a tendance à oublier, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve bloqué devant le clavier), ce qu'il fallait éviter de dire ou faire... et nos vacances ensembles.

On a décidé que ce serait bien de passer du temps l'un avec l'autre, pour voir si on était compatibles ailleurs que dans un lit et si on se supporterait quotidiennement. Donc, j'irai rendre visite à mon père au mois de juillet, pendant que Trowa travaillera sur Grenoble, et nous nous rejoindrons sur Toulouse au mois d'août.

Et si ça marche... Alors nous serons près l'un de l'autre pendant au moins trois ans, le temps que Trowa finisse son école d'ingénieur. Je me débrouillerai pour trouver aussi une école qui me convienne dans la ville rose pour rester avec lui.

Je suis convaincu que ça va marcher entre nous. Je le sens. Ca me fait peur, et en même temps ça me rend fou de joie.

Je suis vraiment heureux et excité.

C'est décidé : ce soir je montrerai à tout le monde que je sors avec Trowa. Et je montrerai à _**mon **_homme qu'il est dur de résister à mon « sex-appeal »... J'ai déjà plein d'idées sur la façon de le faire craquer hé hé.

Je me demande où il y a un distributeur de préservatifs...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Bon il faut faire quelque chose maintenant parce que ça devient lourd. Il faut les ramener tous les deux à la réalité.

- Et sinon cet aprem il reste encore combien de matchs de basket ?

- ... (" Ou alors on pourrait aussi s'imaginer ça, mais alors là il serait vraiment dérangé parce que là...")

- Winner, toi tu devrais savoir ?

- Mmmm. ("J'adore quand il m'embrasse dans le coup. Je ne pensais pas que c'était une zone si érogène chez moi.")

- Bordel mais vous allez atterrir oui ?! Ça devient flippant à la fin !

Ce n'est pas la peine de me fixer comme ça : oui, j'ai tapé la table avec mon poing, juste entre leurs deux plateaux. Et alors ? Au moins ils ont réagi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils sont autant choqués.

- Mais t'es pas bien Feifei ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Hilde t'a mis à la diète ?

- J'ai rien fait moi.

- Oh mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas toi le problème ma chérie.

- Comment ça, "ma chérie" ? Je te serai gré de ne pas utiliser ces mots quand tu parles à ma petite amie.

- Allons Wufei, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a absolument aucune ambiguïté entre Hilde et Duo, objecta Quatre, entre deux éclats de rires.

- C'est pour le principe.

- Ne sois pas jaloux mon cœur : tu sais que je t'aime aussi, minauda Duo.

- Je vais te scier le genou à la petite cuillère.

- Ça change des fois où tu veux me crever les yeux avec des baguettes.

- Ou quand il veut te lapider à coup d'assiettes. Par Allah, heureusement qu'elles étaient en plastique.

- Je ne les aurais pas lancées sinon : je ne suis pas un shazi fini, moi.

- Ça me rappelle la fois où il avait cuisiné un poulet tandoori. Je vous ai pas raconté ? Il...

Ah, c'est quand même mieux comme ça.

Au moins, ça ressemble à un vrai repas.

Bien qu'il manque quelque chose. Ou plutôt "quelqu'un". Au pluriel.

J'attends impatiemment de voir comment va se dérouler cette soirée : Winner nous a dit qu'il "s'afficherait plus" avec Trowa (alléluia, on progresse), et Duo va mettre les choses au point avec ce Heero, parce que là il commence à me les briser sérieusement (si il n'y va pas de lui même, je vais lui coller un bon coup de pied au cul pour l'aider à avancer).

C'est pas tout, mais ils n'ont plus qu'un jour et demi pour tisser des liens.

Pff faut que je fasse tout ici.

Et puis comme ça Hilde culpabilisera moins si on s'éclipse, puisqu'on ne les laissera pas tous seuls. De toute façon ils seront bien trop occupés pour remarquer notre _**longue**_ absence, hé hé.

Vivement ce soir.

* * *

**(1) **: Merci à Sylvain pour les détails techniques : j'avais un gros trou de mémoire :) Alors, mon histoire te fait toujours autant rire ?

_

* * *

_

* * *

**_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews si gentilles, et à ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire jusque là ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira._**

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis. Allez, ça ne prend que quelques minutes... Soyez gentilles !**_

_**Bon, sinon, on en vient maintenant à la partie qui fache... Euh, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Vous êtes de bonne humeur ? Bon alors je ne sais pas si je pourrai respecter encore mon rythme de publication (toutes les 2 semaines) : j'ai beaucoup de cours, de rapports à rendre...**_

_**J'ai écrit le chapitre 7, avec le lemon (ça mérite votre indulgence, non), mais je n'ai encore aucune idée pour le 8, et donc je ne l'ai pas commencé. Gomen ! Mais, je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas prendre de retard. Vous m'en voulez pas trop hein ?**_

_**Biz et à plus ! **_

**_Bon, sans plus tarder, je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture ! _**


	7. Chapter 7

******_Disclamers : un groupe de gars et de filles, assez particuliers_**

**_Genre : UA ? Je n'y connais toujours rien, c'est désespérant._**

**_Couples : chronologiquement : Hildex5, 3x4, 1x2 peut-être (ça arrive, ça arrive !!!!)_**

**_Rating : Attention rien ne va plus ! On attaque le1er lemon. (oui, "Enfin !", je sais. Mais je débute moi, un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plaît... "chibi eyes")_**

* * *

**_Bonjour à toutes ! _**

**_Je suis de retour ! Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! Déjà, j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte. Bon ben voilà le lemon tant attendu par certaines de mes très chères lectrices perverses (ne vous inquiétez pas, Lewella e tl'Ange Rouge, je ne citerai pas de non XD). __Mais que les moins perverses ne s'inquiètent pas, il y a aussi des dialogues instructifs : ils ne se sautent quand même pas dessus dès le début du chapitre pour copuler. Quoique..._**

_**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !!! Ca me motive vraiment pour continuer (parce qu'avec tous mes cours...). Comme d'habitude, ce chapitre est dédicacé à Coquillette (que j'adore !!! ^^), mais là je rajoute aussi une petite mention pour :**_

_**Kaloon qui croûle sous les devoirs,**_

_**Séve qui bosse toute la journée avec 2 connes,**_

_**et pour l'Ange Rouge qui vient enfin de commencer à lire ma fic (amie indigne... ^^).**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes !!!**_

**

* * *

**

**Les GWiades 7**

_ Wouaaah, t'es super sex comme ça Quatre !

_ Merci mon Duo. J'espère que Trowa pensera la même chose que toi.

_ Mais dis-moi, mon ange, notre Grenoblois a réveillé le démon qui sommeillait en toi...

_ Ha ha. En effet. Enfin, ça ne fait pas trop quand même ?

_ T'inquiète. Ton jean noir moule juste ce qu'il faut et ta chemise est exactement de la même couleur que tes yeux. Ça te fait un regard de fou !

_ A ta place, je refermerais quelques boutons de ma chemise, si tu ne veux pas qu'une nuée de filles en chaleur se jette sur toi.

_ Stresse pas Wuwu, je suis certain que Trowa saura défendre son territoire hé hé...

_ Mais Heero saura-t-il conquérir le sien Maxwell ?

_ ???

_ Euh Wufei, je ne pense pas que...

_ Tu insinues quoi ?

_ Je n'insinue rien. J'affirme que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il te tourne autour et que tu es intéressé. Alors quand tu auras fini ta période "je-me-pose-des-questions-existentielles-totalement-stupides", vous vous déciderez peut-être enfin à copuler ensemble, histoire de supprimer une bonne fois pour toute cette tension qui apparaît à chaque fois que vous vous croisez.

_ ???

_ Après c'est ta vie. Mais vous vous sentiriez mieux tous les deux. Surtout toi en fait.

_ Wufei, ne l'énerve pas s'il te plaît.

_ Non laisse Quatre : il a raison. Pff, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée et je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision. Je m'étais dit que j'allais y aller au feeling, mais à chaque fois je finis par me prendre la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un côté je me méfie, de l'autre j'ai envie de lui faire sa fête.

_ Mon Dodo, la seule chose que je peux te conseiller c'est d'essayer d'oublier tout ça pour le moment. Tu verras bien assez tôt ce que veut Heero, et, à ce moment-là, tu n'auras qu'à suivre ton instinct.

_ Ou tes hormones.

_ A t'entendre, on dirait que tu m'as déjà pacsé Wufei.

_ Mais non : c'est juste une occupation comme une autre pour t'éloigner de moi et atteindre enfin la paix tant recherchée.

_ Mwouais, je reste assez sceptique. Merci Quatre. Je vais essayer de faire comme ça.

_ Et réussir mon cher ami, je te le garantis.

Le blond posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du natté, tout en prenant un air grave et important, ce qui les fit tous bien rire. Si, si, même Wufei, bien que ce fut plus discret.

_ Bon, maintenant il va falloir y aller, sinon le bus va partir sans nous : ils nous avaient bien dit rendez-vous à 20h30 ?

_ Hein mais je ne suis pas prêt !

Une tornade venait d'apparaître dans la chambre : un Duo subitement stripteaseur et cheveux mouillés s'était mis à courir dans tous les sens, Wufei lui imposant un rythme endiablé, tel le tambour des galériens :

_ Quoi ?!! Magne-toi un peu Maxwell ! Non mais c'est pas possible de voir ça ! Tu as fait quoi dans cette salle de bain pendant 3/4 d'heure, hein ?

_ Ha ha ça pourrait être pire Wufei. Imagine si c'était une fille : le temps qu'il se maquille, qu'il se coiffe, qu'il mette ses bas...

_ Quel shazi...

_ Quatre, tu peux me tresser les cheveux steuplaît ?

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas habillé à la sortie de la douche ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué.

_ Je ne voulais pas froisser ma chemise.

_ Tu es trop matérialiste Maxwell.

_ D'un autre côté, il faut avouer qu'elle te va super bien. Le dragon armé d'une faux et brodé dans le dos est magnifique. Et en plus les couleurs -améthyste sur fond noir - ressortent très bien.

_ Merci Quatchou. Bon ben j'ai fini. Let's go to the party !

_ Allez avance Maxwell !

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

_ C'est pas con cette idée de mini-boîte de nuit à louer dans le coin des grands magasins et des entrepôts.

_ C'est vrai Duo : comme ça il n'y a pas de problème de voisinage.

_ Et en plus les gars ce soir, c'est Open Bar !!!

_ Hiiilde, arrête de crier comme ça...

_ Rooh mais ne commence déjà pas à râler. Tu savais à quoi t'en tenir en venant, non ?

_ Oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime ça. A la base, je suis juste venu pour passer du temps avec toi.

_ ?!?

_ Non, parce que, mine de rien, tu avais vachement de boulot et je ne t'ai pas eu rien qu'à moi. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi on va partir une semaine en vacances, tous seuls. Je te laisse le choix de la destination. Du moment que c'est en France, je m'en fous.

_ Wufei...

Hilde était hébétée et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. On aurait dit qu'elle était sous le choc. Choc qui n'a pas duré longtemps... Elle sauta rapidement au cou de son amant, pour l'embrasser jusqu'à être à bout de souffle, avant de lui murmurer.

_ Je t'aime !

Wufei étira légèrement ses lèvres. Il lui montrerait ce soir à quel point il l'aimait aussi.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

Laissant Hilde et Wufei à leur amour - pour une fois que ce n'était pas une dispute -, Quatre et Duo entrèrent. Il y avait pas mal de monde qui dansait, sur des musiques plus ou moins entraînantes. Duo avait déjà repéré le bar et y emmenait Quatre. Mais ils furent rapidement interceptés en chemin. Adieu la sangria...

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

Je ne vois pas Trowa : il y a trop de monde et il fait sombre. Je me demande où il est. Il était peut-être dehors ? Ah non, il est là. Je reconnais son odeur et sa façon de me caresser mes hanches.

_ Bonsoir.

Oh oui ça va être une bonne soirée. Et je vais t'en donner un avant goût mon coeur : je me retourne en prenant soin de le frôler le plus possible, je noue mes deux mains derrière sa nuque et j'entraîne nos langues dans un long ballet sensuel, en essayant d'y mettre tout le savoir-faire et le désir dont je suis capable. Je ne le lâche qu'à la limite de l'asphyxie, pour lui chuchoter un "Bonsoir".

En tout cas, j'ai fait mouche : il a l'air étonné par mon brutal changement de caractère, et je ne peux que sourire face à sa réaction.

_ Quand je décide de faire quelque chose, je m'y investis à fond. Même si j'ai mis du temps à me décider.

_ Je vois ça.

C'est incroyable de voir à quel point son regard m'envoûte. Pour tout vous dire je lui aurais bien sauté dessus pour qu'il me fasse l'amour sur le champ. Il faut croire que je suis un pervers refoulé, décidément trop frustré par mes 19 ans d'abstinence.

Mais le problème c'est que je sens clairement une atmosphère très électrique derrière moi. Il va falloir qu'on la fasse diminuer avant de s'éclipser. Trowa et moi en avons discuté cet après-midi et nous avons réfléchi à une petite stratégie pour faire baisser cette tension, jusqu'à un niveau où ils pourront facilement l'évacuer à deux...

_ Bonsoir Heero...

_ ... Hein ?

Pris en flagrant délit de matage. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

_ Je te disais bonsoir.

_ Hn. Bonsoir.

Ok, message capté : ça va être dur de créer un dialogue. Mais je peux y parvenir ! Ou plutôt, _**nous**_ pouvons y arriver. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais prendre le relais Trowa... (Oeillade insistante pour que tu réagisses)

_ Salut Duo. Quatre m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Une lumière bien connue s'allume dans le regard de Duo : sa bonne humeur et son humour sont revenus.

_ Ah oui ? Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez te temps de parler tous les deux.

Ouah, il a réussi à faire vraiment sourire Trowa. Et même Heero ! Quand je vous disais que mon Dodo avait un don pour détendre et améliorer l'atmosphère.

_ Il le faut bien si je veux apprendre à le connaître. En plus, ça m'étonnerait que ça dure entre nous si je ne discute pas avec ses amis. Par contre je ne suis pas vraiment bavard, donc ça va être assez difficile...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas beaucoup à parler : en général, je fais la conversation pour deux.

C'est incroyable comme une crise de rire peut détendre l'atmosphère et créer des liens. Mais on ne va quand même pas rester en plein milieu de la salle comme ça : il commence à y avoir trop de suspects autour de nous.

_ Bon, on essaie d'accéder au bar tout en discutant ?

_ Hm.

_ Hn.

_ Ouais !

_ Tu es vraiment débordant d'énergie.

_ Ça te dérange ?

_ Ça m'étonne.

_ ???

_ ...

_ Ben pourquoi ?

Aïe, Duo a l'air de se mettre sur la défensive. Je regarde Trowa. Est-ce qu'il croit qu'on devrait intervenir ? Mais il me fait un signe de tête négatif.

_ Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus fatigué, vu que tu as joué toute la journée au basket et au handball.

_ Aah c'est pour ça.

Ouf, c'est bon, Duo se détend. Il lui sourit même.

_ Je trouve toujours de l'énergie pour faire la fête avec mes amis. Pas toi ?

_ Je ne sors pas souvent.

_ Tu ne vas pas aux soirées de la GW ?

_ Rarement. Je préfère rester chez moi, ou sortir avec Trowa ou mon frère Odin.

_ Moi c'est pareil.

_ Ah bon ? J'aurai plutôt cru que tu étais de toutes les fêtes.

_ Ben non. Je peux y aller mais je m'y ennuie vite. Souvent, tout le monde est plein à partir de 10h30. On peut rien faire.

_ Je te comprends. Ici c'est pareil.

Un moment de blanc idéal pour faire apparaître la voix de la conscience. A travers moi. Le fait d'entendre tout haut ce que notre esprit s'égosille à nous crier depuis un moment à généralement l'effet d'une gifle révélatrice.

_ En fait, vos avez plein de points communs. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais juger les gens sur leur apparence. On ne le dira jamais assez.

Hé hé, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que leurs petites cellules grises se mettent en marche.

_ En fait tu es diabolique.

_ De quoi tu parles Trowa ?

_ Inutile de prendre cet air angélique – même si ça te rend très mignon.

Si ça te pousse à m'enlacer comme ça, je le prendrais plus souvent.

_ Tu es un grand manipulateur...

_ Désolé, c'est génétique. Mais je n'aime pas trop ce terme...

_ ...

_ Je préfère dire que je m'adapte à la situation et que je réagis en fonction, afin de trouver la solution qui convienne le mieux à mes objectifs et à ceux de mon interlocuteur.

_ Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas perçu la nuance.

_ Je suis extrêmement vexé. Il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner...

_ Je pense savoir comment m'y prendre.

Mais comment peut-il embrasser si bien ? Il a pris des cours ? Ah tu es tout à fait pardonné. Ne t'arrête surtout...

_ Vous voulez boire quoi les gars ? A part votre salive...

... pas. Duo, je te déteste. Mets-toi en mode séducteur et occupe-toi de Heero s'il te plaît. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'ils ne se consacrent plus que l'un à l'autre.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas à moi de décider s'ils seront amis ou amants, bien que je pressente ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais, disons que je peux les lancer sur la bonne voie.

_ Et sinon Heero, tu vas où l'année prochaine ?

_ A Toulouse. Je pensais que Trowa te l'avait dit, vu qu'on s'est pris une coloc tous les deux.

_ Et bien, je savais que vous alliez emménager ensembles à l'extérieur du centre-ville, mais il ne m'a pas dit dans quelle école tu allais aller. Ou je ne m'en souviens plus.

Bah quoi, ce n'est qu'un petit mensonge. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour la bonne cause. J'espère juste que Heero ne se rendra pas compte de la manœuvre : Trowa m'a dit qu'il était très perspicace et il risquerait bien d'anéantir mon plan.

_ Hn. Je vais à l'ENSEEIHT, Département Informatique et Mathématiques Appliquées.

_ Ah mais oui c'est vrai ! Tu étais le premier de la promo, et de loin.

_ Trowa n'était pas loin derrière.

_ Quoi !!! Ah non pas des maths et de l'info ! Quoique, ça expliquerait tout.

_ Ça expliquerait quoi ?

_ Ben, ton caractère ?

_ ... Non, je ne vois pas.

_ Ben en général, ceux qui se passionnent pour le bidouillage des ordis vivent dans un monde vraiment à part - je ne parlerai même pas des mathématiciens. Et du coup, ben ils ne sont pas très sociables car ils laissent peu de gens rentrer dans leur monde aseptisé.

_ Je ne fais pas médecine. Hein ? Mais c'est une expression rooh là là.

_ Je ne veux pas en rajouter Heero, mais Duo n'a pas tord ; tu es toujours sur ton laptop et c'est très dur de t'en détacher.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être un bon programmateur me met à l'écart. C'est une tare d'aimer la logique ?

_ Mais non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que ... être trop logique fait fuir les gens. Ça donne l'impression que tu te robotises ! En plus les trois quarts des gens ne comprennent pas ce que tu dis, donc ils pensent qu'ils ne peuvent pas discuter avec toi. Ou alors, ils pensent que tu les snobes en montrant toute l'étendue de ton savoir et ils t'évitent. C'est pas mieux.

_ Il faut être débile pour réfléchir comme ça.

_ Il faut être humain. Quand les gens se sentent cons, ils ne savent pas trop comment réagir. On ne t'a jamais évité au collège, sous prétexte que tu étais l'intello ?

_ Hn.

_ Là c'est pareil.

_ Hn.

_ Enfin, si t'avais un visage plus amène aussi...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon visage ?

_ Mais rien ! Il est très bien. C'est juste que tu ne souris pas beaucoup. Il est toujours fermé. Enfin, je dis ça, mais ça fait moins de deux jours qu'on se connaît. N'empêche, tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans l'ambiance festive. Si tu veux mon avis, à force de passer du temps devant ton ordi, ton visage s'est figé. Pardon, je rectifie, il a abandonné tous les changements d'expressions faciales pour développer la seule faculté de bouger les sourcils. Comme en ce moment, où tu les fronces... Ça ne m'impressionne pas tu sais, moi aussi je peux lancer des regards assassins. Je serais plus surpris si je te voyais sourire. Ou danser. Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais rends-moi mon verre !

_ Vous pouvez finir son verre ? On ne gâche pas l'alcool.

_ Hm.

_ On s'en occupe.

_ Ben pourquoi ? Hé ne me tire pas le bras comme ça.

_ Tu as beaucoup – j'insiste, beaucoup – parlé. Je dois t'avouer que la description que tu as faite de moi n'est pas mauvaise. Mais ce n'est qu'une face de ma personnalité. Je ne suis pas un simple stéréotype Duo.

_ Ah euh... ok. Désolé.

_ Alors je vais te montrer une autre facette. Celle qui sait s'amuser. Je vais te prouver que je peux « défiger » mon visage.

_ Euh, d'accord... mais tu es obligé de te coller à moi ?

_ Je vais te sourire Duo.

_ C'est très bien. Mais depuis quand tu as une voix aussi sensuelle ?

_ Je vais danser avec toi.

_ Tu as vraiment besoin de mettre tes mains sur mes hanches pour ça ?

Heero se rapprocha tout près de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

_ Oui car je vais te draguer Duo. Je me suis fixé comme objectifs de te faire craquer, ce soir.

_ Et tu crois que ça va être facile ? Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?

_ Pour toi, et seulement toi. C'est inutile de te crisper. Je pense que je te comprends et que je cerne ce que tu veux.

_ Et tu penses que tu peux répondre à mes attentes Heero ?

Duo commençait à rentrer dans le jeu du brun. Les caresses sur ses hanches y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Bien qu'elles ne l'aient sans doute pas autant touché que les mots. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pas. Non mais !

_ Teste-moi Duo. Tu verras bien.

Il appuya ses derniers mots en descendant lentement ses mains du bas du dos au creux des reins, effleurant légèrement la peau du natté au travers du tissu, pour se fixer finalement sur ses deux rondeurs, pleines et accueillantes.

_ J'ai pour principe de ne jamais critiquer quelque chose que je n'ai jamais essayé.

Duo noua ses bras autour du cou du pluri-méché, rapprochant un peu plus leurs deux corps. Heero s'autorisa un sourire.

_ Tu ne seras pas déçu.

_ Rien que pour avoir vu ton sourire, je suis déjà content de mon choix. Mais sais-tu danser ?

_ Laisse-moi te surprendre.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

_ Ah je sens que c'est bien parti... A nous maintenant.

Trowa haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son petit ange. Ou peut-être que si. Mais il n'en était pas sûr et il ne voulait surtout pas se tromper et donner l'impression à Quatre qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Même si c'était un peu vrai.

Quand le blond se tourna vers Trowa, il perçut son trouble. Il allait devoir être plus explicite. C'était facile à dire. Maudite soit sa conscience de bonne famille et son sens des convenances qui le retenait toujours de laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer. Allez, finis ton verre d'un trait mon petit Quatre, respire un bon coup et lance-toi !

Suivant son plan de bataille à la lettre, il fit ensuite son sourire le plus pervers à son amant régulier et l'embrassa en se collant le plus possible à son torse musclé. Puis il se détacha lentement, agrippant au passage son tee-shirt rouge.

Trowa se laissa ainsi guider par le blond jusqu'à un endroit plus sombre et plus isolé de la pièce. Le DJ était en train de passer un morceau de zouk. Il ne savait pas lequel, et il s'en fichait. Ce qui lui importait, c'était les bras de Quatre sur sa nuque, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, et sa cuisse qui frottait contre son entrejambe à chaque mouvement lascif du bassin. Quatre savait très bien onduler ses hanches. Le brun posa ses mains au-dessus des fesses de son partenaire et tenta de le rapprocher de lui, pour accentuer le contact. Cependant, Quatre résista, un petit sourire en coin. Ce n'était plus un ange qu'il avait en face de lui, mais un démon qui avait décidé de jouer un peu avec sa victime. Et il devait avouer que cette situation l'excitait. Son désir continua à enfler quand les doigts blancs commencèrent à soulever son t-Shirt, pour effleurer doucement son nombril. Ses abdos se contractèrent quand il se mit à en redessiner les contours et il ne put retenir un soupir, faisant sourire Quatre. Trowa posa son front sur le sien et caressa le creux des reins du blond. Il atteint son but car de longs frissons se mirent à parcourir le dos pâle et qu'il sentit le jean durcir contre sa cuisse.

Au bout de quelques minutes de jeu, Quatre décida d'augmenter la frustration de son vis-à-vis en répétant ses frôlements sur les flancs sensibles, dans le creux de ses reins, sur la colonne vertébrale... Puis en les métamorphosant en griffures. Quand il s'aperçut que leurs tensions étaient bien en place, il chercha à faire subtilement comprendre à Trowa qu'il le voulait. Mais pas aussi doux que la veille. Non, il le voulait plus sauvage. Il voulait lui montrer la passion qu'il éprouvait pour lui. La passion, qui s'accompagne de douleur, tant sa force est grande. Il fit donc volte-face et appuya son dos contre le torse accueillant de Trowa. Il emboîta ses fesses entre ses hanches et leurs mains se lièrent sur son ventre. Ainsi enlacé, il leur imprima à tous deux un mouvement de gauche à droite, en prenant bien soin de comprimer le sexe de son amant pour qu'il durcisse davantage. Trowa se mit à... Disons que c'était entre un gémissement et un grognement. Il allait sans doute atteindre son objectif.

_ Quatre...

_ Oui mon coeur ?

Si en plus il prenait sa voix la plus sensuelle pour le faire craquer, le Grenoblois n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il décida de se venger : il pencha sa tête vers la peau si sensible du cou de son tourmenteur, de sorte que chaque mot soufflé le fasse frissonner.

_ Arrête de me chercher.

Quatre se retourna tout sourire et, s'approchant de son "coeur", il passa lentement son index sur la virilité bien éveillé du brun :

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème ?

_ Hm, Quatre... Si tu continues, je vais te sauter dessus.

_ Oh ben mince alors. Ça m'embêterait beaucoup.

Il se pressa contre lui, lui montrant toute l'ironie de sa phrase.

_ Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici Trowa ? On devrait peut-être aller dehors, non ? On pourrait se balader autour des magasins, rien que tous les deux.

Ni une, ni deux, Trowa emmena assez vivement son petit-ami prendre l'air à l'extérieur, le visage un peu fermé. Il essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, mais apparaître impassible était trop dur. La soirée n'était pas suffisamment fraîche pour le calmer. Il lâcha tout de même la main de Quatre, qui commença à lentement s'éloigner.

_ Tu ne viens pas Trowa ?

Rester zen. Maître de soi. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Même si c'était dur. Très dur : son jean le comprimait beaucoup trop maintenant, et la pression sanguine était tellement forte qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un deuxième coeur.

_ Tu es loin de moi.

_ Je suis juste à côté de toi Quatre.

_ Oui. Néanmoins, tu n'es pas contre moi.

_ Quaaatre, arrête s'il te plaît. Si tu continues, je te saute dessus ici.

_ Je sens que je vais continuer alors...

Il devait reprendre le contrôle du jeu dès maintenant, sinon il ne répondait plus de rien ! Et ça, non, il ne le fallait pas. Pas tout de suite. Ils étaient encore trop près de la boîte, et il n'avait pas envie d'être interrompu dans ses ébats par des GWiens trop curieux, qui les prendraient en photo pour les vendre aux journaux les plus offrants.

Il se retourna pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'avait eu l'envie subite de se balader, puis il poussa son blondinet contre le mur le plus proche.

_ Quatre, je te prendrais bien là, maintenant, sans plus de cérémonie. Mais j'ai peur que les GWiens qui sont devant la boîte pour fumer n'entendent tes cris et accourent. Et je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'ils interviennent.

_ Je te suis. Bien sagement...

Ils marchèrent encore un peu. Mieux valait être prudent. Soudainement Trowa agrippa le bras de Quatre et le fit tourner à droite. Il le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur, après avoir tout de même placé sa main derrière les cheveux blonds, afin d'éviter de blesser son compagnon.

_ Je crois qu'on est hors de portée.

_ Je le crois aussi. De toute façon, je te promets de ne pas crier trop fort.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu pourras tenir ta promesse. En tout cas, moi je ne t'y aiderai pas. Désolé.

_ C'est pas grave : c'est moi qui l'ai cherché, non ?

_ C'est vrai. Et tu vas voir à quel point tu m'as trouvé.

Le brun happa avidement les lèvres roses qui le narguaient. Il ne s'attarderait pas dans les préliminaires, comme la dernière fois. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il s'attaqua au cou blanc, le mordillant, léchant ses blessures pour les apaiser, le temps d'ouvrir la chemise bleue pour griffer ses tétons déjà durs.

Quatre supportait mal cette torture. Lui aussi était déjà pas mal serré dans son jean, et son cou diffusait de puissants frissons dans tout le reste de son corps. Décidément, cette zone était trop érogène chez lui. Trowa le faisait exprès : il le punissait pour l'avoir poussé à bout. On peut dire qu'il allait bientôt récolter le fruit qu'il avait semé. Néanmoins, pour le moment, il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements. Ses mains cherchaient un point auquel s'accrocher, mais rien ne semblait leur convenir : ni le mur, ni les cheveux de Trowa, ni son dos, ni ses fesses si fermes... Ses neurones se remirent en marche lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Trowa en train de défaire sa braguette. Il voulait le sentir en lui avec force, mais il ne souhaitait pas que ça ne dure que quelques minutes : il attrapa les mains baladeuses et défit lentement la braguette de Trowa.

Surpris, celui-ci regarda Quatre. Quand il vit son regard rempli de tendresse et de promesses, il décida de le laisser faire et se plaqua de lui-même contre le mur.

Quatre n'avait jamais fait ça. Mais il voulait partageait ça avec Trowa. Il voulait le faire vibrer. En fait il voulait beaucoup de choses ce soir, comme si tous ces désirs inassouvis refaisaient surface depuis sa rencontre avec Trowa et cherchaient à se réaliser. Il s'agenouilla et embrassa le sexe de son homme au travers du tissu de son boxer. Puis il fit descendre cette barrière qui était devenue trop gênante, il ne s'en rendait que trop compte maintenant. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en réalisant tout l'effet qu'il lui avait fait. Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur le gland, avant de le lécher une première fois. Il avait un léger goût acre, mais il s'en moquait. Surtout que les doigts mats crispés dans ses cheveux l'encourageaient à aller plus loin. Il prit alors la hampe moite en entier dans sa bouche, et remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à son extrémité, comme pour déguster la meilleure des glaces. Et il recommença, une fois, deux fois. Il accéléra le rythme, le ralentit, racla ses dents dessus, joua avec sa langue... Quatre ne réfléchissait plus et il laissait son corps agir tout seul, guider par les gémissements de Trowa.

Mais le brun n'en pouvait plus : il était déjà beaucoup trop enflé pour permettre à son blond de mener ses découvertes plus longtemps.

_ Quatre, il faut vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

Il accompagna ses dires d'un mouvement des mains sur la tête blonde, commençant ainsi à lui imposer une certaine cadence, de plus en plus rapide. Sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, il y joignit des mouvements de bassins, de plus en plus profonds, pour que Quatre l'avale jusqu'à la garde.

Ce brusque bouleversement de rythme fut désagréable au départ, mais Quatre s'y fit très vite, heureux de procurer de telles sensations à son amant et de posséder sa virilité en entier.

Trowa fut rapidement au bord de la jouissance. Il prévint Quatre, pour qu'il se recule, mais celui-ci planta encore plus ses griffes dans les fesses mates et prit plus fortement la hampe offerte. Elle le remercia bien vite en le nourrissant de sa semence.

Quatre l'avala avec le sourire et se releva pour en partager le goût avec Trowa. Il était encore haletant, mais il l'embrassa quand même immédiatement. Quand ils eurent tout deux repris leur souffle, Trowa lui chuchota un "Je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille. Il serait bien resté enlacé comme ça, mais il était toujours à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et il fallait qu'il remotive son beau brun.

_ Et d'ailleurs je vais te le prouver en m'occupant de ce problème qui te contrarie depuis tout à l'heure...

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'attaque si vite.

En effet, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était prêt à rengainer, mais sa semi-nudité ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus.

Trowa fit volte-face en s'emparant de sa bouche, pour le mettre dos au mur. Il titilla quelques instants ses bouts de chairs avec sa langue et ses dents, ses mains finissant de baisser le jean et le boxer de Quatre. Ce fut alors qu'il le retourna face à la paroi. Il mit imprima un mouvement de pompe au sexe nouvellement libéré, pendant qu'il présentait ses doigts à la bouche de Quatre. Une fois que Quatre concéda à cesser de les mordiller et à les lui rendre, il en introduisit dans son intimité.

Quatre se cambra et s'appuya davantage contre les pierres. Heureusement que ce n'était pas du crépis. Merci Trowa.

Le Grenoblois avait bien conscience que Quatre n'était pas encore habitué à ce type d'exercice. Aussi, prit-il le temps de bien le préparer. Il délaissa quelques instants ses occupations pour enfiler un préservatif, et il le pénétra d'un coup.

Le Toulousain poussa un cri sous la surprise et la douleur. Les caresses de son amant sur sa hampe les lui firent bientôt oublier, et il ne se concentra plus qu'à accorder ses mouvements de bassin aux siens. Cependant, il était plus au bord de la jouissance que son partenaire.

_ Troowa je vais...

_ Attends-moi,... j'arrive.

Le brun saisit plus fortement le pénis du blond, pour retarder sa libération. Quatre s'en mordit les lèvres, et Trowa essaya de l'apaiser en lui embrassant le cou. Quand il se sentit enfin au bord de l'explosion, il recommença ses caresses et il accentua les coups de butoirs, toujours plus forts, toujours plus loin.

Après quelques touches de prostate supplémentaires, Quatre se libéra, entraînant la libération de Trowa. Ils étaient à bout d'énergie, et le blond se serait sans doute laissé tomber à terre, si Trowa et la paroi ne l'avaient pas retenu. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, reprenant leur respiration, étroitement enlacés. Puis Trowa sortit un paquet de mouchoir et les nettoya. Quatre se laissa faire et remercia son compagnon d'un baiser papillon, tout doux.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Trowa le regarda intensément, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Ils sortirent de leur bulle un petit moment après, ramassèrent les traces de leurs ébats, les jetèrent dans une benne à proximité et retournèrent à la fête, main dans la main.

_ Dis-moi mon coeur...

_ Hm.

_ Tu crois qu'ils en sont où les deux autres ?

* * *

_**Alors, c'était comment ?**_

_**J'ai eu un de ces mals à l'écrire... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte avant de le finir! (comment ça je suis une perverse qui ne s'assume pas ??? Je proteste énergiquement !)**_

_**Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (si si, c'est autorisé). Ca peut beaucoup m'aider pour le 1x2.**_

_**A ce propos (je sens déjà que je vais me faire frapper...), le chapitre 8 est à peine entamé, et je ne sais ps quand je pourrais l'écrire. Ce qui veut dire que je ne garantis pas que je pourrais publier dans 2 semaines. Gomen.**_

**_Bon weekend (et semaines) à toutes !_**


	8. Chapter 8

****

******_Disclamers : nos G-Boys, version étudiants_**

**_Genre : UA ? Humour ? A vous de me le dire... ^^_**

**_Couples : chronologiquement : Hildex5, 3x4, 1x2 (enfin !!!!)_**

**_Rating : Attention rien ne va plus ! On attaque le 2e lemon ! Hé oui, j'ai récidivé ! ^^_**

**_Bonjour à toutes ! Voici le chapitre 8 !_**

**_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, surtout pour le lemon. J'ai essayé de tenir compte des remarques de certaines lectrices pour celui-ci (elles se reconnaîtront ^^)_**

**_Sans plus de cérémonie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

**_ps : spéciale dédicace à Coquillette (qui a une fois de plus réalisé une correction impeccable et éclair) et à Kaloon, dont c'était l'anniversaire mercredi (Gros bisous !!!!! ^^)_**

**

* * *

**

**Les GWiades 8**

Deux hommes dansaient. Un peu en marge des autres personnes de la boîte, ils n'avaient plus d'yeux l'un que pour l'autre. Chacun avait joué au chasseur et tous deux s'étaient finalement retrouvés capturés par l'autre, par ses effleurements, par son regard...

Celui qui avait le plus lutté contre son instinct était maintenant complètement englouti dans un océan cobalt et il espérait de tout cœur que les hommes en maillot rouge ne viendraient pas le sauver de la noyade.

Cependant, la vie d'une bulle est éphémère, car la moindre petite perturbation peut la faire éclater, malgré l'attraction qui existe entre les molécules.

- Tiens Quatchou et Trowa s'en vont.

- Hn ?

L'océan regrettait de ne pas être assez large pour couvrir tout le champ de vision de l'homme...

- De vrais lapins ces deux-là. Quatre doit vouloir rattraper ses années de vache maigre hé hé.

- Tu peux m'expliquer un truc ?

- Euh... oui.

- Comment je dois m'y prendre pour avoir toute ton attention ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre, tout penaud. C'est vrai que Heero lui avait largement prouvé qu'il méritait que le natté s'occupe exclusivement de lui. Il avait eu tort de tergiverser aussi longtemps. Il le reconnaissait très, mais alors très volontiers. Il était tellement bien dans ses bras qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'ils en étaient encore au stade « drague » et non au stade « petit ami ». Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ? Ca n'allait pas bien dans sa tête. Le métis avait tant fait monter la température pendant leurs danses qu'il lui avait grillé quelques neurones ?

Enfin la question n'était pas là. Si il était aussi distrait c'était parce que...

- Désolé. J'y peux rien, c'est un réflexe. J'ai un radar qui piste tous mes proches.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami ?

- Oui.

- Il compte tant que ça pour toi ?

- Mes amis sont mes bouffées d'oxygène. Ce sont eux qui me permettent de tenir le coup avec la prépa. Sans eux, j'aurai pété un câble depuis longtemps.

- Moi je n'ai toujours pu compter que sur moi même. Et sur Trowa, que j'ai rencontré depuis 2 ans.

_ C'est un peu triste. Enfin, tu sais ce qu'on dit -et qui est vrai ! - : il vaut mieux avoir quelques vrais amis que de nombreuses connaissances.

- Hn.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Mais il n'était pas du à la gêne. Chacun assimilait les confidences de l'autre, appréciant le privilège d'avoir été jugé digne de les entendre.

- Je suppose que tu tiens beaucoup à eux alors ?

- Oui. Ils sont vitaux pour moi, sourit Duo.

- Hn. Et tu as encore beaucoup d'« organes vitaux » ?

- Non : Hilde, Wufeï et Quatre.

- Donc, il suffit que je te tienne éloigné d'eux le reste de la soirée pour t'avoir à moi tout seul. Ca devrait être facile. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'établir une stratégie.

- Hein ?

- Arrête de t'en faire : Trowa est quelqu'un de très bien, qui va occuper Quatre pendant un bon moment. Et Hilde et Wufeï ne sont pas prêts de revenir, si tu veux mon avis. Plus rien ne peut donc te détourner de moi.

Duo regarda Heero, un peu surpris et éclata de rire. Puis il lui susurra :

- Je te trouve bien confiant.

- C'est ton corps qui me rend comme ça. Tes mains autour de mon cou, tes mouvements de hanches lascifs... et surtout ton regard.

- Ah. Et que vois-tu dans mes yeux ?

- Que tu veux que je t'embrasse, et plus si affinités.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi bavards.

- Tout ton être est un vrai moulin à parole, Duo. Je vais te montrer que je ne sais pas que danser, et, pour être sûr que tu te concentres uniquement sur nous deux, je vais te mettre deux œillères. C'est plus prudent.

- Tu as les mains froides Heero.

- Rassure-toi, il n'y a que les mains.

Duo se sentait de plus en plus grisé par ce concours d'apnée, et il n'avait plus envie de résister à cette créature qui l'emmenait avec elle dans les profondeurs marines. C'est donc sans aucune résistance qu'il la suivit petit à petit à l'extérieur. La fraîcheur de l'air contrastait avec la chaleur moite de la salle, ce qui ramena le natté à une réalité plutôt... embarrassante. Heero y était allé étape par étape, et il avait su bien installer son désir.

Duo n'avait jamais autant aimé danser avec quelqu'un. Et il était tout à fait certain qu'il aimerait la suite. Enfin, pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils bougent de là. Pourquoi Heero n'avançait plus ? Tiens, il sortait un briquet. Ah non, il n'allait pas se mettre à fumer ? Il détestait ça.

Mais ledit Heero ne sortit pas de cigarette. Il avait arrêté il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Non, il jouait seulement avec le fermoir de son briquet : ça lui permettait de se détendre quand il était trop stressé. Et là, il était face à une situation assez délicate, car Duo était quelqu'un de complexe et il ne possédait pas suffisamment de données sur lui pour pouvoir se sentir tranquille. Il était beaucoup trop imprévisible. Et il n'aimait pas ce qui échappait à sa logique. Enfin non : plus exactement, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. En général, il évitait ce genre de personne. Mais là, il était irrésistiblement attiré par le Toulousain, et ce, depuis leur rencontre. Totalement illogique...

- Tu fumes ?

Hn ? Merde, il s'était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient plantés là ?

- Hn. J'ai arrêté.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Je n'ai plus rien fumé depuis 15 mois. J'y suis allé progressivement.

Pourquoi il avait rajouté ça ? Il ne lui avait pas demandé. Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire de vraies discussions...

- Ah, c'est bien ! Moi je déteste ça : le goût est horrible, l'odeur s'incruste partout et après les vêtements puent. Les cheveux aussi d'ailleurs.

En même temps, comment ne pas avoir envie de discuter avec lui, de l'écouter parler, même si le sujet n'avait rien de passionnant. Le sourire de Duo était vraiment magnifique : il illuminait pendant quelques instants son visage et votre vie. Mais sa mine sérieuse était tout bonnement adorable, avec ses sourcils froncés et ses bras croisés. Il avait un corps très expressif, qui contrastait effectivement avec le sien.

...

Un sourire qui « illuminait pendant quelques instants son visage et votre vie » ?

...

« Adorable » ?

...

C'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait ça de quelqu'un qu'il draguait. Et en plus il commençait à sortir de longues phrases lyriques. Il n'allait pas bien.

Néanmoins, en y réfléchissant, c'était logique : Duo était particulier. D'ordinaire, il allait en soirée, trouvait un mec ou une fille pas trop mal, couchait avec et lui disait « Merci et au revoir. », alors que là, ça faisait déjà plus d'un jour qu'il lui tournait autour. « Pourquoi ? », ça il ne le savait pas. Mais c'était comme ça : il voulait prendre son temps pour le séduire.

- Le briquet, c'est une sorte d'antistress ?

- Hn.

Oui, c'était un peu ça. Parce qu'il avait un peu peur de le braquer... Attendez un peu... Il venait de lui avouer qu'il était stressé ???

- Euh, c'est une manie que j'ai quand je pense...

- Ah, et tu penses à quoi ?

Duo avait beaucoup de sex-appeal, et son regard et sa voix pouvaient vous envoûter en une fraction de seconde. Heero se demanda qui chassait qui à présent ?

Le Toulousain ne savait pas ce qui perturbait ainsi son beau métis, mais il avait bien l'intention de le virer de son esprit pour le reste de la soirée : il avait voulu accaparer toute son attention, et Duo comptait bien avoir lui aussi l'exclusivité de ses pensées. Il s'approcha félinement de son partenaire, les mains dans le dos, jusqu'à lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- J'espère que c'était à moi. Quelle est la suite du programme Heero ? Tu m'as promis plein de choses que j'attends toujours...

Il sut qu'il était revenu sur le devant de la scène quand il le vit lui sourire avec cette lueur prédatrice qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Je te donnerai tout ce que je t'ai promis, rassure-toi. Je suis un homme de parole.

- Tu as intérêt : tu m'as ouvert l'appétit, et tu vas devoir assumer maintenant.

Franchissant la faible distance qui les séparait, Heero colla leurs deux corps et commença à jouer avec une mèche qui s'étai échappée de la tresse, lors de leurs déhanchements provocateurs... Il aima ce contact si doux, et aussi cette odeur, fraîche, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il aurait bien retiré l'élastique pour plonger avec délice dans cette soyeuse chevelure, mais ça aurait été trop tendre et personnel. Et on ne l'était pas avec un coup du soir, même particulier. Il aurait du se reprendre. Mais ce n'était pas si facile.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut pour te rassasier.

- On verra. Je suis _**très**_ gourmand...

- Viens avec moi.

Duo attrapa la main tendue. Il était temps de passer à table.

Heero le conduisit jusqu'à un petit parking un peu à l'écart et déverrouilla sa voiture à distance.

- Tu veux me ramener chez toi, Heero ?

Ce type était un démon. Il avait une façon de murmurer son prénom qui l'électrisait totalement. Son ton amusé et son sourire en coin lui donnaient envie de continuer ce jeu de plus en plus stimulant.

- Tu me suivrais ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que la carotte soit suffisamment grosse pour me faire avancer.

Le Toulousain s'approcha de son futur amant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il commença à dézipper le jean face à lui, lentement, très lentement, comprimant et frustrant davantage Heero :

- Il faudrait que je teste la marchandise avant.

- Tu peux tester ce que tu veux. Je suis certain de la qualité. Mais, tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'on aille dans la voiture ?

- ... Tu as peur qu'on nous surprenne ?

- Moi je m'en fiche.

- Pareil. On s'installera plus confortablement pour la suite... Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser... Une glace m'attend. Et ça ne me dérange pas de commencer par le dessert.

- Je ne peux pas encore te dire si je te pardonne.

Pour lui montrer à quel point il regrettait, Duo lécha rapidement et légèrement le gland, sans quitter Heero des yeux. Il le vit se contracter, mais sans détourner lui non plus le regard. Le natté poursuivit ses coups de langue, de plus en plus larges, tantôt rapides, tantôt lents, et bientôt le métis ne put plus retenir ses gémissements. Il le prit en bouche d'un seul coup et utilisa toute sa science pour l'embraser totalement.

Lorsqu'il sentit une perle acre dans sa bouche, Duo cessa son intéressante activité : il remonta lentement ses dents le long de la verge, puis il se releva pour joindre leurs lèvres. Heero grogna au début, n'appréciant pas du tout d'être aussi brusquement abandonné, mais sa langue était ravie de retrouver sa consœur pour un fougueux échange.

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses Heero ? Je te sens prêt à tester de nouvelles saveurs ...

D'un coup de hanche un peu brutal, le métis le retourna et le plaqua contre la voiture pour l'embrasser jusqu'à l'asphyxier. Ses mains s'activèrent à défaire la chemise gênante, puis à ouvrir à tâtons la portière. Duo n'était pas en reste et réussit à s'éloigner un peu de son vis-à-vis pour lui ôter son tee-shirt. Le fait qu'il fut moulant lui avait permis de survivre jusqu'ici, mais ce n'était plus suffisant pour les deux hommes, et surtout pour un natté qui était resté chaste pendant sept mois. Trop de cours pour sortir, trop de bons amis pour le vouloir vraiment. Cependant, là, tout son corps et ses hormones se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, lui rappelaient qu'il était en manque et qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un le prenne, à défaut de le prendre dans ses bras pour une soirée câline devant un bon film. Il en avait besoin.

Ils se jetèrent presque dans la voiture et le métis parvint à refermer l'entrée de leur cocon en un temps record : sa peau mate devait absolument se recoller à sa compatriote nacre dans les plus brefs délais. Ils gémirent de plaisir à ce contact tant recherché et commencèrent à se découvrir l'un l'autre, à travers de multiples baisers passionnés et caresses enflammées. Heero ne se lassait pas de cette peau si douce et réactive, et en particulier des deux boutons de chair bien figés. Duo ne se contrôlait plus, sa raison étant partie au loin : il soupirait, haletait, se contractait, durcissait... Il ne pouvait que redessiner sensuellement les muscles et les reins finement sculptés de son amant pour le faire lui aussi frissonner de plaisir.

Après s'être enivré du corps qui lui était offert et en avoir marqué chaque parcelle de sa langue, le Grenoblois eut envie de découvrir d'autres parties encore défendues : il déboutonna et repoussa les derniers vêtements, pendant que sa bouche traçait un sillon excitant, de sa consœur au nombril. Il suça délicatement l'extrémité du pénis, et il put constater que Duo était déjà tendu à l'extrême. Il se redressa pour attraper un préservatif dans le vide-poche arrière, mais il dut stopper son mouvement.

Magnifique. Duo était tout simplement magnifique. Sensuel. Attirant. Légèrement décoiffé, haletant, les yeux embrumés de désir, il était l'incarnation même de la tentation... A laquelle il ne résista pas : il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avidement, se collant le plus possible à tout son être. Le Toulousain l'encadrait de ses bras et de ses jambes, comme pour se fondre en lui et l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Leurs deux érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, leur faisant échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Heero n'avait jamais été si tendre et passionné avec un de ses partenaires. C'était nouveau pour lui, mais, bizarrement, ça lui paraissait naturel. Il présenta son majeur à Duo, qui le lécha avec délectation, comme si c'était la meilleure friandise qu'on lui ait jamais présentée : il raclait la pulpe du doigt avec ses dents, la suçait lentement... pendant que Heero enfilait avec maîtrise sa protection de la main gauche. Quand tout fut prêt, il ancra son regard bleu à celui du natté, puis il commença à le préparer, tout en cajolant sa hampe. Un doigt fut bientôt rejoint par son homologue. Ils rentraient côte à côte et ressortaient de plus en plus éloignés l'un de l'autre. Un troisième hésita à les accompagner, mais son propriétaire jugea que l'antre était suffisamment prête à l'accueillir. La facilité vient avec l'habitude.

Duo eut le souffle coupé quand il sentit le membre d'Heero en lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il était trop gros, mais il était... pile à la bonne taille, et c'est pourquoi il se mit à gémir dès les premiers mouvements de hanches du métis. C'était... indescriptible.

La banquette arrière de la voiture était plutôt confortable. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de place. Mais il lui manquait un endroit où s'agripper de toutes ses forces. Il essaya d'atteindre le siège du passager, mais sa main glissait sans arrêt. Heero commençait à prendre un rythme progressif, allant de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus vite. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne appui quelques par, pour se retenir d'haleter plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il avait beau se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il n'arrivait pas à cacher son plaisir. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel amant, surtout dans une voiture, et il avait un peu honte de le montrer au métis. Il appuya ses deux mains derrière sa tête, sur la portière, et poussa pour s'empaler davantage. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il le voulait encore plus en lui, toujours plus. Entendre les gémissements rauques de Heero, voir à quel point il était sexy les yeux fermés, réaliser qu'il était bien dans le cocon que délimitait son corps... N'y tenant plus, il passa soudainement ses bras autour du cou mat et l'incita par une pression à fusionner avec sa peau et à l'embrasser. Le Grenoblois le regarda une fraction de seconde, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, puis il déplaça ses paumes, qui étaient de part et d'autre de la tête de Duo, plus haut. Une petite rectification qui leur permit de faire jouer sauvagement leurs langues et de frotter tous leurs muscles. Les mains du Toulousain trouvèrent enfin l'occupation qui leur fallait depuis le début : elles découvraient, caressaient et griffaient le dos et les flancs de ce corps si parfait.

Heero reprit la cadence qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de ralentir, occupé comme il était avec la bouche, la pommette et la gorge du natté. Il releva légèrement leurs hanches et pénétra avec encore plus de force et de profondeur l'intimité qui lui avait été confiée, touchant la prostate.

- Oooh oui, j'aime cet angle d'attaque.

Duo avait toujours eu du mal à ne pas parler quand il prenait son pied. Heero, lui, ne disait rien d'habitude. Mais rien n'était habituel entre eux.

- Je vais te montrer... l'étendue... de mes capacités... et à quel point... je sais tirer... juste.

- Ooooh oui, montre-moi !

Ils lièrent brutalement leurs bouches, entrainant leurs langues dans un dernier baiser passionné et chaotique, entrecoupé de leurs cris étouffés. Leurs bassins ne leur appartenaient plus : ils étaient doués d'une volonté propre et étaient partis dans une dernière danse endiablée. L'extrémité de la verge jouait avec la prostate, l'effleurant, la contournant... bref, la stimulant pour lui faire désirer les coups de buttoirs qui suivirent et qui entrainèrent la jouissance de Duo entre leurs deux ventres. Heero se libéra presque immédiatement et se laissa tomber sur son amant, emporté dans un autre monde par les palpitations de l'étau de chair.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, le silence seulement rompu par leurs tentatives de reprise de souffle. Le métis fut le premier à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal : il se releva, sortit à regret de l'antre du plaisir et chercha le paquet de mouchoirs qu'il avait toujours dans sa boite à gant. Ca pouvait toujours servir.

Duo en profita pour se redresser sur ses avant-bras, puis pour s'asseoir. Se passant une main sur le front, il était en train de réfléchir sur la suite. Qu'allait-il faire ? Comment réagir ? Il considérait que ce qui s'était passé était fort. Trop fort peut-être. Qu'en pensait Heero ? Son visage était si neutre et impénétrable. Ah si, il fronçait légèrement les sourcils ? Est-ce qu'il était contrarié ?

En temps normal, le métis aurait d'ores et déjà mis de la distance entre eux. Son cerveau ne cessait de le lui répéter, l'enjoignant de ne pas bouleverser ses habitudes si bien rodées. « Merci et au revoir. » Mais son corps, -son cœur ?-, ne chantaient pas la même mélodie. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le prendre dans ses bras et s'endormir tout contre lui. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Etait-ce dû à un manque de tendresse ? Il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre. A se comprendre. Il était sans doute déboussolé parce que la fin de la prépa lui donnait l'impression d'avoir tourné une page de sa vie. Ou parce que Duo était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, qui le poussait par, il ne savait quels moyens, à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

En relevant les yeux de son paquet de mouchoirs, sur lequel il avait bien dû bloquer plus de trois minutes, il croisa les deux améthystes qui l'hypnotisaient tant. Elles semblaient attendre quelque chose, avec une pointe d'appréhension. Heero tendit quelques papiers à Duo, qui le remercia, puis il se nettoya consciencieusement. Comment devait-il réagir ?

Il se rhabilla et constata avec un pincement au cœur que le natté l'imitait. Heero ne se gêna pas pour détailler une dernière fois le corps qu'il avait tant cajolé au cours de cette heure. Quand il eut fini, Duo ramena délicatement sa tresse sur son épaule droite, enleva son élastique et commença à détacher avec soin ses cheveux. Le Grenoblois pouvait sentir des effluves fraiches de shampooing s'échapper des mèches soyeuses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Toulousain releva son visage très concentré de sa natte et lui répondit avec un sourire :

- Je ne peux pas sortir débraillé comme ça. Les gens vont se poser des questions...

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et se remit à sa tâche.

- Tu vas rester les cheveux détachés alors ?

Cette phrase trahissait une note d'espoir, de fantasme nouveau chez le métis. Duo le regarda un peu surpris et éclata de rire.

- Ah non je vais les rattacher. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer les nœuds que j'aurai après si je faisais ça.

- Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ?

Heero se mordit la langue. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander ça ? Maintenant le natté le regardait bizarrement. En plus, il se sentait rougir. Il détourna la tête pour essayer de cacher sa gêne, mais Duo l'interpella, un sourire engageant et confiant venant fleurir sur ses lèvres :

- J'en serai ravi. Elle sera sans doute mieux faite.

Le cœur de Heero rata un battement. Il s'adossa à la portière arrière, un pied sur la banquette, l'autre sur le plancher, et écarta les bras pour inviter le Toulousain à venir près de lui. Duo se calla confortablement contre son torse puissant et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être quand il sentit des biceps l'entourer, et des doigts démêler délicatement ses cheveux. Il avait parfaitement conscience du souffle du métis, pas loin de son oreille droite, et de la lenteur avec laquelle il défaisait sa tresse. C'était comme si ils s'offraient un dernier moment privilégié, plein de tendresse et de sensualité. Profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre, ils n'avaient aucune envie que le temps reprenne son cours.

La natte fut bientôt libérée. Heero s'enivra de l'odeur de Duo, les faisant frissonner de tout leur être. Ensuite, seulement, il entreprit de le coiffer avec soin. Arrivé à la fin, il saisit l'élastique tendu par le Toulousain, frôlant et retenant sa main plus que nécessaire. Il remit la tresse sur l'épaule gauche de son propriétaire, afin qu'il puisse contempler son chef-d'œuvre.

- Elle est magnifique Heero. Tu es vraiment très doué. C'est Quatre qui va être jaloux... Où as-tu appris à les faire ?

- J'ai une cousine. Réléna. Elle m'a suffisamment entrainé quand nous étions enfants : elle voulait toujours que je m'occupe d'elle...

- Je la comprends...

Les deux hommes se figèrent à cet aveu. Heero voulut enlacer le natté, le serrer très fort contre lui, déposer un baiser au creux de son cou... mais il retint ses gestes. Après quelques minutes de silence chargées de non-dits, il reprit la parole :

- Nous devrions aller rejoindre les « deux lapins ».

- Oui.

Duo éclata de rire. Il avait une façon de dire ça... assez comique. Il se retourna, posa une dernière fois ses lèvres fines sur les siennes, et s'extirpa de la voiture. Heero resta interdit pendant trois secondes, puis il soupira franchement, résigné : ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, et la magie cessait à partir de maintenant.

Ouvrant sa portière, il quitta lui aussi le véhicule et le verrouilla. En se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux violets, souriants, qui l'attendaient patiemment.

- On y va Heero ?

Il était plus de minuit, mais le charme ne s'était pas encore dissipé. Heero en remercia son étoile. Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers la boîte, sans se poser plus de questions sur la meilleure attitude à adopter. Ils laisseraient les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

Quatre fut le premier à repérer les deux hommes. Buvant un verre avec sa moitié, il s'était placé de telle sorte à surveiller constamment l'entrée. Cette stratégie, bien qu'efficace, avait le don de contrarier le brun-roux : il gardait donc possessivement sa main droite sur la hanche du blond et il se faisait un devoir de lui rappeler régulièrement sa présence en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Le Toulousain s'en amusait beaucoup et profitait au maximum des attentions de Trowa, en faisant exprès de s'intéresser à la couleur des murs.

- Regarde qui revient enfin Trowa... Tu crois que ça c'est bien passé entre eux ?

- Oui et non.

- Je crois aussi : ils ont l'air plus proche, mais en même temps ils ne donnent pas l'impression de sortir ensemble. Par contre, je constate que la tresse de Duo a été refaite...

- Quatre, nous en avons déjà parlé... Laisse-les se débrouiller tous seuls.

- Je sais mais...

- Ce sont de grands garçons. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre eux, ça se passera.

- Sans doute, tu as sûrement raison. Cependant, je me demande si...

Le Grenoblois le fit taire d'un baiser passionné. Il avait remarqué assez rapidement que c'était une manière bien efficace de chasser toutes protestations chez le blond. Quand ils consentirent enfin à se lâcher, ils eurent le plaisir de voir les deux amis, amusés, juste à côté d'eux.

- Eh bien, eh bien, vous n'êtes vraiment pas sortables tous les deux. Un peu de tenue voyons.

- Hn.

- C'est ça. Et vous allez nous faire croire que vous étiez sagement en train de faire une partie de scrabble.

Au regard scrutateur turquoise, Duo ne put que feindre l'innocence et l'indignation :

_ Voyons Quatchou, c'est bien bas : tu sais bien que mon vocabulaire est trop limité pour que je puisse y jouer...

- C'est un comble pour un bavard comme toi.

- Hé !

Le natté donna un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes du brun et prit une mine vexée qui fit sourire tout le monde. Tous, y compris Heero. Le métis posa une main sur le flanc du Toulousain et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Avoue quand même que je n'ai pas tort...

Le visage se fit plus boudeur, mais personne n'était dupe : ce n'était qu'un masque qui cachait une tendresse toute neuve entre eux.

- Allez viens, on va chercher quelque chose à boire.

- Ok. On vous ramène quelque chose les deux tourtereaux ?

- Non merci, nos verres sont encore pleins.

- D'accord. On revient !

Heero dégagea sa main et ils partirent ensemble au bar.

- Tu as raison Trowa : ça va prendre encore du temps, mais ça va marcher.

- Hm.

- Vous en doutiez ?

- Aaaah Hilde !!! Comment arrives-tu à surgir d'un coup comme ça ?

- Hé hé, je garde toujours un œil sur vous deux.

- Mais dis-moi, vous avez enfin retrouvé le chemin de la boîte ?

- Ah ça n'a pas été facile : tu sais bien que Wufeï a un sens de l'orientation déplorable...

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire face aux grognements du chinois qui maudissait la gente féminine et ses sous-entendus, et Trowa esquissa même un sourire, spontanément. Il était à l'aise dans ce groupe, où tout le monde l'avait naturellement accepté tel qu'il était.

- Hilde !!! Tu es enfin revenue ma chérie ! J'espère que WuWu n'a pas été trop méchant avec toi.

- Ah si tu savais Duo... C'était affreux ! Il a été si cruel avec moi...

La jeune fille se jeta théâtralement dans les bras de son ami en sanglotant. Mais cet instant de réconfort ne dura que le temps pour les deux asiatiques de les saisir vivement par les flancs et de les coller contre eux en se lançant un regard entendu.

- Bande de jaloux.

- J'avoue que je suis... possessif. Hilde est à moi et je ne la laisserai à personne.

- Hn.

- Pff, j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée gonflable, répondit-elle, dépitée.

Wufeï lui chuchota discrètement à l'oreille :

- Rassure-toi ma chérie, tu es bien mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux...

- J'espère bien !

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la même ambiance : entre boutades, danses, conversations plus ou moins sérieuses... espacées de baisers et de caresses. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde : Heero et Duo se frôlaient, se noyaient de longs moments dans les yeux de l'autre, mais ils ne s'embrassèrent plus de toute la soirée. Une barrière avait été dressée. Chacun avait conscience qu'il s'était passé, et qu'il se passait toujours quelque chose entre eux, mais personne ne pouvait prédire s'ils se rapprocheraient ou s'ils en resteraient là.

Cette fête, comme toute chose, dut se finir. A trois heures du matin, les Toulousains remontèrent dans leur bus pour rentrer dormir à leur hôtel. Il restait encore des épreuves le lendemain. Trowa et Quatre se quittèrent sur un ultime baiser passionné, leurs pupilles embrumées promettant à leur amant qu'il occuperait ses rêves jusqu'à l'aube.

Heero et Duo se contentèrent de s'observer, chacun espérant un geste de l'autre. Le car démarra et Duo dut partir. Adressant un dernier sourire, sincère mais pointé de mélancolie, il lança un « Merci et au revoir. » qui fit l'effet d'une claque au Grenoblois. Il se demanda si son cœur ne s'était pas fissuré. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ne montra pas son trouble. Quand le véhicule eut disparu de son champ de vision, il passa une main sur son visage. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour analyser tout ce qui venait de se passer et décider quel comportement adopter le lendemain. Il sentit le poids réconfortant d'une paume sur son épaule. Heureusement qu'il avait un ami pour le soutenir. Pas besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, Trowa le comprenait. Duo avait raison quand il disait que les amis étaient des éléments vitaux. Duo avait souvent raison, même s'il ne se prenait pas toujours au sérieux, et c'est pourquoi Heero aimait l'écouter : bien qu'il donnait souvent l'impression de parler pour ne rien dire, il le trouvait toujours intéressant et sa voix était agréable à entendre.

Les deux Grenoblois échangèrent un rictus complice et rentrèrent chez eux. Avec tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient en tête, ils étaient certains de passer une bonne nuit.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! je suis trop fière de moi : j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre avec seulement 1 semaine de retard !!! Oui, je sais, normalement je ne devrai pas être fière...**_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'en tiendrai compte.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre pourra voir le jour, mais ce que je peux déjà dire, c'est qu'il ne restera sans doute plus que deux. La fin approche... Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros ? Moi même j'ai encore des zones de floues. vous avez des idées ? ^^**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**_

_**Biz et à plus !**_

* * *

_

* * *

_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Hé oui, je suis de retour !!!! Incroyable mais vrai. ^^**_

_**J'ai eu une année super chargée avec tous mes cours et stages, et une longue panne d'inspiration. Mais les vacances (et un trajet de 6h dans un train) aidant, voici le chapitre 9, le chapitre de la conclusion.**_

_**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont reviewée, en espérant qu'elles auront encore envie de lire cette suite. Et merci à toutes mes amies de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée dans cette écriture, avec un signe particulier à Coquillette qui a encore accepté d'être ma Bêta et à Kaloon, dont je suis la bêta pour ces 2 fics (« La paix à tout prix » et « Mon Sauveur »). Comme quoi, je n'ai pas non plus chômé. ^^**_

_**Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !!!!!!**_

* * *

**Les GWiades 9**

Arrivés à leur hôtel, les trois garçons se relayèrent à la douche. Tant pis pour les voisins, c'était une nécessité. Quatre y alla le premier, suivi de Duo. Quand ce dernier en sortit - enfin, comme râla un certain chinois - il s'allongea à côté de son ami, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. En fait, il n'avait émis aucun son depuis qu'il était monté dans le bus.

Quatre le détailla : il avait un sourire triste et semblait perdu dans un autre monde. Pas besoin d'être empathe pour savoir à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, il pensait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Dodo : tu le verras demain.

- Je sais mon ange, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit plus pareil.

Il laissa échapper un très long soupir, fermant ses yeux pour fuir encore un peu cette dure réalité.

- On ne sera plus jamais aussi proche. Demain je redeviendrai son rival. Seulement et uniquement son rival...

- Vu comment vous êtes rivaux... je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème.

- Quaaatre...

Les deux amis rirent doucement. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire lapider pour avoir réveillé leurs compagnons. Et puis, ils étaient eux-mêmes très fatigués : trop de sport, trop d'émotions...

Le blond détailla son interlocuteur. C'était bizarre cette manie qu'avait Duo de ne pas avoir confiance en lui dès qu'il devait s'engager avec quelqu'un. Autant il n'avait aucun mal à séduire un homme lors d'une soirée, autant il fuyait dès que le bellâtre voulait rester plus de deux nuits. D'après ce qu'il savait, Duo avait beaucoup souffert de ses premières histoires d'amour et il cachait depuis son romantisme et son besoin d'amour. Peur d'être ridicule, peur d'être rejeté... cela pouvait nous faire passer à côté de beaucoup de choses.

- Duo. Je ne compte plus les fois où tu as réussi à faire changer d'avis quelqu'un, juste en lui souriant... Si tu veux quelque chose d'un peu plus durable qu'une nuit entre Heero et toi, prends les choses en main et persuade-le.

Est-ce que ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça ? S'était-il pris la tête pour rien ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi se prendre autant la tête ? Était-ce seulement parce que c'était un bon coup qu'il serait amené à revoir ? Non, il avait quelque chose de particulier. Mais il se sentait un peu idiot car ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Alors, devait-il vraiment tenter quelque chose ?

En même temps, s'il ne tentait rien, personne ne le ferait à sa place. Sauf Heero peut-être... Mais il en avait déjà beaucoup fait ce soir. Il serait normal que ce soit maintenant lui qui prenne l'initiative, non ? Histoire de lui montrer ce qu'il veut lui aussi...

- Demain il y a encore des épreuves toute la matinée. Mais l'après-midi on est libre pour visiter la ville. Vous pourriez en discuter tranquillement...

C'est vrai que l'occasion serait parfaite : ce serait beaucoup plus facile que d'aller le voir devant toute son équipe pendant la mi-temps. Il lui suffirait juste d'être patient. A condition...

- Et s'il ne venait pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il brusquement

- Ne t'en fais pas. Trowa le convaincra. Je lui en ai déjà parlé.

- Merci Quatre. Vraiment, je t'adore.

- De rien mon Dodo.

- Mais dis-moi, quand as tu eu le temps de nous concocter ce plan et d'en discuter avec ton amant ? Il m'avait tout l'air d'un homme d'action plus que de paroles...

- Nous trouvons le temps de nous occuper de nous et de nos amis.

- Allez raconte-moi tout !

- Je n'aimerai autant pas. Je veux passer une nuit tranquille, sans que des images de Winner et de son Grenoblois ne se forment dans ma tête.

Le chinois n'était décidément pas enclin à écouter les détails croustillants de la nouvelle vie sexuelle du blond.

- Pourtant, ça pourrait te donner des idées avec Hilde...

- Que sous-entends-tu Maxwell ? Mes rapports avec Hilde vont très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de tes idées perverses d'occidental.

- Pervers, moi ?!!- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es « méchant » avec Hilde. D'ailleurs... raconte-nous un peu : jusqu'à quel point es-tu « méchant » Feifei...

- Hmpff... Je vais me coucher.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

- Allez Toulouse !!! Bougez-vous !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me font là ?

Le natté s'était redressé d'un coup, oubliant le coussin moelleux qu'étaient les jambes de Quatre. Il fallait motiver ses compagnons de jeu : le premier match n'avait commencé que depuis 20 minutes, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus de voir ça. Un peu plus et il se lèverait complètement pour leur coller à tous un bon coup de pied au cul. Histoire de les faire avancer jusqu'au but adverse...

- Maxime !!! Fait la passe à gauche ! A gaauuuche !!!

- Duo, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de t'exciter comme ça : ils ne t'entendent pas. Tu es trop loin et ils sont trop pris dans leur jeu.

- Mais enfin Quatre. On se prend la pâtée là ! Grenoble est en train de nous massacrer !

- Malheureusement, oui. C'est vrai que, à la base, notre équipe de foot n'est pas très forte, mais il faut reconnaître que eux, ils sont vraiment doués. Alors du coup, l'écart se creuse.

- Si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à y aller Maxwell, au lieu de gueuler comme un poissonnier.

- Mais je suis fatiguééééééééééééé ! Je joue tous les matchs depuis vendredi, alors ils peuvent quand même se débrouiller un peu sans moi ! En plus, je suis blessé.

- Jusque là, ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner. Dis plutôt que tu es fatigué parce que tu n'as pas pu faire ta grasse matinée dominicale et que, accessoirement, Heero t'a épuisé hier...

- Wufei, je ne pense pas que ce soit du à la fatigue. Je crois plutôt que Duo est en train de profiter de la vue.

- Quelle vue ?

Le natté se rallongea et reprit sa position. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'innocence dans son sourire.

- Tu me connais décidément trop bien mon Quatchou.

- C'est surtout que je fais la même chose. Mais depuis vendredi moi...

Installés au bord du terrain de football, à l'ombre de grands chênes, nos deux Toulousains avaient tout le loisir de regarder les joueurs, et en particulier les élus de leurs cœurs. Ils ne les voyaient pas bien car ils étaient loin, mais ils appréciaient leurs silhouettes courant d'un point à l'autre. Heero et Trowa ne semblaient pas vraiment à l'aise à ce jeu, mais ils faisaient quand même de belles actions. Ils étaient le genre même de garçons capables de s'adapter à n'importe quel sport en réalisant de véritables prouesses. Et c'était beau à voir. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, les deux amis se sentaient fiers de les voir enchainer les passes et les buts, même si cela signifiait la défaite de leur équipe.

Mais ils ne jouèrent qu'un match et les deux groupies se reconcentrèrent sur l'encouragement de leurs coéquipiers : l'heure n'était pas encore aux retrouvailles, mais au marquage de points.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

Les épreuves de la dernière matinée des GWiades furent brèves. Après le football et l'ultimate, tout le monde se retrouva pour un grand pique-nique sur la pelouse du stade. Le temps d'une douche, le groupe d'Hilde, Wufei, Quatre et Duo fut rejoint par Heero et Trowa. L'ambiance était semblable à la veille, mais Duo était décidé à faire bouger les choses car il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps : les vacances offraient trop d'opportunités à son goût... Et puis, au pire, ses amis seraient là pour le ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Il lui parlerait dès cet après-midi, quand il y aurait un peu moins de monde autour d'eux.

Enfin, quand ils seront seuls... Ce sera sûrement plus facile, non ?

C'était le genre de choses dont on discutait entre quatre yeux pour être certain de la sincérité de la personne.

Ca y est, il commençait à stresser. Bon sang...

Un bus allait les conduire au centre-ville et le natté en profita pour s'asseoir à côté d'Heero. Après tout, Trowa s'était déjà installé contre Quatre.

Le Grenoblois haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Enfin, si : il détourna la tête quand Duo lui sourit, sortit son briquet de sa poche et l'y remit aussi vite.

Ce pourrait-il que lui aussi ait peur de la réaction de l'autre en faisant le premier pas ? Duo décida de suivre cette piste. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait la bonne ! Il posa sa main droite sur celle d'Heero, qui était posée sur sa cuisse.

Heero se retourna un peu vivement, brusquement ramené à la réalité par un contact chaud et inattendu, même si espéré. Il s'était encore perdu dans ses réflexions... Décidément, ça devenait une manie. Mais n'était-il pas en train de rêver ? Duo qui venait à lui, qui le regardait en souriant légèrement... En même temps, Quatre était bien à côté de Trowa dans un bus bondé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il voulait y croire mais il avait peur de se faire de faux espoirs. Il écarta ses doigts pour pouvoir emprisonner ceux de son voisin. Ils étaient bien réels. Il constata dans les yeux indigo que son geste avait apporté un certain soulagement. Son interprétation n'était peut-être pas fausse. En général, elles ne l'étaient pas. Cependant, on ne parlait plus de physique, mais bel et bien de sentiments, domaine dans lequel il était loin d'être un expert... C'était facile pour lui de collectionner des conquêtes, mais beaucoup moins de construire une vraie relation.

Il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Même si le natté lui envoyait tous les signaux du monde, il ne serait jamais certain à cent pour cent. Il fallait poser clairement les objectifs de chacun.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

Heero chercha ses mots tout l'après-midi. Pendant qu'ils parcouraient les quartiers, pendant qu'ils mangeaient une crêpe à la terrasse... Quelle idée de proposer une visite un dimanche ! Tout était fermé ! Il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir pendant que les Toulousains découvraient les monuments de la ville parce qu'il y en avait peu dans ce coin là : Duo avait insisté pour voir cette petite église mais, à part ça et le parc, il n'y avait rien d'autre à proximité. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient offert ce goûter. Il se devait de participer à la conversation générale, mais il était plus préoccupé par celle qu'il n'arrivait pas à amener. Duo semblait se rapprocher de lui, il le sentait. Il lui prenait la main, restait à ses côtés, plaisantait avec lui... et lui acceptait tous ces gestes, y répondait... il se mettait à espérer que...

Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il préférait de loin la certitude. Ca le hantait. Il voulait être sûr. Il fallait qu'il s'isole pour parler avec Duo.

Alors, quand tout le monde eut fini, il proposa de monter directement à la bastide. C'est là que devait avoir lieu la dernière soirée. De là haut, on pouvait voir toute la vallée et le bâtiment était intéressant à voir. Il y avait des salles, des tours, des terrasses, une grotte et des jardins. Si avec ça tout ça ils n'arrivaient pas à discuter tranquillement...

Les autres acceptèrent cette idée avec joie, sauf Duo : on ne pouvait accéder à la place forte que par le téléphérique car elle était sur une falaise escarpée, au bord de l'Isère. Or, le natté avait le vertige et voir les voitures devenir des fourmis dans un œuf transparent n'était pas pour le rassurer. Quand il vit que, malgré les yeux fermés, il serrait la barre à s'en blanchir les jointures, il arrêta de lui caresser la cuisse et l'enserra dans ses bras.

Duo ne tremblait pas. Il se contrôlait, ne faisant pas de crise. Mais c'était dur de rester neutre. Il remercia le Grenoblois de le soutenir en se blottissant contre son torse en en s'agrippant à lui un peu plus doucement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas d'ongles ! Dès qu'il put poser un pied à terre, il alla beaucoup mieux, même si ses jambes flageolaient un peu. En plus, Heero ne le lâchait pas, ce qui l'enchantait.

- Je vais l'amener se poser sur un banc, le temps qu'il aille mieux.

- Merci Heero mais je t'assure que ça va déjà...

- Tu es déjà blessé. Un peu de repos ne te fera pas de mal.

Face à l'intensité du regard cobalt, le natté ne put qu'acquiescer. Il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose, et il voulait savoir. L'occasion était peut-être venue.

- Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques minutes. On vous rejoindra après.

- Ok. Ne profite pas de sa faiblesse pour le violer Heero.

- Quatre, tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a pas de viol quand il y a consentement.

- Hn.

- Trowa laisse mon oreille tranquille.

- Tu devrais utiliser un ton plus convaincu.

- Raaah mais allez faire ça ailleurs.

- A tout à l'heure.

Profitant que le reste du groupe se soit lancé dans un débat sur la bienséance et l'exhibitionnisme, Heero amena l'objet de ses tourments dans un petit jardin en contrebas. Il était à l'écart et il y avait même un banc pour s'asseoir.

Le plus dur était fait. Quoique... Peut-être pas tout compte fait. Ce n'était pas si simple que ça d'amener le dialogue.

- Ca va mieux. Merci Heero.

Duo se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs mains cherchèrent très vite à serrer leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et leurs langues s'unirent dans un long ballet empli de tendresse.

- De rien.

- Tes lèvres m'ont manqué tu sais.

Le Grenoblois caressa ce visage dont il avait tant rêvé, jusqu'au mini plâtre. Ils en rirent tout les deux. C'était une bien étrange façon de provoquer une rencontre.

- Les tiennes aussi. Mais il n'y a pas qu'elles.

Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant plusieurs minutes. L'œil étant le miroir de l'âme, ils essayaient de montrer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leurs sentiments à l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Heero ? On sort ensemble ?

- Hn.

- Ah zut ! J'ai oublié mon décodeur dans mon autre jean...

- Oui baka.

- Hé !

La protestation fut vite étouffée de la plus douce des manières.

- Mais attention Heero : je suis exclusif et super jaloux.

- Moi aussi.

- C'est les mains dans les poches et les regards ne s'attardent pas.

- Valable pour toi aussi.

Duo baissa les yeux et fixa la chemise d'Heero.

- Ne me blesse pas s'il-te-plaît.

- Duo. Duo, relève la tête et regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. Tu me donnes envie de construire quelque chose, pas de détruire. Mais retiens bien ça s'il-te-plaît.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration et se lança. Il y avait pensé et repensé toute la journée et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux se mettre à nu, même si ce n'était pas agréable.

- Pff, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les explications...Je ne suis pas habitué aux sentiments, à la tendresse... tout ça. Alors si quelque chose ne va pas, il faut que tu me le dises. Je ne saurais pas le deviner tout seul.

Le sourire de Duo se fit éclatant. Comment faisait-il pour rayonner ainsi ? On aurait dit un ange.

C'est ça : il sortait avec un ange.

- Moi au contraire je te trouve très doué. C'est juste que tu ne te laisses pas suffisamment aller. Mais on va remédier à ça. Par exemple, là, qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas.

- Mais tu rougis, non ? Si là, ça se voit un peu.

- Mais non.

- C'est trop mignon.

- Je t'en foutrai moi du mignon.

- Mais ne râle pas, c'est vrai. Même quand tu bougonnes tu es mignon.

- Hn.

- Et il n'y a que moi pour en profiter...

Explicitant ces paroles, il se lança dans un baiser fougueux qui les laissa pantelants. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait envie de lui, mais que tout le monde étant déjà là ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin. Alors il déposa un chaste baiser et se replaça, pour faire descendre le désir qui commençait à s'installer entre eux. Leur relation était trop passionnelle, même si elle était parsemée de bulles de douceur, et le moindre geste pouvait raviver la flamme en peu de temps.

- Il faut malheureusement en rester là Heero. Trop de monde.

- Hn.

- Pour en revenir à notre sujet, on ne doit pas se mentir. C'est très mauvais pour une relation.

- Hn.

- Alors ?

- Non, mais c'est idiot.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu es chiant Duo.

- Et encore ce n'est que le début...

- ...

- ...

- Bon. En fait, c'est...

Il soupira un bon coup, puis pris son courage à deux mains et murmura :

- Je voulais juste te serrer dans mes bras et passer ma main dans tes cheveux.

- Tu veux que je me lâche les cheveux ?!

- C'est idiot je sais...

- Chut.

Duo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'arrêter. Son glaçon avait un cœur apparemment fragile et hésitant. Il devait en prendre soin, le rassurer, et ce dès le départ sinon leur couple allait être bancale.

- Je les détache ou tu veux le faire honey ?

- Ho... ney ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

- Désolé c'est sorti tout seul. Hé, ne rigole pas !

- C'est la première fois qu'on me donne ce genre de surnom. D'habitude c'est plutôt « iceberg » ou « glaçon ».

- Ben j'avoue qu'au début... Alors, « honey » ?

- Mais après ça ne va pas t'embêter non ? Hier tu m'as dit que ça te faisait des nœuds pas possibles.

- Tu me les retresseras.

Heero était à court d'arguments face au regard si confiant de son... petit-ami ? C'est vrai que maintenant ils étaient « ensemble ». Il pouvait se laisser aller alors ?

- Je m'en charge tenshi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « tenshi » ?

- K'so.

Ca lui avait échappé. Autant assumer.

- Ca veut dire « ange » en japonais.

- C'est gentil. Merci.

Le Toulousain se colla dos à lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et lui faciliter l'accès à ses cheveux. Comment avait-il pu le traiter de froid ? Il dégageait une telle chaleur... et il était très doux et attentionné.

Quand il eut fini, il laissa ses doigts filer entre les mèches et caresser la précieuse soie. Duo en ronronna d'aise, ce qui le fit sourire. Lorsqu'ils sentirent que l'air s'était rafraichi, Duo se tourna pour qu'il lui refasse sa tresse pendant qu'il parsemait son cou de petits baisers pour le remercier. Heero n'en fut pas déconcentré pour autant et finit sa tache à la perfection. Après un autre baiser passionné, ils partirent à la recherche de leurs amis.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ....

.

- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ces GWiades c'est qu'il y a du choix.

- Clair mon gars. Il y a plein de filles. Pour un coup d'un soir, c'est le vivier.

- De toute façon, tu voudrais quoi d'autres ? C'est pas ici que tu trouveras l'amour de ta vie.

Qu'est-ce qu'on voudrait d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que lui, Quatre Raberba Winner pouvait bien vouloir d'autre ?

C'était une bonne question.

Peut-être pas l'amour de sa vie mais une belle rencontre, pourquoi pas. C'était trop demander ? Ces gars avaient peut-être raison. Il s'était bercé d'illusions, et en plus il risquait sa réputation et celle de sa famille pour rien. Trowa avait l'air d'être sincère mais, soyons honnêtes, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours.

- Quatre.

Une pression plus appuyée sur un bras pâle.

- Quatre.

- Oui Trowa ?

- Ca fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je... Je...

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien : tu es figé. Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

- Non, merci.

Le roux soupira et entraina le blond dans un recoin plus calme de la pièce – comprendre qu'il était éloigné du bar, du micro et de la porte d'entrée. De toute façon, tout le monde était bien trop absorbé par l'annonce imminente des résultats pour écouter leur conversation.

- Explique-moi, ça a l'air sérieux pour te déstabiliser, d'un coup comme ça. Et ne fuis pas mon regard.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Rien ? Laisse-moi en juger.

- Je me posais des questions, c'est tout.

Plus le temps passait, plus Quatre ressemblait à un petit garçon prit un faute. Un petit garçon tout apeuré et mignon. Très fermé aussi, à concurrencer les huitres les plus récalcitrantes.

- Pour que ça te perturbe autant ça doit être important.

- Ca l'est pour moi.

- Et quel est ce sujet de tes préoccupations ? Vu comment tu regardes ailleurs et ta nervosité, je dirai que ça me concerne. Que ça nous concerne ?

Quatre tressauta. Il avait pensé tout haut ? Non, impossible, il était trop habitué à garder ses secrets.

Il arrêta de se pincer le bras. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Pourtant, il avait de l'entrainement dans la manipulation de son image. Il n'y avait que devant Trowa qu'il se sentait aussi nu et si transparent.

- Je me posai des questions sur nous.

Trowa expira bruyamment. Ca y est, il l'avait énervé. Alors ses craintes étaient fondées. Il allait de nouveau être seul. Non, davantage seul car maintenant qu'il l'avait connu.

- Je pensais qu'on en avait amplement discuté tous les deux. Tranquillise-toi s'il-te-plaît. On ne peut pas savoir si notre histoire va durer un mois, une année ou toute notre vie. Mais on va tout faire pour car notre relation est trop fusionnelle pour être négligée. Ce n'est pas ton avis.

Le Grenoblois avait un regard si sincère, si intense... que toutes les angoisses et tous les doutes se dissipaient petit à petit. Oui, il voulait y croire. Il voulait s'abandonner dans ses bras et le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

- Tu as raison Trowa, je suis désolé. J'ai honte de douter tu sais.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute.

- Pardon ?

Le roux se mit à sourire tendrement... C'était faible certes, presque indécelable, mais suffisant présent pour que le destinataire perçoive le message.

- Je n'ai pas du encore assez te prouver ma motivation. Viens par là.

Parfois un baiser en dit bien plus qu'un long discours. Quatre avait besoin d'être réconforté et protégé à cet instant. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant en sécurité qu'enserré dans les bras de Trowa. Oui, il y croyait de nouveau, de tout son cœur. Et maintenant il savait qu'il serait soutenu dans toutes les épreuves car ils étaient deux à oser l'aventure.

- Vous êtes trop mimis... J'aurai du apporter mon appareil photo.

- Mon Dodo ! Tu as l'air de nouveau en grande forme.

- Yes my Kitten. C'est la grande forme comme tu dis parce que Heero et moi, on sort ensemble.

- Quoi ?!!

Duo devint tout rouge et penaud face à la stupeur de son ami.

- Ben quoi ?

- C'est officiel ? Je veux dire, c'est posé ?

- Ben oui.

- Mais c'est super ! J'avais peur que tu n'y arrives pas.

- En fait, c'est Heero qui a amené le sujet.

- Et Duo qui l'a clos.

- Peut importe, le résultat est là. C'est super !

- Je confirme Winner.

- Hilde ! Wufei ! Vous étiez là ?

- Et oui Quatre. On était au bar, mais comme on ne voulait pas arriver en plein milieu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, on a attendu avant de venir. Quand on a vu Heero et Duo, on s'est dit que ça devait être bon.

- Je me sens déjà libéré d'un fardeau. Bientôt j'atteindrai enfin la quiétude que je recherche tant...

- Même pas en rêve Wufinou : je te hanterai jusqu'à tes vieux jours.

- « Wufei ». Je te tuerai avant.

- N'y pense pas.

Face à l'œillade assassine de Heero, Wufei stoppa son geste et remit sagement sa vengeance à plus tard. Quoique, il lui restait la puissance du verbe.

- Je t'aurai, shazi.

- Un jour, qui sait, nem avarié.

- Je ferai entrer de la sagesse dans ta tête à coups d'épée et je sauverai par l'occasion le monde de ta stupidité.

- Compte sur moi pour te décoincer le balai duc...

- Oh ça suffit les garçons ! C'est l'annonce des vainqueurs alors je ne veux plus un bruit.

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent nets leurs chamailleries. Hilde savait être autoritaire quand elle le voulait et faire très mal. Et puis, ils voulaient avoir le classement final ! Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas venus pour ça ?

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

Cette année là, Toulouse gagna et Grenoble fut deuxième. A 1h30, le bus repartit pour la ville rose. Les adieux furent assez difficiles : silencieux pour certains, plus bruyants pour un natté qui n'arrêtait pas de faire confirmer à Heero que, oui, il descendrait en même temps que Trowa et, oui, il lui donnerait des nouvelles rapidement. Puis il y eut le départ. Même si les cœurs étaient un peu serrés, personne n'était triste.

Ils allaient bientôt se revoir et ils feraient un bout de chemin ensemble.

**Owari (ou presque ^^)**

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. ^^**_

_**Il est fortement probable qu'un chapitre 10 parvienne un jour jusqu'à ce site. Je préfère les chiffres ronds. Et puis ce sera un petit épilogue, pour poser un peu le tout. Donc, je vous dis à bientôt et merci de m'avoir lue !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici déjà la suite ! Un merci aux vacances et aux trajets en bus, longs, très longs, quand on poireaute plus de 40 minutes à l'arrêt de bus entre deux correspondances.**_

_**Un merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ainsi qu'à Coquillette (grâce à laquelle cette histoire n'est pas un recueil de fautes) et à KaloOn (pour son soutien et son humour).**_

_**Merci aussi à celles qui ont laissé un petit mot pour « Adieu mon ami ». ^^**_

_**Et voilà. C'est donc le chapitre qui clôture cette fanfic. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi depuis le début !**_

* * *

**Les GWiades 10**

_**Trois ans plus tard, fin septembre, remise des diplômes d'ingénieurs agronomes de Duo et de Quatre**_

_**Toulouse, appartement de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell (comme si Heero lui avait laissé la possibilité d'habiter ailleurs...)**_

- Quatre, dépêche-toi ou on va être à la bourre !

Un Duo pas encore coiffé fit irruption dans le salon, continuant de parler à son ami qui était resté dans la salle de bain tout en boutonnant sa chemise entre deux coups de brosse.

- C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité Maxwell : tu es loin d'être prêt.

- Hn.

- Non mais tu es du côté de Wuffey ou du mien Honey ?

Heero se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de sourire en coin, ce qui lui valut un lancer de coussin. Normalement il aurait du atterrir sur son visage, mais il l'avait facilement intercepté. Duo fit alors mine de bouder en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour faire sa tresse.

- Attends, je vais la faire.

L'ex Grenoblois se plaça derrière Duo et exécuta des gestes qu'il connaissait par cœur. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Deux ans qu'ils prenaient de petites habitudes dans leur studio sans pour autant se lasser l'un de l'autre. Leur relation restait passionnelle, mais elle se remplissait peu à peu de tendresse. Ooooh, les débuts avaient été assez difficiles. Ils étaient tous les deux maladroits. Alors il avait fallu y aller petit à petit. Tout doucement, simplement. Peu de prises de têtes et beaucoup de prises de cœur.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

_**Flash Back (1 an et demi plus tôt)**_

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

.

Un homme qui tapait un rapport sur un laptop dernier cri. Assis sur le clic-clac, il était complètement absorbé par son travail. Il aurait bientôt fini. Il s'étira et s'autorisa une pause pour se faire un café. Cependant, une fois en route, quelque chose interpella son sens de la propreté et du rangement.

- Putain Duo ! Tu es rentré depuis cinq minutes et il y a déjà du bordel. Sac, chaussures, chaussettes et blouson : tout est en tas dans l'entrée. Et ils sont trempés !

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- C'est de ma faute s'il pleut ?!! Tu voulais quoi ? Que je foute de l'eau partout ?!!

- ...

- Et ça fait bien une demi-heure que je suis rentré Monsieur-j'entend-pas-quand-on-me-parle-prenez-rendez-vous-avec-mon-ordi.

Merde, il l'avait encore zappé. Au début, c'était mignon, il le prenait plutôt bien, mais ça avait vite fini par le blesser. Heero alla à la source du bruit. La salle-de-bains. Il vit le reste des vêtements jetés en tas près du lavabo.

Inspiration. Ne pas y toucher... Il était maniaque, très, et ce n'était pas évident de vivre à deux dans ces conditions, surtout que Duo avait tendance à ne ranger ses affaires qu'après plusieurs jours. Mais c'était aussi dur de vivre loin de celui qu'on aimait et de se passer de sa présence : le châtain était devenu une drogue pour lui et il ne voulait pas être désintoxiqué, même si c'était parfois difficile.

- Duo ?

Bruit d'une eau qu'on met en marche.

- Je prends une douche là Heero. Je suis gelé. Alors on s'engueulera après.

Un corps qui se déshabille sans faire de bruit.

- Bonjour Duo.

- C'est un peu tard.

Un rideau qui s'écarte pour laisser passer une peau mate.

- Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mon programme. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse.

- Non. Je ne te zappe pas quand je révise.

- Je ne te laisse pas me zapper non plus.

- ...

- ...

- C'est pas faux.

Un sourire mouillé qui se souvient des difficultés qu'il a eu à apprendre les races de vaches et de brebis. Un Heero qui en profite pour se coller à un dos blanc.

- Tu fais quoi 'Ro ?

- Je te montre que je suis content de te voir après cette sale journée et je me fais pardonner.

- Arrête de m'embrasser dans le cou... Aaaah non !

Des lèvres happées avec passion, malgré les faibles protestations de leur propriétaire. Un reproche s'éleva néanmoins quand les lèvres furent délaissées.

- Tsssssssss.

- Tu m'as dit de ne plus t'embrasser dans le cou. Tu n'as pas parlé de tes lèvres.

- Oui mais en me retournant tu as mouillé mes cheveux.

- Tu es tellement sexy avec ton chignon sur la tête Tenshi...

- Je t'emmerde Honey.

- Tant que tu as ce sourire, c'est autant que tu veux.

- Tsss.

Heero savait qu'il s'était racheté. Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. De toute façon, son projet avait suffisamment avancé dans la journée.

- Je peux prendre ma douche avec toi ?

- Allez viens. Tu es déjà mouillé de toute façon.

Duo l'invita en ouvrant grand les bras.

- Je suis désolé pour l'inondation de l'entrée.

- Tu n'es pas responsable du temps qu'il fait. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, mieux vaut l'entrée que tout l'appart.

- Heero...

- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux faire. Je reconnais mon erreur.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du natté : Heero faisait vraiment des efforts pour lui. Il se mit à susurrer.

- Merci Honey. Promis, je nettoierai tout.

- Oui mais plus tard Duo, plus tard...

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

.

Bien que certains ne les aient pas donnés gagnant au départ, force était de constater qu'ils étaient heureux et totalement épanouis. Ca faisait plaisir à voir et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Heero avait déjà un emploi sur Toulouse. Il créait des logiciels pour une entreprise d'aéronautique depuis un an. Quant à lui, il avait signé un CDD avec l'entreprise de certification agroalimentaire dans laquelle il venait de faire ses six mois de stage. Et elle était également en périphérie de la ville rose. Et ce stage clôturait la fin de ses études. Aujourd'hui, il allait recevoir son diplôme d'ingénieur et entamer une nouvelle partie de sa vie avec Heero. Enfin, si Little Kitten voulait bien se dépêcher !

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

Il se préparait lentement, comme sous pilote automatique. Il avait eu une énième dispute avec Trowa. Toujours les mêmes sujets : Quatre se laissait de plus en plus emprisonner par l'avenir que son père avait tissé pour lui, Trowa était peu présent car il travaillait et habitait sur Paris...

Le blond ne voulait pas mettre fin à leur relation : il aimait Trowa même s'il le voyait peu, même s'il lui reprochait tout et n'importe quoi, même s'il ne savait plus rien faire d'autre que lui raccrocher au nez... Il ne se sentait pas capable de vivre sans lui. Il était tatoué dans son cœur, dans son âme, et ça faisait mal.

Mal parce qu'il ne savait plus comment renouer le dialogue ou comment sortir de cette spirale infernale.

Mal parce que Trowa lui avait dit qu'il travaillait et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à la fête. Il sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis quatre mois pour se rassurer, vérifier qu'il n'était pas un rêve qui s'estompait. Car c'était bien ce qui était en train de se passer : plus le temps passait plus il se détachait de lui, sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

Quatre se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure et sortit de la salle de bain. Ses amis l'attendaient et s'il continuait à déprimer, ils rateraient la cérémonie.

Il débarqua dans le salon le sourire de circonstances aux lèvres, dans un beau costume beige et une chemise bleue comme ses yeux. C'est Trowa qui lui avait offerte, tout comme l'eau de toilette qu'il portait. Il aimait ces petites attentions chez lui, voir qu'il ne ratait jamais un évènement.

On pouvait dire, d'ordinaire, que Trowa avait une mémoire de poisson rouge : il oubliait les courses qu'il était parti faire, ses clefs, sa lessive dans le sèche-linge... mais il n'oubliait jamais les anniversaires ou les fêtes. Ca faisait parti de son charme, bien que ça ait tendance à agacer le blond. En effet, Quatre aimait que tout soit organisé, planifié... Il avait toujours vécu ainsi et ça le rassurait puisqu'il avait moins de risque de souffrir si tout était scrupuleusement sous son contrôle. Le brun était son grain de folie, le désordre dans sa vie qui lui permettait de respirer. Il aimait ça et, en même temps, il bouleversait ses habitudes et le rendait nerveux... surtout quand il devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées pour affronter son père et son destin tout tracé.

Avant, ces impératifs étaient loin et il avait le soutien de Trowa. Mais depuis un an tout allait de travers et il se retrouvait seul avec tous ces problèmes.

Enfin, il avait fini ses études. C'était déjà ça, bien que cela sonne également le début de son esclavage.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

_**Toulouse, Ecole d'ingénieur agronome**_

Les deux voitures se garèrent sur le parking de l'école que Duo et Quatre avaient côtoyée pendant trois ans. Ils en descendirent rapidement pour rejoindre la salle de la cérémonie.

- Allez tout le monde, let's go to the party !

- Oui Duo on arrive ! Et arrête de râler mon chéri.

- Ne m'appelle pas « mon chéri », Hilde.

- Quoi, ça ne fait pas assez viril à ton goût ? Tu veux que je t'appelle « mon connard » ?

- Je préfère que tu ne dises rien, femme, et que tu m'embrasses.

- Pff.

Malgré les cris d'Hilde, Wufei l'attrapa par la taille et l'emmena dans un ballet possessif. C'était sa brunette à lui, avec son sale caractère qui le faisait craquer.

- Non mais ça suffit les tourtereaux ! Depuis que Wufei t'a demandé en mariage, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous bécoter devant tout le monde. Berk !

- Laisse-les faire Duo.

- Mais Heero...

- Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard Tenshi. Alors laisse-les profiter l'un de l'autre.

- Gaaah Heero ne prend pas cette voix rauque ou on repart de suite à la maison.

- Tut tut. Si tu n'as pas ton diplôme, je ne pourrais pas te féliciter. Ce serait vraiment dommage... Alors va le chercher.

- Yes Master.

Après un dernier sourire pervers à son métis, Duo se tourna vers Quatre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait refermé la portière. Il vivait apparemment très mal l'absence de Trowa... Le natté alla poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Viens my Little Kitten. On va aller récolter le fruit de notre dur labeur...

- Trowa...

- C'est pas grave Quatre. Il n'est pas là mais...

- Mais si, il est là.

Quatre, armé d'un sourire lumineux comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, désignait à Duo un jeune homme qui se décollait du mur de l'entrée et qui avançait tranquillement, vers eux, les mains dans les poches. Une silhouette féline qu'ils connaissaient tous très bien, avec une mèche, certes plus stylisée, mais reconnaissable entre milles.

Le natté s'avança calmement pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, croisant ainsi Trowa.

- Je te jure que si tu n'arranges pas la situation entre Quatre et toi, ami ou pas, je te bute. Je suis sérieux Trowa, arrête de sourire.

- Ne prend pas cet air agressif Duo. J'ai la solution au problème. Heero. Chang. Hilde. Je vous ramène Quatre d'ici quelques minutes.

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible ! Je veux bien croire que c'est important, mais il va être en retard à la remise et il va se faire démonter !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hilde : ils ont au moins trente minutes de retard sur le programme.

- ...

- Ca fait deux heures trente que je poireaute, pour être sûr de ne pas vous manquer. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas prêts.

Sur ces derniers mots, Trowa Barton continua sa route. Sa cible le regardait avancer les yeux brillants, sans bouger. Qu'importe, il était face à elle. Enfin.

- Bonjour Trowa.

- C'est comme ça que tu me salues maintenant Quatre ?

Le roux posa sa main droite sur la joue blanche et Quatre ferma les yeux en se frottant contre elle : ses mains lui avaient manqué. Tout le reste aussi. Le blond en sourit et embrassa Trowa, d'abord en hésitant, puis passionnément.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi Quatre. Il faut que je te parle. La cérémonie a pris beaucoup de retard, donc on a tout notre temps.

- Tu veux qu'on... qu'on parle ?

- Ne prends pas cet air paniqué. Je t'assure que tout va bien, tout ira beaucoup mieux.

Trowa l'enlaça pour le rassurer. Il savait que ça se passerait comme ça car il commençait à bien connaître son chaton : Quatre maitrisait toujours les émotions qu'il montrait aux autres, sauf avec lui. Là, par exemple, il devinait que Quatre avait peur de le perdre, tout comme lui. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas encore compris, c'était que le roux ne le laisserait pas partir. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

- Quatre, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Moi non plus !

Le blond s'agrippa fortement à la chemise verte de Trowa et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Juste pour le sentir près de lui. Le roux essaya de l'apaiser en lui caressant les reins avec de petits arcs de cercles. Il reprit d'une voix calme et rassurante :

- Mais on ne peut plus continuer ainsi. On se fait trop de mal.

- Si tu veux rompre, tu aurais pu choisir un moment plus propice.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je veux t'enchainer à moi, définitivement, mais en y allant étape par étape.

Le blond le regarda, intrigué.

- M'enchainer à toi ?

- Oui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis allé voir ton père.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?!!

Quatre était tellement inquiet qu'il lâcha la chemise et se mit à faire des allées et venues, les bras croisés dans le dos.

- Mon père n'a jamais approuvé notre relation. Il t'a vu une fois et il ne t'a pas aimé. Pour lui tu cours après ma fortune, ce qui est stupide. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il ne t'aime pas.

- C'est pour ça que je suis allé le voir à son bureau parisien. Je lui ai clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ta vie sentimentale et que je ne supporterai pas qu'il nous mette des bâtons dans les roues. J'ai ajouté qu'on allait habiter ensemble et qu'il devait t'embaucher au siège social à Paris car il était hors de question qu'il t'envoie dans une firme à l'autre bout du monde.

- Trowa, tu n'as pas fait ça ?!!

Non, c'était impossible ! Trowa n'avait pas pu défier son père de la sorte ? Il avait signé son arrêt de mort...

- Si, j'étais énervé.

- Mais il va te pourrir la vie maintenant ! Tu ne réalises pas les moyens dont il dispose.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il fera quoique ce soit. Déjà, parce que ça te blesserait...

- Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

Trowa saisit Quatre lors d'un autre de ses passages et le colla à son torse, pour chuchoter tout contre son oreille.

- ... et ensuite parce qu'il m'a dit lui-même qu'il nous laisserait tranquille.

- Hein ?!!

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

_**Flash Back (1 mois plus tôt)**_

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

.

- C'es tout ce que vous aviez à me dire M. Barton ?

Un homme grand et imposant se tenait derrière un immense bureau au design moderne. Brun, moustachu et avec une mèche qui lui cachait un œil, il aurait pu appartenir à la famille de Trowa. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'agissait à cet instant de son plus grand ennemi, celui qui l'empêchait d'être heureux avec Quatre.

- J'avais prévenu votre secrétaire que ce serait bref. Mais elle n'a pas voulu me donner de rendez-vous avant 2 mois.

La tête appuyée sur ses deux mains en triangle, l'homme le fixait intensément, comme s'il essayait de le sonder. Puis il éclata de rire.

- Je vous ai mal jugé. Au départ je vous ai pris pour un intriguant. J'ai mené des enquêtes sur vous, mais rien de négatif. J'ai néanmoins tout fait pour vous éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais Quatre a tenu bon et vous, vous êtes là aujourd'hui, prêt à défendre férocement votre relation. Pourtant je sais que cette dernière année n'a pas été des plus heureuses...

- Et nous sommes toujours ensembles, malgré les difficultés et malgré vous.

- Force est de constater. Malgré le sale caractère de mon fils, il faut bien l'avouer.

- J'aime aussi son sale caractère.

Raberba Winner claqua sa langue en signe d'exaspération, mais il nota le sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres de Trowa dès qu'il parlait de Quatre. Il se leva et fit des allées et venues le long de son bureau, les bras croisés dans le dos. Tel père, tel fils. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se stoppa net.

- Très bien, j'accepte votre... relation. Mais mettez-vous bien en tête que Quatre est mon seul héritier. Je veux qu'il ait un descendant mâle. Si vous restez ensemble, vous devrez prendre une mère porteuse. Préparez-vous y.

- C'est noté Monsieur Winner. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

- Néanmoins, commencez à vous faire à cette idée.

Trowa hocha la tête et se leva.

- Au revoir Monsieur Winner.

- Au revoir Monsieur Barton.

Le grand homme lui tendit la main. Trowa avança et la saisit.

- Prenez bien soin de mon fils.

- J'y compte bien.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... ***

.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu serais allé affronter mon père...

- Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Que je laisse la situation empirer ?

- Non !

Quatre saisit son homme par le col et l'embrassa. Un baiser possessif qui vit bientôt leurs corps se rapprocher dangereusement. L'envie et le manque étaient bien là. Ils ne se séparèrent donc qu'à bout d'haleine.

- Non. Tu es génial Trowa.

- Ca change du « connard » de la dernière fois.

- Pardon.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu étais énervé et je t'avais traité de « gosse de riche ». On est à égalité.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Je t'aime aussi mon chaton.

Ils se sourirent lèvres contre lèvres mais se retinrent de s'embrasser : cela risquerait de se finir à l'arrière de la voiture et ils rateraient la cérémonie.

- Je vais me rattraper, tu verras. Je vais nous trouver un nid douillet et on va l'aménager ensemble. Ensuite je prendrai un mois de vacances bien méritées avec toi, et après seulement j'irai rejoindre l'entreprise de mon père.

- Très bonne idée. Je t'ai apporté quelques annonces pour que tu commences le plus rapidement possible.

Quatre éclata de rire.

- Tu avais déjà prévu que...

- Je ne veux plus perdre de temps à rester loin de toi. Heero a toujours eu Duo auprès de lui.

- Jaloux ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi. Donc on ne se quittera plus.

Ils restèrent front contre front un bon moment, juste à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu viendrais ?

- Pour te faire une surprise.

Une tape sur le sommet d'un crane roux.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça Trowa. J'ai vraiment eu peur.

- Désolé. Je saurai me faire pardonner grâce au cadeau que je t'ai ramené.

- C'est quoi ?

Trowa se pencha pour souffler chaque parole au creux du cou blanc.

- Un kit de massage avec des huiles.

- Rrrrr...

- Tu ronronnes déjà ?

- Oh oui Trowa : je suis en manque de lait. Mais m'est avis que j'en aurai bientôt autant que j'en voudrais.

- Je peux te l'assurer.

Le roux posa brièvement ses lèvres sur leurs consœurs et se détacha brusquement, afin de pousser Quatre vers la porte d'entrée.

- Allons-y. Rends-moi fier de toi.

.

... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ... *** ...

.

Cette remise de diplôme n'annonça pas seulement la fin des études de nos amis. Elle était surtout le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie, avec ses responsabilités, son travail... mais aussi une occasion de s'engager plus sérieusement avec l'être aimé : une promesse de mariage pour certains, un appartement pour d'autres qui avaient pris du retard à cause d'un père envahissant, et un pacse pour les derniers.

Bon, d'accord, Duo n'était pas encore au courant.

Mais Heero avait une technique bien à lui pour lui faire dire oui...

**OWARI**

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Merci d'avoir lu cette fic depuis le début._**

**_A une prochaine fois ! (c'est-à-dire dès que l'inspiration et les cours me le permettront ^^ )_**


End file.
